My Last Page For You
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Roxas baru menyadari bahwa dirinya memiliki penyakit yang tidak diketahui, pada saat ini ia harus pindah ke Twilight Town untuk melakukan menelitian tentang penyakitnya. Dan ketika penyakitnya kambuh di sekolah, ia bertemu dengan Axel. Akuroku -hiatus-
1. Prologue

Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa.. x

Ini fic pertamaku buat pair Akuroku, kebanyakan kita bisa liat ada AkuRoku, tapi sedikit diselipin ma Zemyx juga.. ^^

Roxas : Author ren membuatku jadi orang yang penyakitan, tega nian dirimu..

ren : Gomennn, Roxas.. . tapi demi berjalannya cerita, hehe...

Axel : Hmm.. baiklah, langsung saja membaca ceritanya..

ren : selamat membaca.. ditunggu reviewnya juga.. (^u^)/

**~My Last Page For You~**

"Even if it's so high, that you get frightened, don't turn back, because i'm holding your hands up to the sky and pushing aside the cold rain that falls on you -Roxas-"

**Prologue : ~Welcome to Twilight Town~**

"Hasil pemeriksaan menyatakan bahwa anak anda tidak akan bertahan lebih dari 5 tahun lagi, penyakitnya sangat langka dan misterius, kami menyarankan agar anda membawanya ke Twilight Town, setidaknya perawatan medis disana lebih canggih dan dia dapat tertangani lebih cepat"

Aku mendengar pembicaraan ibu dan dokter yang memeriksaku belakangan ini.. ibu berkata bahwa ia akan mengambil hasil tes-nya dan ibu bilang cukup ibu sendiri yang menggambilnya, namun pada hari itu entah mengapa aku tertarik untuk mendengar hasil pemeriksaan tersebut, maka aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit..dan setelah aku mendengarnya secara diam-diam, wajahku berubah pucat, shock akan kenyataan.. "untuk beberapa tahun belakangan ini, biarkanlah anak anda mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan" ucap dokter tersebut menyerahkan hasil tesnya kepada ibu..

… memangnya penyakit apa yang menimpaku?

Beberapa minggu berlalu, dan ibu tetap berakting bahwa kondisiku baik-baik saja, memang, kenyataan bahwa aku suka merasakan sakit atau pinsan mendadak sudah kurasakan semenjak umurku 12 tahun, tapi itu jarang terjadi.. 3 tahun belakangan ini, gejala itu sering muncul, dan kini… kita tidak tahu kapan serangan itu akan datang..

Ibu mengajakku pergi ke tempat kakakku berada, pergi dari Destiny Island.. kami akan tinggal disana mulai minggu depan, minggu ini akan menjadi minggu yang sibuk untuk mengepak barang-barang.. berat bagiku untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, khususnya teman-temanku Hayner, Pence dan Olette

Kami sudah sering bermain bersama, menjelajahi tempat-tempat baru, belajar bahkan mengikuti berbagai acara, pesta ataupun perayaan.. ketika aku berbicara pada mereka bertiga, wajah mereka langsung berubah, ekspresi yang tidak kusukai.. ekspresi yang begitu sedih… memang aku tidak menceritakan tentang kondisiku sebenarnya pada mereka, ibu berkata bahwa kita akan pindah untuk perawatan medis di Twilight Town

Di saat kepergianku, Hayner, Pence dan Olette mengantarku sampai ke stasiun. Aku melihat Olette yang sudah menangis sambil mengantar kepergianku, Pence masih dengan raut wajah sedihnya, dan Hayner.. ia berkata padaku bahwa apapun yang terjadi, kami ber-4 tetaplah menjadi teman, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan ikatan tersebut.

Aku tersenyum pada ke-3 temanku ini, sebelum berangkat Olette memelukku, dan aku memberinya saputanganku untuk menghapus airmatanya, ia tersenyum dan menerima kepergianku, setelah itu aku menitipkan berbagai pesan kepada Pence, karena menurutku selama aku tidak ada, ia bisa menggantikan posisiku untuk mengawasi semuanya, Pence bisa mengingatkan bila sisi berlebihan Olette muncul dan meredakan temper Hayner yang mudah meletus, dan terkahir sebelum kepergianku, Hayner menggepalkan tangannya dan melayangkannya tepat didepanku, menunggu untuk mendapat balasan dariku, aku melakukan hal yang sama hingga ke-2 gempalan kami bersentuhan, setelah itu aku pergi

Kami berhenti di stasiun Twilight Town pada sore hari, kakakku, Cloud, menjemput kami di stasiun, ia tinggal di Twilight Town masalah pekerjaannya. Selama yang kutahu ia hidup seorang diri di rumah yang cukup luas. Dahulu ayah memang pernah membeli rumah di Twilight Town. Mendengar aku dan ibu akan pindah ke sana, Cloud merasa senang dan langsung menunggu kami sejak beberapa jam lalu

"Kaa-san, Roxas, selamat datang di Twilight Town" Cloud menghampiri kami ketika kami turun dari kereta yang membawa kami kemari

Ibu memeluk Cloud sesaat lalu Cloud pun memelukku sebentar, walaupun ia harus berlutut dulu.. oh, tinggi badan kami sungguh berbeda jauh..

"Lama tak jumpa, Cloud-nii" kataku pada Cloud sambil tersenyum, Cloud balas tersenyum padaku "Ya, Roxas" Cloud mengacak-ngacak rambutku sebelum ia bangkit berdiri lagi, tersenyum puas setelah berhasil membuat rambutku berantakan

"Kaa-san, Roxas.. lebih baik kita segera ke rumah supaya aku bisa mempersiapkan masakan untuk kalian lebih awal, lagipula kalian pasti lelah dengan perjalanan yang cukup jauh.. biar kubawakan beberapa koper kalian"

Cloud menjemput kami dengan mobilnya, ia memasukan barang-barang besar kedalam bagasi mobil, sedangkan tas-tas kecil dibiarkan berada di jok sebelahku. Ibu duduk di depan menemani Cloud-nii, sedangkan aku dibelakang bersama tas-tas

Ketika perjalanan menuju apartemen, ibu dan Cloud-nii terus berbicara walalu sesekali mereka bertanya padaku juga, aku hanya menjawab singkat dan ketika aku melihat pemandangan keluar, aku terpana dengan pemandangan di luar.. laut.. sungguh indah

_Dan pada saat itulah hari pertama dimana Roxas menginjakkan kakinya di Twiliht Town, di dalam mobil, Roxas terpana dengan keindahan tempat di kota barunya ini, tanpa menyadari bahwa diseberang jalan, terlihat segerombolan orang yang sedang asyik mengobrol satu-sama lain, seseorang yang nampaknya begitu ceria sedang berjalan sambil tertawa sambil membawa gitar dibelakangnya__..__ rambutnya berwarna pirang gelap, teman disebelahnya, memiliki rambut biru yang menutupi sebagian mukanya berjalan tanpa mempedulikan kebisingan yang diciptakan orang yang disebelahnya itu. Didepan mereka terdapat seseorang yang berambut agak panjang dan kepink-an, berjalan sambil memberikan sebuah kaleng minuman kepada seseorang berambut hitam pendek__,__ dan terakhir dibelakang mereka terlihat seorang pria yang sedang mengunyah permen karet sambil sesekali tertawa mendengar candaan temannya itu_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I : The Azure meet Emerald**

"This scenery and this light, that I'm looking at with u is changing. The colours that suit u're different to those that suit me, So let's stay as one.. b'coz u make me feel amazed..got it memorized?-Axel-"

"ROXAS ! Bangun !" Cloud berteriak dari lantai bawah. Sudah hampir 3 minggu aku berada di Twilight Town, dan Ibu memutuskan untuk memasukanku ke sekolah Kingdom Hearts, kebetulan kemarin adalah hari terakhir mereka libur pada musim panas, dengan kata lain aku akan masuk ke sekolah pada hari ini.

Beberapa menit setelah teriakan Cloud, seseorang datang memasuki kamarku, mengguncang-guncangkan dengan pelan dan berkata dengan suara yang lembut.. itu suara ibu

"Roxas, ayo bangun, hari ini hari pertamamu memasuki sekolah baru, bukan?" Ibu bangun dan membuka jendela, membiarkan sinar matahari dan udara dingin masuk.. oh ibu, aku bukan orang pagi, setidaknya biarkan aku tidur 1 jam lagi. Tetapi mengingat ibu yang begitu lembut bisa seperti setan ketika marah, aku segera membuka mataku dan bergegas mandi

Setelah selesai mempersiapkan segala keperluan dan pergi menuju sekolah, Cloud mengajakku memberi tumpangan sekalian ia akan pergi ke tempat kerjanya, tapi aku menolak karena aku ingin menikmati udara pagi dan suasana yang akan kulihat selama beberapa tahun kedepan ini.. 5 tahun kedepan..

Awalnya Cloud tetap mendesakku untuk ikut, ia tidak mau aku diganggu oleh orang-orang aneh, katanya. Tapi melihat tindakan keras kepalaku akhirnya ia menyerah, Cloud menasihatiku sebelum pergi berkata untuk berhati-hati dan sebagainya, ibu hanya tertawa kecil melihat kami berdua, Cloud terlihat sangat protektif terhadapku sedangkan aku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali akan pergi keluar rumah.. percayalah, aku tidak akan tersesat, Cloud!

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah, aku melihat ke kiri dan kanan, cukup jauh untuk menuju sekolah, dan aku harus melewati jembatan dulu, dibawahnya terlihat aliran sungai yang begitu jernih. Disaat aku sedang asyik melihat, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku dari belakang

"Roxas?" Spontan aku melihat kebelakang, mencari tahu arah suara yang memanggil namaku itu, seseorang berambut coklat rancung dan berwarna mata biru yang sama sepertiku. "So..ra? Sora?" balasku padanya.

Ia tersenyum lebar lalu berlari kearahku dan segera mendekapku dengan pelukan "Roxas! Lama tidak bertemu! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berada disini" Sora melepaskan pelukannya

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan pindah kemari, Sora.. 2 tahun lalu kau berkata akan pindah ke suatu tempat, dan ternyata tempat itu adalah Twilight Town" aku tersenyum padanya

Sora adalah salah satu temanku ketika kami masih berada di Destiny Island, tetapi pada umurku yang ke 14 ia pergi karena urusan pekerjaan ayahnya, Sora juga tidak tahu tempat dimana ia akan dipindahkan, makannya ia tidak memberitahu kami.

"Aku kelilangan kontak nomor kalian semua di Destiny Island ketika sedang beres-beres disini.. maka dari itu aku tidak bisa memberi kabar kepada kalian.. gomen" wajah Sora terlihat amat bersalah, ia meminta maaf sambil melipat ke-2 tangannya ke atas

Aku tersenyum padanya, Sora tidak berubah sama sekali. Tiba-tiba ada 2 orang teman dibelakangnya "Sora, apa dia kenalanmu?"

"Ah, Kairi.. iya, dia temanku pada saat di Destiny Island" Kairi tersenyum lebar sambil menuju kearahku, seseorang wanita berambut pirang mengikutinya dari belakang

"Hai, Roxas.. kenalkan, aku Kairi, senang berjumpa denganmu" Kairi memberi tangannya ke depan. Aku membalas tangannya "Salam kenal, Kairi, aku Roxas. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga" balasku, lalu Kairi kembali berbicara "Ah.. dan disebelahku, dia adalah Namine, saudara sepupuku, tetapi ia jarang berbicara dengan orang asing yang baru ditemuinya"

"Salam kenal..Roxas" Namine berkata pelan sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan buku gambarnya. "Hai, Namine"

Kami ber-4 akhirnya berjalan ke sekolah bersama, aku senang dapat bertemu lagi dengan Sora. Ketika kami datang ke sekolah, Sora, Kairi dan Namine melambaikan tangannya, mereka akan masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Sebelum pergi, Sora memberitahu letak ruang guru. Dan ketika aku pergi ke ruang guru, guru tersebut pun mengantarkanku ke kelas setelah bel berbunyi. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Sora yang kegirangan melihatku memasuki kelas yang sama dengannya. Sora pun mengajukan diri untuk menemaniku berkeliling sekolah.

Pada saat istirahat, aku hendak mengobrol dengan Sora sekalian jalan-jalan melihat sekolah, namun Sora berada dalam kerumunan orang, mereka sedang tertawa. Aku menjadi segan untuk memintanya menemaniku, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri.

Di saat aku sedang melihat-lihat keadaan sekolah, tepatnya di halaman belakang, aku bertemu dengan beberapa orang, sepertinya mereka adalah grup dan sekali aku melihat mereka, aku yakin mereka bukan anak baik-baik.

Mereka mendekatiku, dan tampaknya mereka akan memalakku. Aku melihat kearah mereka, memperhatikan wajah mereka. Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa beladiri dan memukul jatuh mereka, tapi ini adalah hari pertamaku disini, tidak mungkin bila aku langsung menciptakan keributan, khan?

Sesaat sebelum mereka sempat memalakku, sebuah suara terdengar dari kejauhan. "Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" spontan, kami melihat kearah suara tersebut.. aku terkesan dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah itu, sangat indah.

"Huh? Bukan urus—" perkataan mereka pun terhenti begitu melihat jelas penampilan orang tersebut

"Bo.. Boss.. lebih baik kita pergi sekarang…" ucap teman disebelahnya, "Sebelum kita bermasalah dengan grup mereka.."

Dan mereka pun langsung pergi bergegas meninggalkanku.. menyisakan diriku dan seseorang yang menyelamatkanku. Aku merasa bersyukur karena tertolong oleh seseorang, namun tiba-tiba tubuhku merasa kesakitan, nafasku terengah-engah.. oh, tidak! Gejala itu muncul lagi

"Hei, kau.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia mendekat kearahku

Aku memegang baju tepat di dadaku, sesak..

Sesaat yang kutahu bahwa pandanganku menjadi gelap, dan sesaat sebelum aku jatuh ke tanah, seseorang menahanku

Aku terbangun di ruang yang putih, dan... Sora berada di depanku?

"Roxas! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sora sambil memandangku dengan khawatir, Sora tidak sendiri.. aku menemukan wajah yang tidak familiar berada disampingnya.. seseorang berambut biru muda

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyaku pada mereka

"Mungkin kau bisa bertanya padanya mengapa kau berada disini, dia membawamu ke ruang UKS ini" pria bermabut biru itu melihat kearah jendela, dimana seseorang berambut merah tadi menyelamatkanku. Oh iya! Tadi aku hampir dipalak dan ia yang menyelamatkanku, aku harus berterimakasih padanya

"Ah, dan kenalkan, aku Riku, teman Sora.." Parasnya begitu tampan, aku yakin ia memiliki banyak fans di sekolah ini.

"Roxas" jawabku singkat kepadanya.

Tak lama Sora bertanya padaku "Roxas, apa ini masalah penyakit—" aku spontan menutup mulut Sora. Akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi sensitive bila seseorang bertanya masalah itu.

Riku melihat kondisiku yang tampaknya berbeda, ia lalu menarik Sora kebelakang "Lebih baik, kau mengobrol dengannya, kami berdua akan pergi dulu"

Setelah itu Sora dan Riku pun pergi ke luar. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat dia mendekat ke arahku

"A.. ano.." aku berkata sambil melihat ke bawah, dan ketika aku hendak melihat kearahnya, ia sudah tepat di depanku, mendorongku kebelakang hingga aku kembali tiduran dan ke-2 tangannya berada di samping kepalaku, aku kaget sejenak, lalu melihat kearahnya..

Mata kami bertemu.. warna hijau yang indah seperti emerald. Pandangan kami berdua bertemu.. aku merasa seperti dunia terhenti untuk beberapa detik. Ia memiliki sepasang tattoo seperti tetesan air mata di bawah matanya. Ia kembali berdiri "sepertinya kau tidak apa-apa. Kenalkan, aku Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

Aku mengangguk kepadanya, walau masih bingung akan hal yang terjadi pada sebelumnya "Roxas.. salam kenal, dan terimakasih sudah menolongku tadi"

"No prob, tidak masalah bagiku.. tapi, yakin kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya tadi aku melihat kau terengah-engah.. kau tidak pinsan gara-gara ketakutan khan?"

Aku bengong mendengar pertanyaannya.. aku tidak mau menceritakan tentang penyakitku padanya, maka dari itu aku hanya tertawa kecil sambil berkata "haha.. mungkin saja iya"

Tapi Axel menatapku dengan pandangan yang lain, seakan ia tahu isi diriku.. mata yang ia pancarkan begitu dalam "Hmm.. kalau begitu, biar aku menemanimu agar tidak ada orang yang akan menganggumu.. kau.. anak baru khan?"

"Eh? i..iya" aku tidak mengerti ucapan Axel 'menamani'nya itu.. tapi, siapa yang peduli, mungkin ia hanya sekedar bercanda saja.

"Biar kuantar kau pulang" tiba-tiba Axel mengatakannya setelah kembali melihatku. Aku bingung melihat ekspresinya tersebut, apa dia memang benar orang baik? Aku tidak menuduhnya sebagai orang jahat, tapi… baru pertama kali bertemu, menolong dari para pemalak dan sekarang ingin mengantarkanku pulang? Bisa kau bayangkan betapa baiknya bila aku menjadi dirinya..?

"Ayolah, aku tidak bermaksud buruk kok.." Axel tersenyum kepadaku, entah mengapa aku tidak tega untuk menolak tawaran tersebut, aku membiarkan diriku mengangguk padanya. Setelah mendapat persetujuan, aku melihat senyumnya melebar.

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah pinsan hampir 3 jam, kebetulan hari ini sekolah pulang cepat, 40 menit lagi bel jam pelajaran terakhir akan berbunyi. Lebih baik kita menunggu saja disini, aku malas kembali ke kelas" Axel menarik kursi yang berada di dekatnya kemudian ia duduk disampingku.

"Axel.. kau.. senpai?" aku ragu bertanya padanya, seragam kami memang sama, yang membedakan tingkatan kelas adalah warna dasi kami, tetapi berhubung ia tidak menggunakan dasi, aku bisa mengira-ngira bahwa ia lebih tua dariku.

"menurutmu?" Axel kembali bertanya padaku, sambil meletakkan dagunya di kasur dan memandangku yang sedang duduk, letak kasur disini memang sengaja dibuat agak tinggi, bila tidak, kupikir Axel akan kesulitan untuk membungkukkan badan karena tingginya. "haha.. jangan memandangku dengan muka aneh seperti itu, Roxie, ya.. aku memang senpai, harusnya aku memakai dasi biru, tetapi aku malas memakainya, kelasku di 3-2"

"Ohh.. dan tunggu.. kau memanggilku apa barusan?" alis mata kiriku naik sedikit ketika mendengar sebutannya padaku.. Roxie?

"Oww.. tapi nama itu cocok denganmu, kau tahu, nama yang imut sesuai dengan orang aslinya" Axel berkata sambil tersenyum sinis padaku.. dia sedang menjahiliku

"Katakan Roxie sekali lagi dan aku akan menendangmu keluar dari sini, Axel. Aku tidak peduli bila kau senpai atau kohai sekalipun." pelototku pada Axel

"Kowaiii.. seram, seram.." Axel tertawa melihat reaksi marahku tersebut, tetapi setelah kucerna lagi perkataannya bahwa … aku imut? Itu membuat pipiku merona sedikit.

Bel pelajaran pun selesai berbunyi, semua orang segera berhamburan keluar dari kelas, sebagian masih berada di lorong-lorong sekolah, sebagian di kantin, perpustakaan, taman, bahkan kelas. Apa mereka sebegitu sukanya terhadap sekolah dan tidak ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan sekolah?

"kau tahu, Rox? Sekolah ini sudah seperti rumah ke-2 bagi kita, jadi jangan heran bila kau menemukan banyak murid yang masih berada disekolah sampai sore hari. Kau akan menemukan betapa menyenangkannya sekolah ini kelak" Axel tertawa kecil sambil berbicara padaku, ia menemaniku menuju kelasku 2-1. aku tidak tahu jelas apa yang terjadi tapi orang-orang rasanya melihat kearah kami dengan sedikit pandangan yang ketakutan. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja..

Axel mengantarkanku sampai ke kelas, sampai dikelas, aku menemukan note kecil dari sora

_-Roxas, maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Hari ini ayah memintaku untuk pulang lebih cepat, Riku akan mengantarkanku pulang, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Hati-hati pulangnya, Rox. Sampai berjumpa besok.. P.S : ini nomor teleponku 12462xxxx bila terjadi apa-apa, jangan segan untuk menghubungiku ya.. __ ~Sora~ -_

Aku tersenyum dan memasukan note Sora kedalam tasku, setibanya di luar, Axel menggiringku ke motornya. Ia memberikan helm-nya padaku.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku padanya

"Aku hanya memiliki 1 helm. Lebih baik kau yang memakainya dan.. pegangan yang kencang ya" Axel berkata sambil menaiki motornya, aku mengikutinya kemudian. Ketika motor mulai dinyalakan, aku hanya memegang ujung bajunya saja. "Siap ya.. Wo-hoooOO..!" teriak axel kemudian. Setelah berjalannya motor, yang kecepatannya seperti orang yang kesurupan, dengan reflek aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang lalu menutup mataku kencang-kencang. Entah berapa lama hingga Axel mulai berbicara padaku

"Rox? Sampai kapan kau mau terus memelukku?" Mukaku memerah mendengar perkataan Axel, aku langsung melepas pelukanku, reflek mengangkat ke-2 tangan yang kusesali kembali pada tempat semula lagi ketika aku sadar bahwa kecepatan berkemudi Axel ini melebihi rata-rata manusia yang normal. Lagipula jalanan sepi, hanya terdapat 2 atau 3 kendaraan saja

"Hahaha.. bukan berarti aku keberatan dipeluk olehmu kok, bila kau takut, kau bisa mengatakan untuk mengurangi kecepatanku, aku tidak keberatan" Axel tertawa kembali. Jadi, dia hanya menggodaku? Ingin sesekali kupukul kepalanya ini kelak dikemudian hari.

Aku hanya cemberut melihat tindakan Axel, sekarang aku mulai terbiasa dan membuka mataku, Axel pun mengurangi kecepatan motornya. "Sekolah kita itu unik, dengan berjalan kaki kita bisa lebih cepat sampai dibanding memakai kendaraan, karena kita harus memutar jalan agar bisa keluar dari halaman sekolah yang luas ini.

"Lalu, dimana letak rumahmu, Rox?"

Aku memberitahu Axel dimana arah rumahku, dan ia segera mengantarkanku pulang, tepat di depan rumahku.. dengan selamat dan sedikit olahraga jantung. Aku berterimakasih padanya karena telah banyak merepotkannya. Axel hanya tersenyum dan sebelum pergi, ia memandang sejenak ke arah rumahku..berpikir lalu berpamitan denganku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Axel, teman yang unik, pikirku dalam hati

Keesokan harinya, aku kaget mendengar ibu berkata bahwa ada teman yang menjemputku. Memangnya siapa yang mau menjemput pagi-pagi seperti ini? Ibu berkata bahwa ia anak yang baik, rambutnya merah dan matanya hijau… tunggu, ciri-ciri yang familiar… Axel?

Aku membuka mataku lebar dan segera membuka jendela, aku melihat Axel tersenyum melihatku yang shock ketika mengetahui bahwa ia menjemputku. Tunggu, kenapa Axel menjemputku? Perasaan kemarin dia tidak berkata bahwa ia akan kerumahku, khan?

Butuh beberapa menit untuk segera bergegas menyiapkan semuanya, sekitar 30 menit baru aku siap, aku melihat ibu sedang mengobrol bersama Axel di ruang tamu. Sebelum pergi, aku dan Axel berpamitan kepada Ibu. Cloud tidak ada hari ini karena pekerjaannya maka dari itu kami hanya berdua saja dirumah.

"Kenapa kau menjemputku?" tanyaku kepada Axel yang sedang memboncengku

"Hah? Kau bilang apa, Rox?" Axel bertanya kembali kepadaku.. Kurangi kecepatanmu, Ax, dan kau akan mendengar jelas perkataanku barusan..

"KENAPA.. KAU.. MENJEMPUTKU?" teriakku padanya

"Oohh… hanya iseng saja, lagipula aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku"

Aku mengerutkan alisku, Axel sungguh berbuat sesukanya. Tapi melihatku pada pagi hari itu.. dengan muka yang kusut dan ekspresiku barusan itu… arrgghhhh!

Sesampainya disekolah dan keluar dari tempat parkir, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari kejauhan

"AXELLLLL…!"

Kami melihat kearah suara tersebut, dan dalam hitungan detik ketika kami menengok, Axel sudah tertubruk jatuh dalam keadaan terpeluk oleh seseorang

"Gezz.. Demyx, bisakah kau menyapa dengan biasa? Pantatku bisa datar lama-lama bila hampir setiap pagi kau jatuhkan aku dalam posisi seperti ini.."

Orang yang bernama Demyx itu pun melepaskan pelukannya kepada Axel. Siapa dia? Memeluk Axel tiba-tiba.. sesaat pandangan mata kami bertemu saat dia duduk disebelah Axel. Seseorang dibelakangnya menarik kerahnya hingga dia bangkit berdiri

"Huuaaahuwawa…!" teriak Demyx

"Sampai kapan kau mau duduk disitu seperti orang bodoh, Demyx?" seseorang dengan rambut biru yang menutupi sebagian matanya berkata pada Demyx, sambil membawa buku di tangan sebelahnya. Demyx hanya melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan puppy eyes lalu kembali melihat kearah kami

"Heihei.. siapa kau?" Demyx berkata kepadaku

"Ah.. namaku Roxas, aku murid baru disini, salam kenal"

Kulihat mata Demyx berbinar-binar seperti anak yang baru mendapat mainan baru dan tak lama ia langsung mendekapku dalam pelukannya "Kawaiiii!"

Aku bengong melihat tindakannya itu, namun belum beberapa detik, Axel langsung menarikku dan seorang berambut biru itu kembali menarik Demyx

"Kau tahu, kau bisa memberi kesan pertama yang buruk padanya bila kau langsung memeluknya seperti itu, Demyx"

"Tapi, Zexy.. dia sangat imut sampai aku ingin memeluknya, dia terlihat seperti anak boneka beruang" ucap Demyx antusias pada temannya yang berambut biru tersebut

"Roxas, maaf bila kau kaget akan tindakan Demyx, ia sudah terbiasa dengan kontak seperti itu, jadi tolong maklumi gerak-geriknya ya.." Axel berkata sambil menepuk pundakku

"Ah, namaku Demyx.. salam kenal Roxas" Kata Demyx dengan ceria

"Namaku Zexion, salam kenal" Zexion memberikan tangannya dan aku menjabatnya

"Kemana yang lainnya?" Tanya Axel pada mereka

"Mumuuu.. Marly-chan bilang dia ada urusan keluarga jadi dia tidak masuk selama beberapa minggu, Xi-chan juga sakit dan yang lainnya.. tidak ada kabar, aku malas bertemu yang lainnya sih..umumuu" Demyx berkata sambil menggerakan ke-2 tangannya.. benar-benar hyperaktif..

"Ohh.. lalu, Zexion, kau tidak ada kegiatan OSIS begitu pulang sekolah, bukan?"

"Ya, hari ini tidak ada rapat atau apapun"

"Baguslah, kalau begitu kita bisa hang-out bersama.. hei, Roxas.. kau punya waktu luang pulang sekolah, khan? Bagaimana bila ikut dengan kami saja jalan-jalan mengelilingi sebagian Twilight Town?" Tanya Axel

"Eh? Tidak ada..sih..seharusnya.." aku kaget mendengar pertanyaan Axel yang mendadak tersebut

"Kalau begitu kupastikan kau bergabung dengan kita begitu pulang sekolah ya.."

Kami pun pergi menuju kantin, masih ada 1 jam sebelum sekolah dimulai.. Axel, tidakkah kau terlalu pagi menjemputku..? Kami duduk di deretan meja di sekitar ujung. Kami asyik mengobrol hingga Demyx bertanya sesuatu padaku...

"Ne, ne.. darimana tempat asalmu dan kenapa kau pindah ke Twilight Town, Roxas?" Demyx langsung antusias menanyaiku

"Err.. aku datang dari Destiny Island untuk melakukan perawatan di Twilight Town" aku berkata sambil melihat kebawah, semoga ia tidak menanyai penyakitku..

Axel yang tampaknya asyik sedari tadi dengan coffee-nya kini mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku

"Dokter bilang perawatan medis disana masih belum bisa meneliti penyakitku, jadi dia menyarankan untuk pergi ke Twilight Town, tapi tenang saja, penyakitku tidak menular kok"

"Hmm… aku juga baru pindah 3 tahun lalu kemari, Roxas" Kata Demyx yang langsung mengganti topic, syukurlah.. aku malas harus menjawab pertanyaan yang menyangkut penyakitku itu

"Dulu grup kami, err.. maksudku, kami pernah membuat sebuah grup, tepatnya aku dan Zexy baru memasuki grup yang Axel masuki 2 tahun lalu, tapi hal buruk terjadi, jadi yah.. menyisakan sisa dari grup saja"

"Demyx, kenapa kau menceritakan hal tersebut pada Roxas? Kita tidak bisa memaksa dia untuk menjadi grup kita, khan?" kata Zexion

"Grup? Apa maksud.. kalian?" aku bertanya sambil kebingungan

"Ya, disekolah ini tentu banyak anak bermasalah, bukan? Untuk melindungi diri kita sendiri, seperti kejadian yang tidak diinginkan saat aku bertemu denganmu, Roxie, kita membuat beberapa grup dan dengan tameng nama grup tersebut, tidak ada yang bisa melukai kita karena kita terlindungi oleh nama grup tersebut, dan tentu saja kita terlindungi karena adanya beberapa orang yang disegani oleh yang lainnya..tapi itu terserah kau mau memasuki grup mana"

"He.. ternyata ada yang seperti itu ya? Lalu, apa Sora juga.."

"Sora? Apa kau maksud Sora yang sering berada bersama Riku itu? Kalau itu adalah Sora yang kau maksud, ia sudah aman bersama Riku"

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk memasuki grup manapun, bagi grup kami tidak ada peraturan khusus, tapi entah bagi grup lain, kami bertindak sama seperti teman yang bergerombol saja pada umumnya" Axel menjelaskannya padaku

"Ehm.. kalau begitu.. apa aku bisa bergabung dengan kalian?" kataku yang alhasil membuat mata Demyx kembali bersinar dan nyaris memelukku bila bukan Zexion yang menahannya, aku juga dapat melihat senyum Axel melebar

"Selamat datang di Organization XIII, Roxas"

* * *

Axel : Wajah Roxie ketika bangun tidur sangat imut~ woHooo..

Roxas : Axel, berhenti memanggilku dengan nama 'Roxie'

Demyx : Kenapa? aku juga memanggil Zexion dengan Zexy.. :3

Roxas : Aku berbeda dengan Zexion, Demyx

Axel : Kalau begitu kita buat kau terbiasa dengan nickname ini.. Roxie, Roxieee, Roxiee~~~

*BANG*

Zexion : *sign* bisakah kalian membiarkanku belajar dengan tenang?

ren : haha.. ^^ sepertinya akan terjadi keributan disini.. semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya.. ditunggu juga reviewnya.. (^o)/

Jaa nee~~


	3. Chapter 2

ren : My Last Page For You chapter 2 ^^ sampai lupa buat nulis disclaimernya.. gomen, gomen.. m(_ _)m

Disclaimer : Square Enix & Disney

Pair : AkuRoku, sedikit Zemyx dan beberapa pair lainnya yang akan menyusul.. :D

* * *

Chapter II : The Confession

"I wish the night, full of the dreams that rusted and fell off would shine on me, like a mirage that floats from right to left and disappears, Unaware of the thousands of tears and the pain..running through the black earth in shattering pain, to avoid what was in my dedusion...Could you get me out of this cipher? -Zexion-"

Sudah hampir 1 minggu aku berada bersama Organization XIII? Dan aku mulai terbiasa dengan sifat Demyx yang selalu memelukku di pagi hari, dan Zexion, aku mengetahui dia bukan tipe orang yang suka berbicara banyak, ia selalu berada bersama bukunya, kulihat setiap hari bukunya selalu berubah.. pengetahuannya sangat luas, aku yakin ia terpilih sebagai wakil OSIS dengan tidak percuma. Aku dan Sora pun menjadi sering bertemu dan bermain sama seperti dulu, tetapi bedanya, kali ini Sora selalu mengekor kepada Riku, sedangkan Namine dan Kairi, aku sering melihat mereka bersama Sora sesekali. Dan Axel.. hubungan kami sudah semakin dekat seperti seorang sahabat, entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman bila berada bersama dengannya. Kami sering mengobrol dan tertawa bersama, setiap istirahat kami selalu bertemu dengan Zexion maupun Demyx, kadang-kadang aku juga makan bersama Sora, Riku, Kairi dan Namine.

Pada hari ini, Axel mengajakku bersama Zexion dan Demyx pergi jalan-jalan lagi, disaat kami sedang asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba Axel berhenti dan aku melihat kearah pandangannya..

"Well, well.. siapa yang kita temukan disini, Nii-san.. 3 orang pemberontak di Organization XIII" seorang wanita dengan 2 antena? Hei, rambutnya mirip dengan antena.. mengatakannya dengan nada yang sinis

"Larxene" Mata Axel menajam melihat 2 orang yang berada di depannya itu

"Hari ini kami tidak ada niat untuk bertengkar denganmu, Axel. Bila Xemnas tidak menyetujui hal ini, kami tidak akan bertindak sesuai keinginan kami" seseorang yang disebut dengan sebutan Nii-san itu berkata kepada kami

"Oh~ dan siapa anak pirang itu? Anggota baru kaliankah? Haha..kalian memang tidak lebih dari kelompok pecundang"

Temperku naik ketika kata-kata itu dikeluarkan dengan nada yang sangat melecehkan namun Axel mencegahku

"Xigbar, lebih baik kau jaga perkataan adikmu itu sebelum aku lepas kontrol dan memasukkannya ke rumah sakit, kalian tentu tahu apa akibat berurusan denganku, bukan?" Axel tersenyum sinis kepada mereka

"Cih, aku tidak punya waktu bertengkar denganmu, Axel. Kami akan pergi sekarang bukan karena kami takut akan ancaman kecilmu itu. Tentu kami akan senang bila bisa melihatmu dikeluarkan juga dari Kingdom Hearts, hahaha.." Larxene tertawa sambil berjalan dan meninggalkan kami semua

"Axel" Zexion menghentikan lamunan Axel "Lebih baik kita ceritakan masalah kelompok kita kepada Roxas. Tidak adil bila dia tidak mengetahuinya, bukan?"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke café terdekat! Aku tahu café yang enak untuk didiami selama berjam-jam" kata Demyx dengan girang

"Yarre, yarre.. sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, baiklah, kau yang memimpin, Dem" kata Axel yang berhasil membuat Demyx berlarian seperti anak kecil

Sesampainya di café yang dituju dan setelah selesai memesan apa yang akan kami makan/minum selama beberapa jam kedepan, Axel, Demyx dan Zexion pun mulai menceritakan masalah grup kami.

"Organization XIII, adalah organisasi yang dibentuk oleh Xemnas, ia adalah ketua-err.. mantan ketua grup kita, wakilnya adalah Saix. Dikatakan XIII karena anggota kami pada saat itu tepat berjumlah 13, yaitu Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexy, Saix, Axel, aku, Luxord, Marly, Larxene dan Xi-chan" kata Demyx

"Grup kami termasuk grup terkuat dalam Kingdom Hearts, hampir semua grup takut akan grup kami, dan tempat yang biasa kami tempati di kantin adalah tempat dimana kita sering berkumpul, Roxas. Maka dari itu, kau selalu menemukan meja tersebut kosong walaupun ditengah keramaian, bukan? Karena itu merupakan kursi grup kita berada. Beberapa orang diantara grup kami sering sekali membuat masalah, seperti Xigbar, Luxord, Larxene yang suka membuat keributan dan perkelahian. Termasuk salah satunya Axel diantara mereka. Vexen selalu memakai peralatan lab untuk melakukan berbagai percobaannya. Marluxia membuka kebun sendiri di halaman sekolah, dan bila ada seseorang yang merusaknya, ia akan menghabisi orang tersebut, Saix adalah seorang yang Perfectionist, aku sering bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan. Dan Xemnas, ia adalah orang yang paling berbahaya" ucapan Zexion terhenti ketika Axel memberi dia tanda bahwa ia akan melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Suatu hari tanpa sengaja aku mengetahui niat buruk Xemnas, ia bermaksud meng-hack semua data di sekolah Kingdom Hearts ini, dan mengubah semua peraturan yang terdapat disini bersama orang-orang pengikutnya, Saix, Xigbar, Larxene, Xaldin, Luxord dan Vexen. Saat itu, terjadi juga pemberontakan. Aku menentang Xemnas, begitu pula dengan Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, Xion dan Lexaeus sehingga terciptalah 2 kubu. Tanpa kami sadari kami benar-benar serius untuk mempertahankan sekolah ini, semua peraturan dibuat berdasarkan dasar yang telah ada di dalam program sekolah dan bila Xemnas meng-hack itu semua, ia bisa mengubah segala peraturan yang ada dan, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi, maka dari itu aku menentang niatnya itu. Setelah segala perbuatan Xemnas dkk diketahui oleh pihak guru mereka langsung dikeluarkan, hanya Vexen dan Luxord yang masih berada di Kingdom Hearts sampai saat ini, tapi mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Sejak saat itu, kupikir Larxene dan yang lainnya membenciku karena tindakanku itu" aku menutup pembicaraanku dengan meminum moca, tanpa kusadari tangan Roxas menyentuh ujung pakaianku

"Tindakanmu... tidak salah, Axel.. aku memang tidak tahu Xemnas, tapi melihat bagaimana kau bertindak, aku yakin dia bukan orang yang baik" tanpa sadar aku menarik ujung pakaian Axel yang membuatnya melihat kearahku lalu tersenyum.

"Kau benar, Roxieee... Xemnas itu kejam, dia sadis, tidak berperasaan, dsb. Dia bahkan pernah menendangku sampai jatuh ke selokan" tambah Demyx sambil cemberut

"Itu khan salahmu sendiri, Demyx, kau dengan semangatnya berteriak-teriak kegirangan sambil mengelilinginya..tak heran bila Xemnas menendangmu, tapi aku setuju akan perkataan Demyx bahwa ia adalah orang yang jahat. Sebisa mungkin jauhilah dia, Roxas. Bila kau bertemu dengannya di manapun, segera larilah. Xemnas memiliki rambut perak, pandangan matanya dingin, ia selalu terlihat bersama Saix, ia memiliki tanda X di dahinya, Saix memiliki rambut biru"

Aku mengganguk, apapun yang terjadi, sepertinya mereka adalah orang-orang yang berbahaya yang harus aku jauhi. Setelah selesai berbicara, dan keasyikkan bercanda tanpa kami sadari langit sudah berubah warna, sepertinya hampir menjelang malam. Kami pun bergegas untuk pulang.

Keesokan harinya, kami berkumpul seperti biasa di meja kantin, tapi ada yang berbeda. Namine pergi menghampiri kami yang sedang mengobrol, dan ia meminta Axel untuk berbicara dengannya tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk. Axel setuju dan pergi bersama Namine, aku melihat kearah mereka. Axel menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia malu-malu, tak lama aku melihat mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Sebenarnya.. apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Aku terus terpaku pada pandanganku terhadap Axel dan Namine, tanpa menyadari pandangan Zexion yang melihat kearahku. Ia kemudian melihat arah mataku melihat, kemudian melihatku kembali. Ketika mereka berdua sedang tertawa bersama, ia melihatku dalam ekspresi yang sedih

"Roxas.."

Aku terkejut ketika Zexion memanggil namaku, aku melupakan bahwa ia dan Demyx masih berada disampingku.

"Apa kau—" sebelum Zexion sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Demyx berteriak

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh...!" Spontan, kami berdua melihat kearah Demyx, kaget akan reaksinya yang tiba-tiba itu

"Aku lupa, hari ini aku ada konser bersama teman band-ku! Ah, bagaimana ini, bagaimana.. huehueee" Demyx bertanya sambil berdiri dan berlari keliling melingkar

"Demyx, tak ada gunanya kau lari tidak jelas seperti itu. Mengapa kau tidak pergi ke tempat band-mu berada sekarang?" tanya Zexion

"A-haa.. bagaimana bila kalian juga ikut? Onegai, onechaaaii.." Demyx memohon kepada kami

"Bagaimana, Roxas?" Zexion bertanya kepadaku

"Err..." aku melihat kearah Demyx yang sudah memohon padaku dengan wajah puppy eye's-nya "aku..setuju saja, tapi bagaimana dengan Axel?"

"Itu urusan gampang, biar aku memberi dia pesan, ayo, kita pergi sekarang" Demyx menarikku bersama dengannya dengan gitar yang ia bawa dibelakang pundaknya. Zexion mengikuti kami dari belakang.

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan, tiba-tiba ponsel Demyx berdering

1 new message (s)

From : Axel

_Demyx! Hey, kemana kalian semua? Kalian kejam sekali meninggalkanku seorang diri menemukan tumpukan sampah makanan kalian begitu aku kembali dari berbicara dengan Namine._

Demyx lalu mengetik pesannya kepada Axel

_Axel, aku lupa hari ini aku harus konser, aku tidak mau mengganggu adegan sweet-sweet kalian berdua, jadi kami pergi duluan. Datang ke tempat biasa ya? Roxas juga ikut loh__.. :D_

Beberapa menit kemudian, ponsel Demyx kembali berdering

1 new message (s)

_Heh.. siapa yang bersweet-sweet, huh?  
OK, aku akan kesana sekarang._

Demyx mengajakku memasuki sebuah aula, seperti theater, kemudian aku bisa melihat beberapa orang berada di panggung, sepertinya sedang latihan. Demyx lalu pergi ke tempat mereka, ia langsung diberi sambutan jotosan oleh salah seorang anggota band tersebut, tapi setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama.

"Sifat Demyx terlalu easy going" kata Zexion "tapi itulah nilai positif darinya"

Aku setuju dengan perkataan Zexion, walaupun sifatnya kekanak-kanakan, tapi..sifat terbuka dari dirinyalah yang merupakan nilai positif baginya.

"Lebih baik kita mencari kursi untuk duduk, sebelum tempat ini menjadi ramai dan kita tidak kebagian tempat duduk" aku menganguk pada perkataan Zexion lalu berjalan dan mencari lokasi yang pas untuk melihat aksi Demyx.

15 menit kemudian, kami melihat ruangan mulai dipenuhi dengan orang-orang, aku khawatir Axel tidak akan kebagian tempat duduk, tapi sebelum aku melanjutkan pikiranku itu, seseorang menepuk pundakku dan duduk disebelahku, itu Axel.

Tampaknya pertunjukkan pun akan segera dimulai, sinar lampu utama dimatikan, digantikan oleh sinar-sianar lampu dan asap dari panggung. Disana tampak Demyx dan kawan-kawannya, seperti biasa, Demyx tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang penuh semangat. Demyx menyampaikan kata pembuka dan disambut dengan hangat oleh para penonton. Konser pun menikmati semua nyanyian Demyx, tak menyangka ia sangat pintar dalam bermain gitar, suaranya pun terdengar begitu khas, dan lagu yang ia bawakan hampir sama dengan pribadinya yang ceria tersebut. Pada saat terakhir, para penonton meminta encore, dan Demyx tak bisa berhenti bersorak-sorak. Ia membawakan lagu terakhir sebelum benar-benar menutup pentasnya itu.

[More Than a Feeling]

Dakishimetara me wo tojiru nante kimi mo sono ki nan ja nai?  
it's the moment of truth it's more than a feeling  
koi ga hajimaru n' dakara...

samete 'ru you na kimi no shisen nanka ii mo hekomu yo  
dakedo kimi datte suki miseru no tsumi ja nai  
kimi to ireba itsumo futari de waratterare 'ru yo  
tsumaranai JOOKU sono tame ni aru n' da yo nee?

karume ni suki da nante  
shinjite kurenai yoru demo  
sou demo nakya ienai yo  
sonna seikaku TAIPU

Reff : dakishimetara me wo tojiru nante kimi mo sono ki nan ja nai?  
it's the moment truth its's more than a feeling  
ima no kimochi wo shinji na yo  
honto wa douyou shite n' dakedo  
yamechau motta inai nee?  
hinsou na BODI de semero!

tsunagaru te to te no aida ni tsutawaru kankaku  
uso ja nai hazu datte nurete 'ru hitomi  
o-deko ni nikai no KISU de hajimaru no koi no mahou dakara  
yurete 'ru kimi no kokoro kitto mou hanasanai  
itsu no manika soba ni inai nante kimi mo ari e nai n' ja nai?  
it's the moment of truth it's more than a feeling  
kakugo kimete ii n' ja nai?

kinou no sensei jutsu de  
kyou kimechae tte de takara  
SUKEJUURU akechatte  
asa made futari karamatte

Reff

Sebelum Demyx mengakhiri lagunya, aku pergi ke toilet. Dan ketika aku keluar, aku kaget melihat Axel berada di depan, sepertinya menungguku.

"Roxas, tukeran nomor HP dong.. aku baru sadar aku belum punya nomormu" jadi, Axel berada di sini untuk menanyakan itu?

"Um.. baiklah"

"Kalau begitu, kau catat di HP-ku dan aku akan mencatat nomorku di HP-mu, OK?"

Aku mengetik nomorku di ponsel Axel, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Ketika aku menyerahkannya kembali, ia langsung menekan tombol untuk menelopon nomorku, dan setelah melihat ponselku berbunyi, ia lalu tersenyum dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke sakunya.

"HHmn.. kenapa, Roxie?" kata Axel melihatku

". . . Tidak percaya bahwa itu nomorku ya?"

"Bukan, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, got it memorized?"

"Oh, whatever.."

* * *

ren : Chapter 2 selesai.. XD *tepuk tangan*

Demyx : Sebenarnya, apa yang dibicarakan Axel dan Namine sich?

*telinga Roxas melebar dan segera ikut nimbrung*

Zexion : Ya.. lagipula wajah Axel senang sekali ketika berbicara dengan Namine..

Demyx : Love-love~~

Axel : Oh, man.. diamlah Demyx, itu bukan hal yang perlu kau perdebatkan.. *melihat ke arah Roxas* Ohh.. Little Roxiee.. jealous?

Roxas : *blush* Berisik kau, Axel..

Namine : kalau kalian ingin tahu, akan dibahas di chapter jauh berikutnya..

ren : Oh ya, lagu yang dinyanyikan Demyx adalah lagu salah satu seiyuunya Demyx di Jepang sana, SuzuKen XD judulnya More Than A Feeling, jadi.. ren ga tau apa artinya.. =x= hehe.. *dilemparin*

Roxas : Ok.. kalau begitu kami tunggu reviewnya :)

-Matta ne- (.)/


	4. Chapter 3

Minnaaaaa.. gomen baru bisa update.. hiks.. TT^TT  
ren-chanz baru selesai ULUM di skul..tapi gara2 pas ULUM masih banyak waktu buat nunggu, kepikiran cerita Akuroku dah.. XD

Ok deh.. met baca..

Chapter III : When he Know the Truth

"I can only bloom my wishes...you're my all. I watching you from here even your eyes as they mature and slowly grow rounder, my watches never stop anytime, 're my dear. I hope the screw in my back that I get from being with you never stops -Demyx-"

Pada hari ini aku bertemu dengan salah satu anggota dari Organization XIII, anggota ke-13, Xion

"Salam kenal, Roxas" kata Xion sambil tersenyum kepadaku

Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di depan gerbang masuk dan tidak kami sadari bahwa kami pergi ketempat yang sama, kantin..bertemu dengan Demyx, Zexion dan Axel

"Ah, salam kenal juga..Xion"

"Xwi-huaaan, khcaaau kemhaanwa sauaha siwhh?" (Xi-chan, kau menana saja sih?) Demyx bertanya sambil mengunyah makanan

"Demyx, habiskan dulu makananmu baru berbicara" Zexion duduk sambil memberi pesanan minum Demyx

"Haha.. Demyx, kau sebaiknya menghilangkan kebiasaan itu. Nafsu makan seseorang mungkin bisa hilang bila melihat gaya makanmu yang seperti itu.."Kata Xion padanya.

"Mumuuu... kau tidak imut ah, Xion.. ngomong-ngomong demammu sudah turun khan?"

"Demyx, dia tidak akan masuk bila dia masih sakit, kau tahu itu.." Axel menjawab pertanyaan Demyx. Oh, jadi Xion baru sembuh dari demam

"Ngomong-ngomong.. bicara soal keluarga, kau punya seorang kakak khan, Roxas?" tanya Demyx padaku

"Eh? Maksudmu Cloud?"

"Cloud?" Mata Demyx melebar ketika mendengar nama tersebut

"Masaka... apakah Cloud yang itu?"

"Ya, Demyx, kakak Roxas, adalah Cloud yang dulu pernah berurusan dengan kita, aku pernah mengantarkan Roxas kerumahnya dan tak kusangka bahwa Cloud adalah kakaknya" Axel kembali berbicara kepada Demyx. Oh, pantas, ketika pertama kali Axel mengantarkanku pulang, ia seolah memikirkan sesuatu..

"Ah.. masalah...waktu itu ya? Pada saat Xemnas masih berada disini, ketika pemberontakan besar-besaran di Kingdom Hearts" tutur Xion

"Saat sekolah kami mengalami pemberontakan, salah satu polisi yang menenangkan tempat kejadian adalah kakakmu, Roxas. Dia orang yang sigap, tak lebih dari 1 jam, semua lapangan sudah menjadi sunyi dan pada saat pemeriksaan, Cloud membawa kami ke rumahnya, menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi" Zexion berkata sambil membalik-balikkan halaman bukunya

Aku tidak tahu bahwa Cloud-nii ternyata sangat tegas dengan tugasnya, teliti, disiplin, tegas..dan kejauhan, aku melihat Sora dan Kairi yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepadaku, aku meminta izin untuk pergi kesana sebentar. Dan ketika aku sedang pergi, tampaknya mereka sedang membicarakan suatu hal yang serius, entahlah..

"Axel, apa Roxas sudah tahu tentang.." Perkataan Xion terpotong ketika Axel menghentikannya

"Tidak, kita tidak membutuhkan apapun dari Roxas, ini adalah keeinginanku semata untuk memasukkannya kedalam Organization XIII"

"...Tapi kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bila Xemnas mengetahui hal ini, bukan? Aku khawatir bila sesuatu hal buruk terjadi padanya.. walau kami baru bertemu, aku juga bisa merasakan bagaimana saat pertama kali bergabung disini.." Muka Xion terlihat sedikit sedih bercampur dengan khawatir

"Tenang saja, Axel pasti akan melindungi Roxas, khan?" Demyx tersenyum lebar kepada Xion

"Bagiku sampai saat ini, baru Roxaslah orang pertama yang bisa membuat Axel yang brutal ini menjadi sangat tenang. Kau, menganggapnya sangat berharga, khan?" Zexion pun ikut berkata-kata

"Gezz.. bisakah kalian menghentikan pembicaraan ini.. sebelum ia mendengar pembicaraan kita ini"

Tak lama aku kembali dengan melihat muka Axel yang sedikit merona, ia tampak sedikit marah-marah.. apa Demyx, Zexion dan Xion menjahilinya? Kulihat mereka ber-3 tertawa melihat kearah Axel yang mulai cemberut tersebut

Beberapa minggu kemudian, hubungan diantara kami semakin akrab saja, ditambah dengan kedatangan Xion, grup kami semakin bertambah bising. Tapi aku suka dengan keramaian ini, rasanya kebersamaan ini begitu hangat.

Pada hari itu, aku pulang kerumah seorang diri. Hari ini Axel bilang akan pergi kerumah temannya, Demyx menunggu Zexion yang sedang menghadiri rapat OSIS, dan Xion sedang melakukan ulangan susulan dan harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan lab-nya. Sora sedang menunggu Riku, Riku juga masuk dalam salah satu bagian dari OSIS. Sedangkan Namine hari ini tidak masuk karenna flu, Kairi pulang lebih cepat karena ia juga terserang flu ketika jam pelajaran ke-5, jadi tinggalah aku seorang diri pulang kerumah.

Ketika aku berada di jalan, aku melihat didepanku sudah ada seseorang yang kukenal menghalangi jalanku.. ia adalah orang yang dulu pernah bersama Larxene, kakaknya, yaitu Xigbar

"Bocah, aku ada urusan denganmu..ikutlah denganku" katanya dengan suara beratnya itu

"Bagaimana bila aku menolaknya?" kataku kepadanya

"Xemnas menyuruhku untuk membawamu menemuinya, mau tidak mau, aku harus menyeretmu" Xigbar mulai mendekati dan hendak memegang tanganku, aku menolak dengan menempis tangannya.

Ketika Xigbar hendak menarikku, aku menendang perutnya, sesekali aku harus bertahan dan menyerangnya, aku tidak mau pergi menemui Xemnas, Axel dan yang lainnya berkata bahwa ia adalah orang yang jahat. Saat kesempatan datang untuk memukulnya jatuh, tiba-tiba semua menjadi blank, badanku tidak bisa bergerak dan kepalaku menjadi pusing...sangat pusing. Xigbar yang bingung tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk memukulku, aku terjatuh cukup keras, dan kurasakan kepalaku bertambah sakit, ketika kupegang bagian kepala belakangku.. oh, bagus, sepertinya kepalaku berdarah karena benturan yang keras tersebut. Xigbar mendekat kearahku, aku menutup mataku, pasrah bila ia ingin menyeretku, tapi tiba-tiba yang kudengar adalah suara jatuh dari depanku.. Xigbar jatuh diujung, tepat bersebrangan denganku, walau jarak kami memang jauh. Aku melihat seseorang.. Axel?

Xigbar kini bangun dan mulai memukul Axel, tapi tak lama Axel kembali memukulnya. Aku bisa melihat kemampuan Axel berkelahi memang hebat, aku tidak bisa bergerak melihat perkelahian mereka berdua itu. Terlebih raut wajah Axel terlihat begitu marah, sangat seram.. Tanpa kusadari seseorang kini berada disebelahku

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Tampaknya kepalamu terbentur.. kau harus dibawa kerumah sakit" spontan aku menengok kepada orang yang berada disebelahku itu.. seorang wanita? Oh, bukan.. dia pria, tapi..warna rambutnya.. pink!

"Axel akan mengakhirinya dengan cepat. Ia akan menjadi seorang singa yang mengamuk bila seseorang telah mengusik apa yang berharga baginya."Ia berkata sambil melihat kearah Axel yang sedang memukul jatuh dan membiarkan Xigbar tergeletak di jalan, untungnya jalan tersebut sepi.

'apa yang berharga baginya?' pikirku dalam hati

Aku melihat Axel kini berlari kearahku "Roxas! Kau..lukamu.. darah! Kau.. kau baik-baik saja?"

"Axel, tenanglah dulu.. tampaknya dia terbenturcukup keras, sebaiknya kau membawanya ke Rumah Sakit terdekat, biar aku yang akan mengurus Xigbar"

"Maaf, tapi kuserahkan padamu, Marluxia" Axel tersenyum kepadanya sebelum menggendongku dengan bridal style

Aku kaget ketika Axel menggendongku, Axel sungguh khawatir tentang keadaanku.. dalam perjalanan, aku menutup mataku, dan membiarkan kepalaku bersandar pada dadanya.. begitu hangat, aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya..

Di tempat Xigbar & Marluxia

Xigbar nampaknya tidak sadarkan diri ketika pukulan terakhir yang dilancarkan oleh Axel, Marluxia menyeret Xigbar menuju kursi terdekat dan menaruhnya disana. Pada saat Xigbar terbangun, ia menemukan Marluxia duduk disebelahnya

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya.."

"..Marluxia"

"Kenapa? Mukamu kaget seperti melihat hantu saja"

"... kau.. berada di pihak Axel?"

"Ya, dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan mengikuti Xemnas, Xigbar..ternyata penilaianku terhadapmu itu salah" Marluxia berkata sambil tersenyum sinis

"Hei, Xigbar.. katakanlah pada Xemnas, bila ia sampai berani lagi mengusik Axel maupun kami semua, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk bertindak kedalam perang kalian" Marluxia tertawa sinis sambil memandang Xigbar dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin, hampir menyamai tatapan sinis Xemnas dan hal ini berhasil membuat Xigbar tidak bisa bergerak oleh ancamannya itu

Marluxia pergi meninggalkan Xigbar yang terpaku oleh kejadian yang dialaminya itu, badannya sedikit bergetar ketika melihat ekspresi Marluxia yang seperti itu, bahkan lebih seram dibanding merusak ladang bunga mawarnya.

AXEL POV (Point Of View)

'Damn.. harusnya aku ajak Roxas kerumah Marluxia saja kalau tahu jadinya akan seperti ini.. Xemnas, langkahmu sungguh cepat!' Aku berlari sambil menggendong Roxas menuju rumah sakit, untungnya letak Rumah Sakit tidak terlalu jauh dari letak kami berada, jadi aku cukup membawanya dengan berjalan saja.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, Roxas segera diperiksa, sedangkan aku menelopon rumahnya, ibunya akan datang tak lama lagi. Saat aku berada di luar dan melihat Roxas yang terdidur setelah diobati. Ketika aku memasuki kamarnya dan tak lama aku melihat dia merasa tidak nyaman, nafasnya menjadi terengah-engah, aku segera memanggil dokter dan memeriksa keadaannya, dokter memberi suntikan yang membuat Roxas menjadi tenang

"Dokter, apa yang terjadi dengan Roxas?" aku bertanya pada dokter tersebut

"Ternyata dia adalah anak yang dimaksud oleh para dokter di Destiny Island.. penyakitnya sungguh langka, pelan tetapi sangat mengerikan.. ah, apa kau kerabatnya? Gejala ini mungkin akan sering muncul, kami akan mengambilkan obat penenang bila Roxas kembali bereaksi.. tolong perhatikan Roxas untuk sementara ya" Dokter tersebut pun pergi

Aku mendekat ke tempat Roxas berbaring.. sebenarnya penyakit apa yang menimpamu, Roxas? Tak lama aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka.. ibu Roxas. Aku menceritakan tentang peristiwa yang terjadi, bahwa Roxas terbentur cukup keras, Ibunya hanya mengusap kepala Roxas saja sambil memandang wajahnya yang tenang keika tertidur. Lalu, aku mulai bertanya tentangg penyakit Roxas, kami berbicara di depan ruangan

"Oba-san, sebenarnya penyakit apa yang menimpa Roxas? Tadi dokter mengatakan bahwa penyakitnya adalah penyakit yang langka tetapi sungguh mengerikan" Oba-san hanya tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaanku

"Axel, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri, kupkir tidak adil bila kau tidak mengetahuinya. Roxas menderita sebuah penyakit yang sangat mengerikan, sama seperti kakeknya dulu. Dokter berkata bahwa hidup Roxas mungkin tidak akan lebih dari 5 tahun lagi"

Aku kaget mendengar fakta yang dilontarkan oleh Oba-san.. hidup Roxas.. tak akan lebih dari 5 tahun lagi? Dengan berjalannya waktu, itu berarti tinggal 4 tahun lebih dari sekarang

"Apa.. Roxas mengetahuinya juga?"

"Tidak, Oba-san tidak mau memberitahu keadaannya, Oba-san tidak mau melihat dia yang hidup menderita karena mengetahui bahwa hidupnya tinggal sesingkat itu"

Aku hanya terdiam, jadi.. Roxas tidak tahu akan hal tersebut

Roxas POV

Aku membuka mataku, putih.. dinding yang putih dengan udara yang tidak begitu kusuka, ya.. rumah sakit.. tetapi aku melihat seseorang yang sedang tertidur sambil duduk disebelahku, dia memegang tanganku.. ya, itu adalah Axel..

Aku menyentuh rambutnya.. sungguh unik dan lembut.. saat aku hendak menyelimutinya, tiba-tiba ia terbangun. Axel langsung memelukku, entah mengapa.. jantungku berdetak kencang pada saat ia memelukku..

"A..Axel..?" aku berusaha mengatur detak jantungku, tetapi kulihat Axel begitu serius memelukku.. apa..ada suatu hal yang terjadi?

Pada saat yang bersamaan ditempat yang lain...

Zexion POV

Pada hari ini, seluruh anggota OSIS mengadakan rapat untuk kegiatan sekolah bersama. Seperti pesta kostum dan sebagainya yang akan kami ikuti kelak dikemudian hari. Hari ini aku meminta semuanya untuk pergi duluan, karena rapat mungkin akan berjalan lama. Kami baru selesai menghadiri rapat dan aku melihat langit sudah mulai gelap. Saat aku ingin memasuki kelas untuk mengambil tas, aku menyadari seseorang berada didalam.. Demyx.

Dia sedang bernyanyi didalam dengan nada yang sangat slow, sambil melihat pemandangan dari jendela ke luar, aku berdiri dibalik tembok mendengar nyanyian Demyx yang terdengar begitu sedih tersebut..

[Tobira]

Kizukareta hazu no mukishitsu na kono sekai... Kageri no senritsu ga kikoete kuru... Mamoru tame ni tada subeki koto wo motomete...Shizuka naru sora ni toikakete miru

Me no mae no mabayui shinjitsu ha... Asu kara no genwaku.. Ima Toki ha kita.. Furimuku na Furimuku na...Itsuwari ni nurareta kako ni...Tachi agare Shinjita kiseki wo kachitoru made...Ano tobira he...

Tsumetai hitomi no yami ni moeta kiru hono'o...Chikai no shirushi ga uzuki hajimeru...Mitasareta ayaui kanzen ha Yogensha no bougen...Ima Kaze ha fuku

Osoreru na Osoreru na...Chinmoku ni mo tsureta kage ni...Tachi agare Tashika na yokan wo te ni suru made...Ano tobira he...

Furi hodoke Furi hodoke...Furubita senki no kusari wo...Mai agare Mugen ni hirogaru nessa no hate

Furimuku na Furimuku na...Itsuwari ni nurareta kako ni...Tachi agare Shinjita kiseki wo kachitoru made...Ano tobira he...

"Demyx" aku memanggil namanya, reflek ia langsung melihat kearahku

"Zexyyyy! Rapatmu kali ini lama sekali, aku sampai bosan menunggunya, mumumu..." Demyx langsung lari dan memelukku

"Ya, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk pulang duluan?"

"Buu..tapi aku tidak mau pulang sendiri, aku mau pulang bersamamu, Zexy!" Demyx melepaskan pelukannya

"Hai, hai.. ng.. Demyx?"

"Ya?"

"Lagu tadi..hmmm.. sepertinya berbeda dengan lagu yang biasa kau nyanyikan.. biasanya kau selalu menyanyikan lagu yang gembira..sesuatu terjadi?" aku bertanya pada Demyx, membuat dia membuka lebar matanya karena kaget

"Zexy..kau..mendengarnya?"

"Ya, saat aku ingin memasuki kelas, kau sedang bernyanyi..jadi aku tunggu hingga kau selesai menyanyi

"..."

"Demyx?" aku memanggil namanya, namun ia tidak menjawabnya, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.. aku yakin Demyx pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tapi aku ingin dia menceritakannya langsung padaku, jadi aku membiarkannya. Aku mengambil tasku dan kini menarik Demyx

"Demyx, sampai kapan kau mau bengong? Ayo kita pulang" Demyx mengikutiku dengan gembira dan kami pun pulang bersama pada sore hari itu.

~ Owari ~


	5. Chapter 4

Minna-san.. gomen telat buat update lagi.. x hiks.. ren-chanz sedang asyik berleha-lehe main otome game dikamer, haha..

Nah.. ini buat ngejawab review sebelumnya...

**Nophie-Chan** : di game-nya, Xion emang yang ke-14..tapi berhubung Roxas khan blum masuk ke sekolah Kingdom Hearts disini, (baca : murid pindahan) jadi dia yang ke 14-nya, ke 13-nya diambil sama Xion.. ^^ ren-chanz juga ga tega kalau Roxas dibiarin meninggal.. haaa~ hiksuuu...

**Esa 'Yaoi Incest Pedofil' **: Blum kok.. x hehe.. maksudnya owari di chapie 3.. :D kalau udah tamat, pasti ren-chanz kasih tau kok.. ^^ waahhh.. gomen buat salah ketik dsb.. ren-chanz masih harus banyak latihan menggunakan kata" yang baik dan benar.. ^^

**Disclaimer : Square Enix & Disney.. ren-chanz mah kepingin bawa Akuroku, Zemyx ma RiSo-nya aja deh~ haha.. *author dilemparin***

**Warning : Axel nyatain perasaan (gomen kalau Inggrisnya ada yang salah, habis rda" gimana kalau pake indo)**

Jyaaa.. sekian pesan author. Met baca n review ya.. :D

**CHAPTER IV : Looking at you, never ending of Love**

_~Don't hesitate anymore, I'll pull the blunt thorn out of you and cover the wound until the day you smile. We don't need words.. so, I hope this pure feeling never ends -Axel-~_

Setelah kejadian di Rumah Sakit, keesokan harinya aku sudah dibolehkan untuk pulang. Cloud-nii menjemputku di rumah sakit pada saat pagi hari. Hari ini aku izin dari sekolah, kepalaku masih agak sakit.

Siang harinya Cloud-nii harus kembali ke tempat kerjanya karena ada kejadian pembunuhan bernatai. Kasus ini sedang populer di Twilight Town akhir-akhir ini, dan Cloud-nii yang menangani kasus tersebut.

Pada sore harinya, sekitar jam setengah 3 aku mendengar ibu membangunkanku, dan ketika kuterbangun, Axel, Demyx, Xion, lalu..seseorang yang kutemui 2 hari lalu, Marluxia? Datang menemuiku

"Roxieeee...!" Demyx langsung memelukku ketika kuterbangun

Kali ini Marluxia yang menarik Demyx "Demyx, kau bisa membuatnya berhenti bernafas.." Marluxia pun melempar Demyx hingga berada di tangan Zexion (membayangkan Demyx versi chibi yang dilempar lalu sampai di Zexion .) lalu ia duduk disebelahku

"Hei..kita sudah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi waktu itu keadaan sangat kritis, jadi aku tak sempat memperkenalkan diri..namaku Marluxia, aku sudah mendengar banyak hal tentang dirimu dari Axel"

"Salam kenal juga.. ah, baguslah kalau begitu" Apakah Marluxia teman baik Axel? Sepertinya hubungan mereka dekat sekali, waktu itu juga, Marluxia yang membawa motor Axel sampai ke Rumah Sakit...

"Haha.. jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu dong, tenang saja, aku dan Axel hanya teman biasa saja.." Marluxia tersenyum padaku, seperti ia bisa membaca pikiranku.. mengerikan!

Kami mengobrol hampir 1 jam, kamar yang sunyi senyap seperti kuburan itu pun kini berubah menjadi bising seperti di keramaian pasar.

"Hei.. bagaimana bila kita jalan-jalan saja? Aku sudah meminta izin obaa-san ketika kau masih tidur, Roxie. Katanya bila kau mau pergi, kau bisa ikut dengan kami. Aku juga ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu" Axel tiba-tiba bersua setelah lama berdiam diri

"Ah, ide bagus.. tapi aku masih ada urusan, Axel.. bagaimana kalau kalian saja yang pergi?" tanya Xion kepada kami

"Hmm..aku masih harus mengurus untuk program-program OSIS di rumah, sepertinya aku pass" tutur Zexion

Tak lama Demyx langsung memegang gitarnya "aku mau latihan lagu baru, nyunyu.." tak lama Demyx langsung memeluk gitarnya

"Hmm.. bila kalian semua tidak bisa ikut sih..." Marluxia melihat kearahku dan Axel "kalian berdua saja yang pergi, bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Lagipula, Axel.. ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan bukan? Ini kesempatan bagimu untuk mengatakannya" Zexion tersenyum pada kami lalu bersiap untuk pergi "sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, sampai berjumpa lagi nanti semuanya" Zexion lalu bergegas keluar, Demyx pun menyusulnya "Zexy! Aku ikut, aa.. Roxiee.. aku pulang dulu yaaa.. bhu-bye" Demyx melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil berlari menyusul Zexion

"Kalau begitu aku juga... ayo kita pergi, Marluxia" Xion tersenyum padanya

"Tentu saja.. baiklah, kalian, selamat bersenang-senang ya~" Marluxia kini keluar bersama Xion, tangan Marluxia berada di pundak Xion sambil keluar

"Xion itu pacarnya Marluxia, benar-benar.. mereka seperti berkebalikan saja, satu seperti ke-cewek"an dan satu lagi terkesan tomboy.. haha..."

Aku hanya ber-oohh ria mendengar kenyataan bahwa Xion adalah pacarnya Marluxia, memang, aku tidak menduga akan hal itu

"Hei.. kita jadi pergi, khan?" muka Axel kini berada sekitar 30 cm dari wajahku.. sangat dekat!

"Ah, iya.. bentar, aku ganti baju dulu"

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu dibawah ya" Axel tersenyum lebar lalu meninggalkan kamarku

Setelah aku selesai bersiap-siap, aku menuju ke lantai bawah dan menemukan, lagi-lagi, Axel sedang mengobrol dengan Kaa-san, setelah itu kami meminta izin untuk pergi. Hari ini, Axel tidak terlalu mengebut seperti gaya kesurupannya itu, dan kami berhenti di suatu toko. Axel memintaku untuk menunggu sebentar di luar, tak lama ia datang sambil membawa 2 buah ice cream

"Ini, untukmu.. aku punya tempat yang bagus untuk menikmati es ini, ikutlah denganku, Roxie. Tak jauh, kok"

Ah, aku lupa, bahwa aku mulai terbiasa dengan sebuatan 'Roxie' yang ditunjukkan padaku. Axel memberikan ice cream tersebut kepadaku

"Cobalah, kau akan menemukan keunikan di ice cream ini, Sea Salt Ice Cream!"

Sesuai perkataan Axel, aku memakannya sambil berjalan mengikuti Axel

"Asin..? tapi manis.. haha.. Ice Cream yang aneh"

"Benar khan? Itu adalah ice cream kesukaanku.. ah, kita hampir sampai"

Setelah melewati tangga yang lumayan panjang, akhirnya Axel membuka sebuah pintu di akhir tangga tersebut, dan.. wow! Pemandangan yang sungguh indah

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?" Axel bertanya sambil duduk di dekat beranda, aku pun mengikutinya. Aku bisa melihat hampir seluruh rumah di Twilight Town, bahkan sekolah kami pun terlihat dari sini.

"Ini.. sangat hebat, Axel.. pemandangan yang sungguh indah" aku masih terpana akan keindahan tempat ini, terutama pada saat sore hari, pada saat matahari terbenam

"Kau adalah orang ke-2 yang mengetahui tempat rahasiaku ini" Axel berkata kepadaku sambil memakan ice cream-nya

Orang ke-2? Apakah ada seseorang yang pernah Axel bawa kemari sebelumnya? Apakah pacarnya?

"Ehmm... Roxie, mungkin ini terdengar agak aneh..." aku dan Axel telah menghabiskan ice cream kami ketika Axel mulai berbicara lagi denganku

"..tapi, aku mengetahui tentang penyakitmu"

**DEG**

Axel.. tahu tentang penyakitku? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku tidak mau seseorang mengetahui tentang penyakitku, cukup keluargaku saja dan diriku yang mengetahuinya, tetapi.. mengapa, Axel? Seseorang yang sama sekali tidak aku ingin ketahui bahwa ia tahu tentang penyakitku...

Mataku melebar, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mulutku seperti terkunci seribu bahasa, dan saat aku sudah bisa merasakan indra2ku, aku bergegas berdiri dan lari ke luar, tetapi Axel mencegah dengan menarik tanganku

"Roxas! Tunggu dulu.. aku—"

"Tidak, Axel! Lepaskan aku, kau tahu tentang penyakitku..! lalu apa? Kau telah mengetahui semuanya..mengapa kau masih mau mendekatiku? Aku—"

Bila pada saat tadi aku sangat terkejut, pada saat ini, apa yang Axel lakukan padaku lebih mengejutkanku 10x lipat.. jantungku terhenti.. Axel langsung menarikku ke hadapannya, dan ia menciumku..

Axel menciumku? Oh My God! Apa aku bermimpi? Seseorang, tolong bangunkanlah aku!

Setelah menciumku, Axel lalu memelukku, begitu hangat...

"Roxie.. Can I become your boyfriend?" Axel berbisik kepadaku

"I mean.. i love you so much.. i think you don't understand how much my love to you"

Jantungku berhenti berdetak.. rasanya bila saat ini aku meninggal pun, aku akan meninggal dengan bahagia.. Axel.. menyukaiku?

"..well.. bagaimana, roxie?" tanya Axel

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa padanya, yang kulakukan adalah membalas pelukannya, dan tak lama, aku menciumnya

Tak lama, hujan pun turun. Aku dan Axel sama sekali tidak menyadari akan awan mendung yang sedari tadi tercipta tersebut, kami pun bergegas untuk turun.

"Oh, Shit! Roxie.. lebih baik kita pergi ke rumahku saja, lebih dekat dari sini dibanding dengan rumahmu" Axel berlari sambil menggandeng tanganku

Aku hanya mengangguk, pertanda bahwa aku setuju dengan pertanyaan Axel

Setelah melalui badai angin dan hujan, akhirnya kami sampai di rumah Axel. Aku terpana kembali akan setiap hal yang Axel miliki, bukan hanya rumahnya yang luas, tetapi ketika aku berada di dalam dan memasuki kamarnya juga. Kamar Axel memang agak berantakan, tapi itu sesuai dengan image-ku..

"Roxie, lepas bajumu, kau bisa masuk angin bila terus memakai baju itu. Pakailah dulu bajuku, mungkin agak kebesaran, tapi lebih baik daripada kau masuk angin" Axel melempar handuk dan bajunya, yang aku yakin, sangat longgar atau bahkan bisa dijadikan daster bagiku

"Aku akan keluar dulu. Aku mau menelepon obaa-san bahwa kau berada di rumahku, aku akan mengantarkanmu bila hujannya sudah reda" setelah berkata seperti itu Axel pun keluar. Mau tak mau, akhirnya aku mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian Axel.. ow, benar-benar seperti daster bagiku

Karena tak ada kerjaan lagi, akhirnya aku mengamati kamar Axel.. dan aku menemukan suatu hal yang menyita pandanganku.. sebuah foto

"Roxiee, ibumu bilang kalau kau boleh mengi—"

"Ah, Axel" Axel melihatku yang sedang memegang sebuah bingkai foto kecil

"Aa..itu" Axel mulai menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang aku yakin tidak gatal itu "oh ya, ini" Axel menyerahkan segelas coklat hangat padaku

"Arigatou.. eng... Axel..kau, punya kembaran?" tanyaku padanya

Axel tersenyum padaku "C'mon Roxie.. itu cuma rekayasa tehknologi" Aku memutar mataku sambil melihat kearah Axel dengan serius "Axel?" Tak lama Axel menghela nafas, lalu berkata "Ya, Namanya Lea" Axel berjalan sambil melihat kearah luar jendela, masih hujan deras

"Kalian sungguh mirip sekali" Aku terpana melihat kemiripan mereka berdua

"Hee.. apa kau sampai tidak bisa membedakan karena kami sangat mirip?" tanyanya sambil menggodaku, Axel mendekat kearahku, menunggu jawaban dariku

"Hm.. tunggu.. ah! Pasti kau yang ini" tunjukku ke foto tersebut

"Uso! Kau bisa membedakkanku dengannya? Bagamana cara kau mengetahuinya, Roxie?" Axel kini duduk di kasurnya, aku pun ikut duduk di sampingnya

"Hmm... karena bentuk mulutmu saat tertawa, Axel..kau punya keunikan sendiri saat tertawa" aku tersenyum melihat tindakan Axel, seperti anak kecil yang baru menemukan orang yang bisa membedakan dirinya itu

Aku melihat kearah Axel, memperhatikan dirinya yang masih melihat foto tersebut "Lalu.. bagaimana dengan Lea? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada seorang dirimu lagi, seseorang yang sangat mirip denganmu.."

Axel tersenyum miris, aku melihat pandangannya berubah seketika, sorot mata yang mencerminkan kesedihan.. "dia.. menghilang"

"Eh?"

Axel menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, seperti mempersiapkan diri untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang sulit baginya untuk diungkapkan

"Aku dan Lea, adalah kembar, tetapi bagaikan langit dan bumi, sifat kami berbeda jauh.. Lea adalah anak yang pendiam, ia sangat baik, taat pada peraturan, sangat menghormati ayah dan ibu, dan terlebih ia pintar.. dibandingkan denganku yang sangat ceria, liar, brutal dan tidak suka akan kekangan, aku paling suka dengan kebebasan..

Awalnya aku iri dengan segala hal yang Lea miliki, walaupun ia memiliki wajah yang sama denganku, mengapa ia lebih disayang oleh orangtua kami?

Aku yang dulu sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun, sifatku sangatlah buruk.. 'aku akan merebut semua yang Lea miliki, Apa yang Lea miliki adalah milikku, dan apa yang kumiliki adalah milikku' kataku dalam hati.. 4 tahun lalu, aku berhasil merebut semua yang Lea miliki, perhatian guru, orang-orang, popularitasnya..semuanya.. hanya satu yang tidak dapat kuambil darinya, hanya kepintarannya saja..

Bahkan aku telah merebut semua hak miliknya.. sampai suatu hari, ketika aku berada di rumah bersama dengan Lea, dan aku sedang asyik bermain dengan video game, aku merasa bosan dan ingin menjahili Lea.. tetapi pada saat aku memasuki kamarnya, tak ada seorang pun.. biasanya ia suka terlihat membaca buku di meja belajarnya, atau apapun.. ia sangat jarang keluar dari kamarnya itu..

Awalnya aku hanya cuek, karena kupikir mungkin ia cuma pergi kemana.. tapi tidak.. sudah hampir seminggu ia menghilang... aku tidak mengetahui apa alasan ia menghilang.. yang kutemukan hanyalah secarik kertas.. kami selalu bertukar tulisan pada saat kecil dibawah meja, kami memasang sebuah kawat kecil penyangga kertas.. dan ketika aku iseng melihat tempat tersebut, Lea menyelipkan sebuah kertas..

**_You're lost into the crowd.. see? my heart has died once again.. I am a mirror reflecting you..on the other side of the world you light up, you go first  
. . .congratulation, i hate you. . ._**

Aku kaget ketika membaca tulisan Lea.. dan baru kusadari bahwa aku memang sudah terlalu kejam padanya… sampai saat ini, Lea masih belum ditemukan juga..dan aku tidak tahu lagi.. aku ingin bertemu dengannya, dan meminta maaf padanya akan perlakuanku dulu itu.. setidaknya, ia mengilang dan aku tidak tahu apakah dia masih hidup atau…atau.."

Aku langsung memeluk tubuh Axel yang gemetaran "Axel..aku tahu kau yang dulu memang salah..tapi, aku yakin.. kau sudah mengetahui apa kesalahanmu, dan kini kau telah berubah, Axel.. kau sudah berubah, kau yang sekarang sangat lembut dan perhatian" Aku bisa merasakan bahwa Axel tersenyum padaku..

"Sankyuu, Roxie.."

Tak lama aku melepaskan pelukanku, sadar bahwa pelukanku telah menjatuhkan model rambut Axel yang rancung tersebut menjadi agak lurus, mungkin karena masih basah juga jadi aku tidak menyadari rambutnya bisa lurus seperti ini, sebagian matanya tertutup oleh poninya yang panjang, dan ketika kuamati lagi.. aku terpana akan penampilan Axel yang seperti ini.. "Roxie? Hello.. earth to Roxiee? Aloha? Somebody here?"

Axel bertanya padaku yang bengong seperti orang tolol didepannya itu "Kenapa? Kaget akan ketampananku ya?" Goda Axel padaku sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah tepat dimukaku

"Bukan.. tapi, model rambut kau yang ini… sangat berbeda.. dan.. kakoii.." kata-kata itu terlintas dipikiranku dan spontan aku mengeluarkannya. Aku bisa melihat senyum yang dipancarkan oleh Axel..

"Aku tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan model seperti ini, tapi bila kau menyukainya, aku akan mengubahnya, Roxie" Axel kini memelukku dari belakang, dan aku memegang tangannya yang memelukku itu

"Axel.. tentang penyakitku..aku tahu tindakanku tadi begitu kacau.. aku minta maaf.. padahal, dari semua orang yang kukenal, aku paling tidak ingin kau yang mengetahuinya.. aku takut bila kau akan menjauh dariku ketika kau mengetahui kebenarannya.."

Pelukan Axel kini semakin mengencang, aku membiarkan punggungku bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya, sangat hangat..

"..Axel..hidupku mungkin tidak akan lama lagi… hidupku tak lebih dari 5 tahun lagi.. bila dihitung dari sekarang, hanya 4 tahun lebih.."

Tanpa kusadari, airmata menggenang di ujung mataku "Axel.. kau harus melupakanku.. kau tidak boleh terikat denganku.. walau aku tahu bagaimana aku menyukaimu juga.. aku tidak ingin kau kembali merasakan kepahitan lagi.. aku tidak mau kau harus merasakan hal yang sama seperti perasaanmu terhadap Lea.. kehilangan… aku tidak mau melihat kau menderita lagi, Axel… maka dari itu, kau harus melupakanku, lupakanlah aku…"

* * *

**End Chapie 4~ **

ren-chanz : Okeiii.. cut! Cut.. hari ini sampai disini dulu.. sankyuuu buat kerjasamanya, minna-san~ Roxas : *blush*

Demyx : Aaaahhh! Licik, Axel! Nyunyuuu… aku juga mau menyatakan persaanku pada Zexy!

Axel : Hahaha~ urusai yo~ Demyx.. *grin* Kawaii Roxy *hug Roxy*

Zexion : Axel.. drama kita sudah selesai..

Axel : Lalu..? aku senang memeluk Roxie~

ren-chanz : haaa.. pasangan bahagia! XD *ambil kamera n jeprat-jepret Axel ma Roxas*

Marluxia : heii.. author kita mulai ngaco.. Ok deh.. dialog author kuambil saja deh… minna-san, tolong review ya supaya author tau bagaimana bagus ga-nya cerita ini.. sekian dulu.. sankyuu buat yang udah baca juga..

Xion : Matta ne.. :D


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Square Enix & Disney, Kingdom Hearts 2 **

**Pair : Akuroku, Zemyx, Riso (belakangan)**  
**Rating : T ? **

**Warning : OOC and OC **

Yippieee… update! XD

nah, mari kita jawab dari penripiew sebelumnya..

**Esa 'Yaoi Incest Pedofil'** : wahh.. sayangnya author udah punya plot sendiri nich.. _ habisnya apa yang terjadi sama Lea mempengaruhi cerita selanjutnya.. ^^

**Yaya Hanamaki** : Kepergian Lea bakal lebih dibahas di chapie selanjutnya.. :D di chapie ini juga dibahas.. sedikit.. hehehe..

Okay.. met baca.. ^^

* * *

**Chapter V : The Day That I Spend With You, It's So Precious To Me **

_"Don't cry, if I embraced you to the point that you seem to break, you'd tremble, like the spilling and falling sand, I give a fleeting wish close to the light.. Tears that don't dry stain your shut face, I'll be beside you –Marluxia-" _

Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan kepada Axel. Aku sangat menyukainya, tetapi bila kami terlibat jauh lebih dari ini, aku takut bahwa aku akan menyakiti dirinya lagi, membuka luka lamanya kembali..

Aku bisa mendengar suara Axel yang berbisik kepadaku

"Roxie..justru karena kaulah, aku bisa bertahan sampai saat ini.. kaulah yang mengubahku.. mungkin kau tidak mengetahuinya.. tapi, dari pertama kau datang ke Twilight Town, aku sudah mengenalmu, dan kaulah alasan utama mengapa aku bisa merubah sifaku ini.. kumohon, Roxas.. jangan pernah berkata bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku…"

Axel.. mengenalku?

"…walaupun nanti aku akan terluka, aku tidak peduli..selama kau masih menemaniku pada saat ini, dan sampai saat dimana kau harus meninggalkanku, pada saat itu juga aku akan sedikit demi sedikit menerima kepergianmu.. karena semua kenangan yang menghiasi hari-hariku pada saat ini.. adalah penyanggaku agar aku masih bisa bertahan kelak dikemudian hari"

suara Axel sedikit bergetar Aku bisa merasakan tetesan air mata di pundakku, tanpa aku sadari, air mata yang sedari tergenang pun akhirnya turun melewati pelipis pipiku..

"..setidaknya, pada saat nanti aku tidak akan menyesal.. aku telah mengenalmu, Roxas.."

aku mempererat peganganku kepada ke-2 tangan Axel yang berada disekitar pundakku

"Axel..apa kau yakin, kau akan tetap bersamaku..? walaupun kau tahu…aku akan meninggalkan luka yang besar terhadapmu?"

"Aku tidak peduli, Roxas.. aku tidak peduli"

Dan pada malam itulah, hari pertama dimana aku dan Axel mengetahui segalanya sekaligus hari dimana aku bisa menangis dengan bebas. Setelah itu, entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi tenang..

Aku terbangun oleh suara burung yang berkicau, arghh.. aku benci pagi, aku masih mau tidur dikasur.. tunggu… ada yang aneh..sejak kapan bantal bisa bernafas dan..sejak kapan bantal terasa begitu hangat? Aku membuka mataku lebar, kaget ketika melihat apa yang kulihat, beberapa kali aku kedipkan mataku..apa aku masih bermimpi..?

"Morning, Beauty~"

Axel berada disampingku, melihat kearahku sambil menopang kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan lainnya berada di pinggangku

"Ha? Wajah apa itu, kau imut sekali, Roxie"

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa Axel kini mulai tertawa melihat kearahku, aku masih terdiam seribu bahasa..

"Apa kau sangat senang sehingga kau tidak bisa berbicara ketika melihat ketampananku di pagi hari, Roxie?"

Tanpa sadar aku langsung melempar bantal kearah Axel

"Berhenti menggodaku, Axel.. aku lupa kalau semalam aku menginap ditempatmu.. Huahhemmm.. masih ngantuk"

tanganku berada di depan mulutku ketika aku menguap dengan lebar.. aku memang tidak terbiasa di pagi hari. Tanpa kusadari tangan Axel langsung menarikku, dan ia memberi ciuman tepat di pipiku, wajahku sedikit memerah oleh tindakkannya itu

"Sudah agak bangun sekarang?" tanyanya kepadaku

"Ayo kita siap-siap, hari ini kita harus masuk ke sekolah"

Kukira hampir semua orang disekolah pagi ini melihat kearah kami, lebih tepatnya kepada Axel, aku tidak tahu jelasnya apa yang terjadi..tapi, apakah mengubah model rambut sebegitu dasyatnya untuk Axel?

"Hoaaaa… Zexy..lihat apa yang kulihat pagi ini!" Demyx berteriak tepat didepan kami Aku bisa melihat pandangan mata Zexion, Marluxia dan Xion yang kaget begitu melihat Axel

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau bisa menjadi diatas rata-rata, Axel" Zexion berkata sambil menyelipkan nada sinis didalamnya

"Hahaha.. aku memang tampan kok, kalian saja yang tidak menyadari ketampananku ini" Axel berkata sambil membangga-banggakan dirinya.. dasar sifat Narsis-nya kambuh lagi..

"Tampaknya.. Axel benar-benar berubah..terakhir kali kau mau memakai model rambutmu seperti ini.." Ucapan Marluxia terhenti, sepertinya tidak mau mengungkit sesuatu didalamnya

"..terakhir kali aku memakai model rambut seperti ini, adalah pada saat dulu saat Lea bersama denganku" Kata Axel kepadaku sambil berbisik

Ah.. Apa Marluxia mengetahuinya..

Marluxia tersenyum kepadaku sebelum kembali berbicara " Aku tahu, karena aku adalah teman baik Axel, Roxas"

Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku berdiri, sungguh.. Marluxia bisa membaca pikiranku!

"Heii.. apa yang kalian bicarakan sih, mencurigakan, nyunyunyu…" Tanya Demyx sambil cemberut

"Ada baiknya kau tidak mengetahui urusan orang lain, Demyx" kata Zexion dengan datar yang berhasil membuat Demyx menjadi menutup mulut sambil cemberut

"Ano.." Xion kini mulai berbicara "..aku punya tiket lebih untuk pergi ke penginapan yang dekat dengan onsen, taman bermain dan pantai, kemarin Kaa-san bilang bahwa dia memenangkan undian dan ternyata ia tidak bisa pergi kesana bersama teman-temannya.. jumlah tiketnya 7, bila kalian bersedia untuk ikut, setidakny 6 tiket sudah tidak terpakai dengan sia-sia.. bagaimana?"

Marluxia memeluk bahu Xion "asalkan kau ikut, aku akan ikut, baby"

"Onsen..Taman bermain..Pantai..! Aku ikut!" Demyx dengan antusias berteriak kesana-kemari "Ne, Zexy.. ayo ikut!" Zexion hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kekanak-kanakkan Demyx ini

"Ah, waktunya.. liburan minggu depan, sekolah kita akan libur selama 1 minggu untuk persiapan acara sekolah, bukan.. Zexion?"

"Ya..dan selama itu kita bisa meluangkan waktu, kupikir sesekali melepaskan pikiran dari urusan sekolah ada baiknya juga"

"Bagaimana dengan kalian, Axel, Roxas?" Tanya Xion kepada kami, kami berdua saling bertatapan mata sebelum serempak menjawabnya

"Tentu saja kami akan ikut" kami menjawab bersamaan, seperti sebuah harmoni, padahal kami sama sekali tidak merencanakannya..aku melihat kearah Axel dan Axel melihat kearahku sebelum kami berdua tertawa oleh gerakan kami yang bersamaan tersebut

Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari dimana kami akan pergi bersama untuk liburan. Ibu telah mengizinkanku untuk pergi berlibur bersama Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia dan Xion.. Cloud-nii, seperti biasa menjadi pengintrogasi nomor satu yang menanyai kami macam-macam sebelum pergi dan meyakinkan bahwa semua yang kami lakukan selama disana berada dalam jangka yang aman. Tak terasa 1 minggu pun berlalu, akhirnya..kami dapat pergi berlibur, yeah~

Pada pagi hari, kami diminta untuk berkumpul di tempat Marluxia, ia akan membawa mobil selama kami melakukan liburan ini. Axel berkata bila Marluxia mau, ia bisa menggantikannya bila Marluxia terlalu lelah.. Oh, God.. semoga saja kemampuan menyetir mobil Axel tidak sama seperti saat ia mengendarai motornya, karena itu bisa membuat kami semua terserang penyakit jantung kelak dikemudian hari

Dan akhirnya kami pun sampai di tempat tujuan kami, kami meluangkan waktu kami untuk berkeliling di tempat tersebut. Tak terasa sudah begitu banyak hal yang terjadi diantara kami semua, tentang seberapa banyak tawa yang kami lontarkan, keisengan yang terus berlanjut, kekhawatiran,

bahkan hal yang terpenting sekalipun, yaitu meluangkan waktu bersama orang yang kita sayangi.

Setelah kami selesai berjalan-jalan, akhirnya kami kembali ke penginapan dan bergegas untuk beristirahat, besok kami akan pergi ke taman bermain. Setelah sampai ke penginapan, kami melakukan pembagian kamar, aku bersama dengan Axel, Zexion bersama Xion, sedangkan Marluxia dan Xion mempunyai ruang masing-masing... tentu saja mereka tidak akan sekamar, bukan? Setelah pembagian kamar dan mengobrol, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk tidur. Kami memasuki kamar kami masing-masing.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan" kataku kepada Axel, entah mengapa aku melihat dia tersenyum dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Aku memanggil namanya beberapa kali, sebelum ia kembali tersadar

"..xel..Axel!"

"Ah.. Roxas.. maaf, tadi aku sedang melamun" Axel kemudian bersikap seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya

"Axel.." aku mendekat kearahnya, tepat berada di depannya, kugenggam tangan Axel, Ia sedikit terkejut ketika tanganku menyentuhnya

"apa..yang sedang kau pikirkan? Aku melihat raut wajahmu yang begitu sedih.."

"Aah.." Axel tersenyum miris

"aku hanya teringat akan masa laluku, Roxas.. ingatan tentang Lea sekejab memenuhi pikiranku" Axel kembali berbicara, dan kali ini aku menyadari bahwa tubuhnya bergetar

"Kemarin malam, aku bermimpi.. Lea ada dalam mimpiku, ia berada dalam kobaran api.. ia membawa sebuah pisau.. darah berciprat dimana-mana dan pisau yang ia gunakan telah berlumuran dengan darah... lalu.."

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa kini Axel menaruh kedua tangannya ke belakang punggungku..ia memelukku dengan erat, kepalanya berada di leherku, nafas yang ia hembuskn nyaris membuatku bergetar juga

"...aku melihat seseorang berada di lantai tepat berada di sebelah Lea, darah bercucuran dari perutnya, kulitnya telah pucat pasi... pandangan mata Lea kosong, dan ia melihat kearahku sebelum tertawa dengan sinis.. dan..yang membuatku lebih kaget lagi.. bahwa seseorang yang Lea bunuh..adalah.. kau"

Mataku melebar mendengar perkataan Axel tapi dalam sekejab pikiranku kembali ketika Axel mempererat pelukannya

"Axel.. semua akan baik-baik saja.. aku berada disini sekarang, tak ada Lea atau siapapun yang akan menyakitiku.. itu hanyalah mimpi buruk, Axel.. tenanglah.."

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa Axel tidak lagi bergetar, ia sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.. tanpa kusadari, perlahan Axel sudah tertidur didalam pelukanku, aku bergerak dengan hati-hati, berharap agar Axel tidak terbangun dan membiarkannya tidur di kasur. Keesokan harinya, aku bisa merasakan bahwa ada nafas yang berhembus dekat dengan wajahku, dan ketika aku membuka mata, wajah kami sangat berdekatan dan hidung kami hampir bersentuhan, salah satu tangan Axel berada di pinggangku.

"Axel.. Axel.." aku menggoncangkan badannya

"Hhmm.. 5 menit lagi" aku sedikit tertawa melihat raut wajah Axel.. dan ketika aku sedang memperhatikan wajahnya, tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar dan ia langsung berdiri..diatasku, ke-2 tangannya berada disamping kiri-kanan kepalaku

"Roxas! Ada apa? Penyakitmu tidak kambuh atau—" sebelum Axel menyelesaikan perkataannya, aku menutup mulutnya dengan kecupan di pipinya, yang berhasil membuat pipinya memerah

"Aku baik-baik saja, Axel.. hanya ingin membangunkamu karena ini sudah pagi" yah, secara jujur aku bukan orang yang bisa bangun dipagi hari, tetapi entah mengapa hari ini aku ingin sekali bangun pagi.. melihat wajah Axel di pagi hari, ketika ia sudah terbangun dari mimpinya itu Axel langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping, merasa lega.. ia pun menghembuskan nafas

"..kukira sesuatu terjadi padamu.." Aku pun langsung duduk disebelah Axel, memeluknya dengan perlahan

"aku baik-baik saja" bisikku kepadanya "bagaimana denganmu?"

Axel membalas pelukanku "merasa lega.. berkat dukunganmu semalam.. sankyuu, Roxie" dan sekarang Axel mengecup dahiku

"Hmm.. ayo, kita bergegas untuk menemui yang lainnya" aku tahu kalau wajahku pasti memerah kembali, Axel hanya tersenyum lembut kearahku

Akhirnya kami pun bergegas untuk pergi ke Taman bermain, seperti rencana kami sebelumnya. Demyx sudah antusias sejak kami bertemu, ia ingin bermain banyak permainan. Sesampainya di taman bermain, kami asyik mengikuti permainan yang ada. Bahkan kami pergi ke rumah hantu yang berhasil membuat Demyx menyeruduk hantu jadi-jadian dan berlari keluar sambil teriak. Bahkan Marluxia hampir memukul hantu yang menakut-nakuti Xion bila Zexion tidak menahannya. Hantu tersebut langsung ketakutan dan berlari ke tempat asalnya. Kuakui bila suasana tempatnya sangat menyeramkan dan tak jarang hantu yang terus berdiam, kebanyakan mereka mengejar kami. Disaat aku sedang berjalan kembali dan merasakan bahwa bulu kudukku berdiri, Axel memegang tanganku. Sampai ke finish, yang aku kagumi kalau Zexion sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi ketakukan apapun selama berada di dalam, berbeda dengan Demyx yang sudah duduk dengan melingkarkan badannya di luar ketika kami keluar dari rumah hantu tersebut. Pada siang harinya, disaat-saat yang sama sekali tidak kuduga, seseorang memanggil Axel..

"Axel?" kami semua melihat kearah suara tersebut, aku melihat wajah Axel yang kaget melihat sesosok wanita yang memanggilnya tersebut

"Enrael" Axel menjawabnya dengan sangat pelan dan kemudian sosok tersebut memeluk Axel dengan kencang

'Siapa perempuan ini?' pikirku dalam hati.

Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua (walau aslinya hanya sepihak). Setelah mereka terlepas, sosok Enrael hanya menatapku dengan wajah yang menyebalkan.

"Ah.. Roxas, semua.. dia Enrael, teman SMP-ku.." Axel memperkenalkan Enrael

"Hei.. tidak kusangka kau berada disini, En" jawab Marluxia padanya

"Marluxia.." Enrael kaget melihat sosok Marluxia yang berada di depannya itu, tentu saja mereka tahu.. Marluxia adalah teman Axel sejak mereka masih SMP, atau bahkan SD. Dan saat mereka memasuki SMP, mereka bertemu dengan Enrael. Enrael kembali maju dan memeluk Axel

"Axel.. aku merindukanmu.. mengapa kau menghilang dan sama sekali tidak memberi kabar? Aku terus mencarimu semenjak kejadian itu.." 'kejadian? Kejadian apa yang ia maksud..?' sebelum aku selesai berpikir macam-macam, Axel melepas pelukan Enrael padanya

"Enrael, aku bukan Lea" kata Axel dengan nada yang miris

"..kau tahu bahwa aku lebih menyukaimu dibanding dengan Lea sejak awal, bukan.. bagiku ka—"

"Cukup!" Aku berteriak padanya, menarik tangan Axel hingga menjauh darinya.. aku tidak tahan akan hal yang dikatakannya pada Axel, semua hal tentang Lea kini sedang menghantuinya, dan mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang mempunyai hubungan erat dengan Lea yang dapat membuat Axel kembali teringat akan masa lalu? Enrael tampak marah dan membentakku

"Siapa kau? Apa urusanmu hingga menarik Axel-ku? Jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain!" Axel menahanku sebelum temperku melundak

"Enrael..hentikan perkataanmu itu, aku akan menemanimu sebentar, kita cari tempat makan terdekat" Setelah Axel mendeklarasi keputusannya itu, kami pun pergi bersama. Axel dan Enrael berada di depan, Enrael berjalan sambil memeluk tangan Axel... dan kami berjalan jauh dibelakang mereka.. mengapa Axel tidak menempisnya?

"Enrael adalah teman kami sewaktu SMP" tiba-tiba Marluxia berbicara "Tepatnya, dia adalah pacar Lea. Namun, suatu hari Lea menghilang, melihat Enrael yang tampak terpukul, Axel bersedia menggantikan posisi adiknya itu. Namun, semenjak 'kejadian' itu.. Axel melupakan semuanya... semua tentang ingatannya akan Lea.. aku yakin Axel telah bercerita padamu juga, khan, Roxas?"

"Ya.. tentang adik kembarnya.. Lea yang menghilang" Aku melihat kearah Axel yang masih berjalan jauh didepan kami

"Lea.. tidak menghilang" Jawab Marluxia

"Eh?" Aku kaget mendengar perkataan Marluxia, aku melihat kearahnya yang tersenyum miris

"Roxas, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya bila bukan Axel yang menyadarinya langsung"

"Ne,ne,ne,ne.. aku tidak suka dengan wanita Enrael itu.. menyebalkan" ucap Demyx sambil memeluk Zexion yang berada disampingnya

Zexion mendorong Demyx dan memegang bagian kerah belakangnya sambil membawanya berjalan (bayangkan versi chibi-nya~)

"Aku mengerti bila mungkin Enrael sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Axel.. tapi, tidakkah ia bisa bersikap normal? Tindakannya yang menempel terus pada Axel itu terlalu berlebihan" kata Zexion

Xion kini memegang pundakku "Roxas" ia memandangku, seakan menghiburku yang sedang ditinggal ini. Aku tersenyum pada Xion Di dalam restoran terdekat, Enrael terus menempel kepada Axel. Mereka memang mengobrol lama, dan pada saat kami semua pergi keluar dari restoran, Axel membawa kami ketengah keramaian. Kami tertimbun oleh lautan manusia, bahkan aku kehilangan dimana lokasi yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menarikku dan membawaku lari.. dan aku kenal tangan ini.. Axel. Axel membawaku pada sebuah permainan bianglala, pemandangan di taman bermain memang sudah sore dan Axel membawaku menaiki bianglala tersebut, kebetulan ada beberapa tempat yang kosong ketika kami datang. Aku dan Axel kini duduk berhadapan, ketika Bianglala sudah cukup tinggi. Axel memelukku...

"Roxas" Axel tidak berbicara banyak, ia hanya memelukku dan aku balas memeluknya

"Enrael.. dia—" Sebelum Axel selesai berkata-kata, aku menjawabnya

"dia adalah pacarmu.. dulu.." Axel hanya terdiam setelah itu ia mulai berkata-kata lagi "Marly.. memberitahumu ya"

"Ya.. aku tahu Axel.. itu sudah berlalu.. kau yang sekarang—" Kini giliran Axel yang memotong pembicaraanku

"Aku yang sekarang sudah menjadi milikmu.. apapun yang terjadi" tak lama Axel melepas pelukkannya, ia meletakkan tangannya di ke-2 pipiku, dan tak lama, aku bisa merasakan Axel menciumku.. Ketika kami berdua turun, aku sudah bisa melihat semua menunggu kami dibawah.. termasuk Enrael.. begitu kami turun, aku bisa melihat wajah Enrael yang memerah, tak lama ia menarikku dan menamparku... aku bisa merasakan semua kaget akan reaksi yang mendadak tersebut dan.. oww.. tamparan yang cukup menyakitkan

"Kau sudah merebut waktuku! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Axel-ku!" Demyx hendak berlari ke arah Enrael, tapi ia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mendahuluinya... Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Xion yang kini maju di depanku dan mendorong Enrael

"Tahu apa kau tentang Axel dan Roxas! Apa kau tidak menyadari seberapa dekatnya mereka? Kau seenaknya datang dan menganggu begitu saja, kau bahkan tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan mereka, dan sekarang, kau dengan seenaknya memukul Roxas? Orang macam apa kau?" Xion berteriak dan kurasa ia hampir menangis, suaranya bergetar, sebelum ia membalik badannya kearahku dan memegang bekas tamparan Enrael dengan tangannya Tak lama Marluxia berdiri di sebelah Xion, memegang pundaknya untuk menenangkan Xion, dan Axel mendekat kearah Enrael, menarik dagunya hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Axel…

"Aku tidak peduli dengan tindakanmu pada saat kau berada disampingku saat kita berjumpa kembali, Enrael.."

kudengar suara Axel begitu dingin " aku sudah cukup sabar dalam menanganimu.. dan sekarang, kau dengan seenaknya memukul Roxas.. walaupun kau pernah menjadi pacarku, tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa berbuat sesukamu, Enrael.. kuperingatkan, bila kau sampai berani menyakiti Roxas lagi.. aku tidak akan segan-segan padamu"

Ucapan Axel terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk. Kulihat Enrael hanya berdiri dengan wajah yang ketakukan melihat bagaimana reaksi Axel pada dirinya tersebut.

"Kenapa.. kau begitu kejam sekali.. Axel.. padahal kau tahu tentang kematian Lea.. kenapa.." Enrael kini menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan ke-2 tangannya Tunggu! Apa katanya? Kematian Lea? Axel hanya tersenyum padanya..

"Lea.. sudah lama meninggal.. Enrael.. aku bukan Lea, dan Lea bukanlah aku"

'Lea? Meninggal? Tapi.. Axel berkata bahwa ia menghilang'

Dari jauh tiba-tiba terlihatlah beberapa sosok yang sedang melihat kearah mereka

"Xemnas, kurasa mereka sudah terlalu lama memiliki waktu bermain-main.. tidakkah kita mulai saja rencana kita?"

Seseorang berambut biru dengan tanda X di dahinya kini mendekat kearah seseorang dengan rambut putih, meninggalkan tempat dimana ia berada sebelumnya

"Xigbar.. kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan akan hal itu, saat mereka pulang kembali ke Twilight Town.. pada saat itu juga kita akan memulai rencana kita.. ya, khan?"

ia berkata sambil berdiri membelakangi seseorang yang berambut putih tersebut

"Kau benar, Saix.. Axel, selain telah mengkhianati kami, ia juga sudah melukai kakakku, aku pasti akan membalasnya lebih dari apa yang ia lakukan.." kali ini Larxene berbicara

"khuhuhu… bersabarlah kalian, pesta pertunjukkan dari kita belum saatnya untuk ditunjukkan.. kita tunggu sampai saat yang tepat.. teruntuk para pengkhianat Organization XIII.. Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, Xion dan.. Axel"

"..aku suka akan tindakanmu itu.. Xemnas.. kita akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba.."

* * *

End of chapie 5…

Demyx : "aku ga suka ma Enrael, author, kenapa kau buat dia sih..buuu"

Ren : "aku juga ga suka ma sifat dia, Demyx.. apalagi author ga pinter buat adegan antagonis gitu, huee.."

Zexion : "Tunggu.. author bilang kalau Lea itu menghilang..terus Axel bilang dia udah meninggal.. mana yang betul?"

Ren : "errr..jawabannya..di chapie selanjutnya.. XD oh,ya.. rencananya ren mau buat chapienya sampai chapie 12..btw, ren juga baru buat gambar Roxas sama Axel, kalau ada yang mau liat, ntar ren kasih link-nya di chapie selanjutnya ^^ "

Axel : "apapun yang kau katakan, author..yang penting sekarang..dimana Roxy-ku?"

Marluxia : "Kukira dia sudah pulang dari tadi"

Axel : "Apaaa? Roxyyyy—wait for me!" *ilang*

Roxas : "Hey, kalian lihat dimana Axel? Dompetnya tertinggal nih sewaktu aku dari toilet.."

Marluxia : "O-ow.."

*sunyi-senyap.. siinggg~ krik, krik..*

Xion : *nge-sms Axel*

Roxas : ?

Ren : haha.. Ok deh, jangan lupa review ya.. :D sampai ketemu di chapie selanjutnya..


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Square Enix & Disney, Kingdom Hearts 2 **

**Pair : Akuroku, Zemyx, Riso **

**Rating : T **

**Warning : OOC and OC **

Sekarang waktunya bales ripiuu.. ^^

**Esha Shalvovich** : Jawaban pertanyaan Ersa-san ada di chapie ini.. huhu, gomen ne . Lea emang asli dah meninggal kecuali Axel di cuci otak 2x.. ^^

**Yaya Hanamaki** : Haha.. sipsip, Azu.. ^^ chapie sekarang2 masa-masanya Ax rapuh, buat chapie selanjutnya aku usahain dia bakal jadi keren deh.. XD

**Nophie-Chan** : Disini bakal diceritain kenapa meninggalnya, Phie.. ^^ hehe.. sipsip.. Roxy ga disebut soalnya pas waktu dibentuk organization XIII, khan Roxy blum masuk ke dalemnya.. :D

* * *

**Chapter VI : Organization XIII **

_"Disappearing into the shapeless darkness.. my faded thoughts are distant, what I search for is a mirage? Don't turn around..For the past painted with lies, stand up until you win the miracle you believed in -Xion-" _

"Lea.. sudah lama meninggal, Enrael.." itulah kata-kata yang kudengar dari mulut Axel Enrael hanya memandang wajah Axel

"Sepertinya.. kau sudah mengingat semuanya?"

"Ya..berkat kau, aku bisa mengingat semuanya" balas Axel dengan dingin "sekarang, pergilah.. Enrael.. aku tidak ingin berurusan lebih lanjut denganmu, aku bukanlah tempat pelarianmu karena Lea sudah meninggal, seharusnya kau juga tahu akan hal itu.."

_Sesaat aku merasakan bahwa suasana menjadi sangat tegang.. perkataan Axel begitu dingin terhadap Enrael.. apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? _

Enrael hanya bisa menyiritkan dahinya "Kau..telah berubah, Axel.. aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau bisa menjadi sosok yang seperti ini.. jauh dibandingkan pada masa lalu.."

Axel tersenyum sambil menutup matanya "Kita semua tidak hidup dengan hanya memandang masa lalu, Enrael"

Tanpa aba-aba atau perkataan apa-apa lagi, Enrael pun memisahkan diri dari kami dan pergi menghilang ditengah keramaian.. Kini Axel berbalik kearahku, ia memegang pipi bekas tamparan Enrael tersebut, kulihat wajahnya yang begitu khawatir

"Tamparannya..cukup keras, khan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Axel berkata sambil mengelus pipiku

"Nyunyunyu.. tadi aku dengar suaranya keras sekali.. aku tidak bisa membayangkan bila aku berada di posisimu, Roxy!" Demyx histeris sendiri

"Demyx.. lebih baik kau diam dulu untuk sesaat, Roxas saja tidak kenapa-kenapa, mengapa kau yang heboh sendiri?" Zexion memperingatinya

"Nyuuu…" kulihat wajah Demyx cemberut lagi

"..aku tidak apa-apa, Axel.. kau tidak usah khawatir.. dan" aku membalikkan badanku kearah Xion

"terimakasih atas yang tadi, Xion" aku tersenyum kepadanya Xion langsung memelukku dengan lembut

"sama-sama, Roxas.. kau sudah kuanggap sebagai salah satu dari keluargaku.. dan bila seseorang berani mengusik salah satu keluarga tersebut, entah siapapun itu..aku tidak peduli.."

Aku bisa melihat dalam pelukan Xion, Marluxia berbisik kepada Axel, tak lama kulihat Axel mengangguk dan kini melihat kearahku..tersenyum dengan raut wajah yang lembut

Setelah kejadian tersebut, kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke penginapan, setelah selesai mandi dan segala macam, kami berkumpul sejenak sebelum Axel menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku ke kamar.

"Roxas..ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Axel memelukku dari belakang setelah mengunci pintu dibelakangnya itu.

"Tentang masa laluku.." Axel berkata dengan serius, aku berbalik ke belakang dan Axel membawaku ke sofa terdekat, kami duduk bersebelahan, sebelum Axel memintaku untuk duduk didepannya. Sofa yang kami duduki cukup lebar dan luas bahkan untuk kami berdua. Axel kembali memelukku, aku bisa merasakan hangat suhu tubuh Axel melalui punggungku, ia menaruh dagunya di leherku.

"Lea...telah lama meninggal...itu benar, dan aku telah melupakan memory pada saat tersebut..pada saat aku sendiri yang menemukan Lea, sosok yang mirip dengan diriku terbaring lemas tak berdaya dengan penuh darah akibat lompat dari sebuah gedung yang tinggi... pada saat itu aku sangat kaget. Dan entah karena apa, aku memaksa diriku untuk melupakan kejadian tersebut...hanya kebencian Lea padakulah yang selalu kuingat..."

**4 tahun lalu, Twillight Town.. **

Axel, 14 tahun..

Aku membuang tasku keras-keras ketika memasuki kamar, sudah hampir 3 minggu setelah aku menemukan kertas tulisan Lea..

Memangnya siapa yang peduli, orang-orang melihatku dengan raut wajah yang begitu menyebalkan, ingin rasanya kupukul mereka satu-satu.

Damn.. Lea, sebenarnya dimana kau sekarang? Pergi dengan meninggalkan kertas kucel bertulis tulisan yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur selama beberapa hari...

Sudah beberapa kali aku naik pitam dan hampir memukul orang yang membicarakanku, orangtua kami sampai menyewa polisi dan detektif untuk mencari Lea, tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil..

Setelah membuang tasku, aku menjatuhkan diri ke kasur, pusing dengan pikiran akan Lea, akupun tertidur tak lama kemudian aku bermimpi...

Dalam mimpi, aku mendapat sebuah petunjuk... aku melihat Lea.. dia melihat kearahku dengan senyum yang begitu sedih, lalu ia pergi, aku hendak menyusulnya, namun ia semakin menjauh, hingga saat ini aku berada dalam sebuah tempat, sebuah atap gedung yang paling tinggi di Twilight Town.. dan di ujung sana, aku melihat Lea yang sedang melihat kearahku..

"Lea, turunlah dari sana! Kau bisa jatuh" aku hampir berteriak padanya, namun ia hanya tersenyum padaku

"Axel, memangnya apa pedulimu padaku? Kau telah merebut segalanya, semua yang kumiliki..kau telah merebutnya... lalu, apa lagi yang kau belum rebut? Nyawaku kah?" tanya Lea dengan nada yang dingin Aku terpaku sesaat mendengar perkataan Lea

"Lea..bukan maksudku untuk... kau tahu, merebut segalanya darimu.. aku hanya iri padamu.. kau memiliki semua apa yang tidak kumiliki.. sedangkan aku hanya menjadi bayang-bayang yang tertutup olehmu pada saat itu, kumohon, Lea.. aku berjanji agar tidak melakukannya lagi... kembalilah"

Lea hanya menggeleng pelan kepalanya "Axel..kau ingat saputangan merah yang kau berikan padaku?"

Ya, saputangan merah yang aku berikan pada Lea pada saat ulangtahun Lea, ia sangat menginginkan saputangan pada saat itu, dan pada saat ia membuka hadiah dariku, pada saat itu juga Lea berkata bahwa ia akan selalu membawanya, sebagai tanda bahwa kami akan selalu bersama

"Kupikir.. ini adalah waktu dimana aku harus pergi, Ax.." Lea menggenggam saputangan merah tersebut di tangannya sebelum meloncat kebawah, aku histeris dan langsung menarik Lea, namun tanganku tidak sampai untuk memegangnya, padahal hanya tinggal beberapa cm lagi.. Lea hanya tersenyum dingin sambil menatap kearahku sebelum berteriak padaku

"Axel, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu memaafkanmu" dan... aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi pada Lea

Spontan aku bangun sambil terengah-engah, aku langsung berada dalam posisi duduk, jantungku berdebar keras, keringat dingin terus mengalir dalam keningku.. mimpi apa itu? Namun, aku mempunyai firasat buruk, aku langsung berdiri dan mengambil kunci motor yang kutaruh di meja, mendorong pintu sekeras mungkin dan membantingnya sebelum pergi ke luar, aku menyalakan mesin motorku, dengan kecepatan yang cepat, aku pergi ke tempat didalam mimpi tersebut

Aku terpaku, terpana.. diam tidak dapat berkata apapun..

di tempat tersebut.. terdapat beberapa polisi.. dan, sebuah mayat tergeletak disana..

aku melihat kearah kerumunan tersebut, mendorong mereka satu persatu agar memberiku jalan, sampai dibatas kuning, aku menerobos masuk ke dalam, polisi yang melihatnya hendak memperingatiku sebelum ia melihat wajahku sangat mirip dengan mayat yang berada disitu, ia pun terhenti Lea.. terbaring tidak berdaya di trotoar, tepat di bawah gedung yang paling tinggi di Twilight Town.. darah berada disekujur tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya sudah membiru.. pucat.. dan yang membuatku shock lebih dari apapun adalah bahwa ia memegang saputangan merah dan posisinya memegang saputangan tersebut, sama dengan posisi dimana ia berada dalam mimpiku tersebut

"Kau.. bercanda khan.. hey, Lea.. ayolah, kau pasti bercanda! Bangun Lea! Urusanku denganmu belum selesai!" Aku hendak menarik mayat Lea sebelum polisi yang berada disana mencegahku dengan menarikku kebelakang, aku berontak dalam pegangan polisi tersebut

"Hei! Tenanglah sejenak sebelum kau melakukan hal yang sembrono! Kami tidak akan bisa menyelidiki bagaimana kondisinya, entah ia bunuh diri atau dibunuh bila kau langsung memegangnya dengan seenaknya" aku melihat sosok polisi dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan mata kebiruan tersebut, ia menarikku sebelum melemparku ke temannya

"Cloud! Bisakah kau lebih lembut terhadapnya, ia baru kehilangan err.. saudara kembarnya?" Ia sedikit berteriak terhapat temannya itu

"Zack, lebih baik kau membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman dibanding disini, Dengan kodisinya saat ini, ia bisa membuat hal-hal yang tidak kita inginkan" Seseorang bernama Zack itupun akhirnya membawaku ke tempat yang agak jauh dari TKP, disebuah mobil yang aku percayai bahwa itu adalah mobilnya. Ia memberiku segelas air. Setelah aku agak tenang, Zack pun bertanya kepadaku. Ia sudah mengetahui bahwa orangtua kami menyewa beberapa polisi untuk mencari keberadaan Lea, namun mereka tidak dalam divisi itu, tetapi setelah kejadian Lea melompat, akhirnya ini menjadi salah satu dari divisi mereka juga, untuk mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi.

Tak lama Cloud datang dan ia berkata bahwa ia telah menelepon orangtuaku. Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, aku bergegas lari meninggalkan mereka yang meneriakanku dari belakang, aku kembali ke tempat dimana motorku terparkir dan menyalakan mesinnya sebelum pergi dengan secepat mungkin.

Tanpa kusadari, aku pergi ke tempat dimana Marluxia tinggal, ya.. dia adalah teman baikku..aku perlu berbicara dengannya Marluxia kaget melihatku yang terlihat begitu kusut datang dan memarkirkan motorku tepat di depan rumahnya, ia segera meninggalkan kebun bunganya dan menghampiriku

"Oh, God.. Axel, apa yang terjadi padamu!" Marluxia, dengan pandangan yang shock bertanya padaku Aku hanya tersenyum miris sebelum menceritakan semuanya, tentang apa yang terjadi. Semua.. aku tahu bahwa Marluxia hanya satu-satunya teman yang dapat kuandalkan saat ini, ia bisa menyimpan rahasia dan membantuku menemukan solusi yang terbaik

Kulihat pandangan Marluxia melebar, shock akan hal yang baru kukatakan tadi.. tentang Lea, dan mimpiku, bahkan semua apa yang kuperbuat terhadapnya, wajahnya pun sedikit memucat, ia melihat kearahku sebelum memelukku

Dan tepat seperti apa yang kukatakan, Marluxia menghiburku, mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, bahwa Lea telah memaafkanku dari cerita yang aku ceritakan padanya, hanya.. ini terlalu mendadak saja bagi kami semua.. Beberapa minggu berlalu dan keadaanku masih kacau.. aku masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Lea.

Sampai suatu hari, dimana aku bertemu dengan Xemnas..

Aku sedang berjalan di dekat sebuah gang, sebelum beberapa orang dari gang tersebut mengusikku dan aku langsung naik pitam, aku memukul mereka dan mereka membalas memukulku, pada saat perkelahian tersebut, aku melampiaskan semua kekesalanku pada mereka semua dan menyebabkan mereka terluka parah. Mereka langsung pergi meninggalkanku dengan segera.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul seseorang dari ujung jalan dan menghampiriku

"Axel, bukan?" tanyanya dengan pandangan yang dingin

"Siapa kau? Apa urusanmu? Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum kau membuat moodku buruk lagi"

"Namaku Xemnas.. aku sudah melihatmu selama beberapa hari belakangan ini ketika terjadi perkelahian, dan aku mengakui kekuatanmu itu"

"Kuterima itu sebagai pujian, huh?" balasku padanya

"Kau, hanya melarikan diri dari kenyataan bahwa kau tidak bisa menerima kematian adik kembarmu itu"

Mataku melebar.. kenapa ia bisa tahu masalah Lea? Siapa dia?

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk memendam ingatan akan Lea terhadapmu, Axel" senyum misterius kini terpancar dari mulut Xemnas, bahkan ia tahu siapa namaku..

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik akan ajakanmu itu. Hidupku cukup dengan aturanku sendiri, tidak usah melibatkanmu didalamnya" nadaku seolah tidak peduli terhadapnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut "Kau bisa kembali bila kau berubah pikiran, Axel" katanya sebelum aku pergi lebih lanjut

Menghilangkan ingatan Lea dari diriku kah..? apakah semudah itu ia dapat melakukannya..? Cih, Jangan bercanda!

Beberapa bulan berlalu setelah kematian Lea, dan aku akan memasuki sekolah baruku, Kingdom Hearts.

Aku tidak peduli dengan segala peraturan yang berada disini. Beberapa hal yang kutemukan bahwa Marluxia pun berada di sekolah ini, setelah kejadian dimana aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Marluxia, aku menghilang tanpa kabar, dan kini ia melihatku sambil menanyaiku dengan cemas.

Hal yang membuatku sedikit kaget juga, bahwa seorang yang sewaktu itu datang menemuiku, Xemnas.. berada dalam sekolah ini juga. Aku menemukan bahwa mereka adalah veteran.

Xemnas, ia seharusnya menjadi senpai disini, tetapi karena ia sering berbuat masalah, terutama perkelahian dsb, maka ia tidak diloloskan untuk ke tingkat selanjutnya, kulihat beberapa orang juga berada disampingnya. Pada suatu kesempatan, aku berpapasan dengannya

"Well, Axel.. kupikir kau telah mengetahui hal-hal baru yang berada dalam Kingdom Hearts ini. Perkataanku beberapa bulan lalu, masih terbuka untukmu" Tak lama Xemnas pun pergi meninggalkanku.. beberapa bulan berada di Kingdom hearts, aku mulai tertarik dengan perkataan Xemnas.. sebenarnya, apa yang ia tawarkan padaku?

Setelah itu aku pun masuk ke dalam grup mereka..

* * *

Aku mempererat pelukanku kepada Axel, ia pun menaruh kepalanya tepat di leherku

"Xemnas begitu tahu bagaimana cara memanfaatkan seseorang dengan baik, selama beberapa perselisihan dengan anggota grup lainnya di Kingdom Hearts, ia mengutusku untuk menghadapi mereka, mau tak mau, antara senang bercampur rasa kesal, akhirnya aku meluangkan seluruh kekesalanku pada anggota lainnya, hampir beberapa orang yang hampir koma dan patah tulang oleh tindakanku tersebut. Aku berubah menjadi seseorang yang brutal. Tak lama Marluxia pun masuk kedalam Organisasi milik Xemnas, beberapa bulan setelah itu, Demyx, Zexion dan Xion pun bergabung kedalamnya, sehingga terciptalah Organization XIII." Tutur Axel

"Tapi, hal apa yang membuat aku bisa melupakan Lea? Itu adalah perkelahian yang kulakukan hampir setiap hari dan Xemnas selalu memberi kata-kata yang membuatku melupakan Lea, ia berkata bahwa Lea menghilang karena membenciku, begitulah yang ia katakan padaku..Tampaknya otakku berhasil ia guna-guna, aku melupakan Lea, ya. Hingga saat terakhir aku benar-benar melupakan Lea dan menemukan bahwa Xemnas tengah merencanakan niat busuk untuk sekolah Kingdom Hearts dan pada saat pemberontakan di Kingdom Hearts antara kubu miliknya dan milikku, Kakakmu datang untuk mengurusi dan mengintrogasi kami"

aku mengelus pundak Axel dengan perlahan

"Axel..sampai saat terakhir, Lea telah memaafkanmu.." aku berkata dengan lembut padanya

"..Roxy.. aku tidak tahu..mengetahui kebenaran ini semua.. bila kau tidak ada bersamaku sekarang.. kupikir aku akan menyusul Lea saat ini juga.." pelukan Axel semakin mengerat

"Aku berada disini, Axel.."perlahan aku menyentuh pundak Axel dan mendorongnya dengan lembut, Axel memandang kearahku. Setelah menyisakan jarak diantara kami berdua, aku meletakkan tanganku ke depan dadanya

"..selamanya, aku akan berada disisimu..meski badanku telah hancur, tetapi hati dan jiwaku..adalah milikmu seorang" Tak lama setelah itu, aku bisa melihat senyumannya sebelum ia menarikku dan menciumku dengan lembut.

Di tempat lain... Malam hari

"Ohh.. masalah itu.. tidak, tidak, nii-san.. biar aku yang mengurusnya nanti" Aku melirik kearahnya yang sedang mengangkat telepon dari ponselnya, Riku, raut wajahnya tampak sedikit berubah setelah menerima panggilan dari seseorang.

"baiklah..sampai nanti, nii-san" setelah menutup ponselnya, ia menghela nafasnya

"Riku.. apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku padanya. Riku tersenyum padaku, "tak ada hal serius, Sora.. kakak pertamaku, ia akan mengunjungi sekolah Kingdom Hearts dalam waktu dekat ini"

Riku mulai menyalakan kembali mobil miliknya "Ansem nii-san?" tanyaku padanya

"Ya..ia akan datang untuk mengurus beberapa urusan di sekolah.. aku yakin, Sephiroth nii-san akan menjadi bad mood lagi ketika melihat Kadaj-nii bertengkar dengan Ansem-nii.." Riku menutup matanya sambil menaikkan pundaknya, sepertinya ia telah membayangkannya.

Aku tertawa melihat tindakan Riku, kami memang sudah lama bersama. Semenjak kepindahanku ke Twilight Town, sosok pertama yang membuatku kagum adalah Riku. Dan 2 tahun setelah itu, Riku menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Maka dari itu, aku sudah mengetahui bagaimana keluarga Riku. Ayahnya adalah milioner, sedangkan ibunya adalah model. Ibunya sering memaksa Riku untuk terjun dalam dunia permodelan, hingga saat ini Riku sudah mengikuti beberapa perlombaan dan memperoleh penghasilan yang baik..

Ia memang memiliki penampilan yang Oke. Ansem-nii adalah kakak pertama Riku, sekaligus kepala sekolah di Twilight Town, kakak keduanya, Sephiroth-nii adalah ketua di kepolisian, dan kakak ketiganya, Kadaj-nii adalah bintang drama yang telah memainkan beberapa drama yang sempat melunjak di oricorn. Sungguh keluarga yang luar biasa..

"Memangnya, urusan apa yang Ansem-nii urus, Riku?" tanyaku penasaran padanya

"Masalah Xemnas, dkk.." Aku terpaku mendengar perkataan Riku.. apa Xemnas kembali melakukan hal buruk yang bisa memperpecah Kingdom Hearts? Sebelum aku sempat memikirkan macam-macam hal, tangan Riku sudah berada di kepalaku, mengelusnya dengan lembut

"Jangan memikirkan macam-macam hal, Sora" ia tersenyum padaku

"Tapi—"

"Ia hanya akan mengambil data-data lengkap mereka di ruang OSIS dan ia memintaku untuk mengambilkannya" Kepalaku terdunduk setelah mendengar perkataan Riku..

Pandangan Riku masih berada fokus ke depan, walaupun sesekali dia melirikku, aku berbicara kembali "mengenai Xemnas.. aku takut ia akan berbuat hal buruk pada Roxas..melihat ia adalah seseorang yang berharga bagi Axel..."

"Axel pasti bisa menjaganya, Sora.. lagipula, bila mereka membutuhkan bantuan kita, kita pasti akan membantu mereka" ucap Riku

"karena Roxas adalah teman yang berharga bagimu saat di Destiny Island"

Setelah itu kami sampai di depan rumahku, Riku menarik tanganku dan tak lama ia menciumku sebelum membuka knop mobil dan kembali melihat kearahku

*Blush*

"Haha.. kau masih belum terbiasa dengan ini, Sora.." Riku tersenyum padaku

"Moo.. Riku, seharusnya kau memberitahuku lebih dulu! Lihat, aku jadi malu seperti ini khan" aku cemberut melihat kearahnya

Sekarang Riku tertawa melihat ekspresi wajahku "Hahahaha.. Sora.. wa..wajahmu.. haha.."

"Rikuuuuuuu... tidak lucu!" Sora berkata sambil menekan nada berbicaranya dan tak lama ia memperoleh hadiah tangan Riku yang mengacak-ngacak rambutnya

" 'Nite.." Riku berkata dengan lembut padaku, sebelum aku memasuki rumah, aku kembali berbalik kearah Riku dan menarik kerah bajunya, dan aku menciumnya, awalnya Riku kaget melihat reaksiku sebelum menutup mata dan membalas ciumanku tersebut

"Oyasumi, Riku..!" aku berjalan sambil melambaikan tanganku kearah Riku dan bergegas memasuki rumah, Riku membalas lambaian tanganku sebelum ia menutup kaca mobil dan pergi.

* * *

End chapie VI

Chapie berikutnya adalah 1 chapie damai sebelum Roxy dkk melalui masa tegang mereka gara-gara Xemnas, so..

Hope you all like it.. . ^^


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Square Enix & Disney, Kingdom Hearts 2 **

**Pair : Akuroku, Zemyx, Riso **

**Rating : T **

**Warning : OOC and OC **

Sankyuu buat yang udah baca n ripiu~~ XD *hugs*

Esha Shalvovich : iyaa.. . gomen, tapi Lea emang ditakdirin *ditendang ma Lea* buat meninggal disini… hoho~ sipsip..

Yaya Hanamaki : waktu tenang mereka Cuma tinggal di chapie ini aja... chapie berikutnya udah muncul Xemnas.. huee~ haha.. 2 chapie lagi bakal ada Lime tuh.. ^^

Nophie-Chan : haha.. sankyuu~ ^^ di bagian sini jua ada loh.. ^^ met baca XD

White-Black Scarlet Fragment : iyaa.. . sebenernya mau dibuat Lea masih idup, tapi kalau gitu rombaknya ke bagian endingnya.. disini akuroku-nya ga terlalu menonjol, tapi janji, di chapie2 berikutnya, Akuroku bakal mendominasi.. XD

Sooo.. met baca, all XD

* * *

**CHAPTER VII : The last day for holiday~**

_"Everyone loses something before they even realise it, i suddenly realise that you've gone... Leaving behind only memories, Amid the happiness, we lost our words.. This shaped world is so fleeting, that you lose sight of the truth... But I want to believe and choose –Demyx- "_

Hari ini adalah hari yang baru setelah kejadian yang suram kemarin dimana Enrael datang dan mengacaukan jadwal kami. Aku melihat kesamping dan menemukan wajah Zexy yang masih tertidur! Yeiyy... Zexy! Aku ingin sekali memegang wajahmu!

Aku mendorong selimutku dan bergegas mendekat kearah Zexy, perlahan aku meletakkan tanganku di kepalanya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut

"Demyx" aku setengah hidup mendengar suara Zexy ditambah lagi ia memegang tanganku, ya, tanganku!

"Jangan-mengusap-kepalaku" ia mengatakannya dengan suara yang dingin

"Awww... demo, demo.. Zexy! Wajahmu saat tidur membuatku ingin mengelusmu!" aku segera memeluk Zexy yang baru saja duduk di kasurnya itu.

"Demyx" ia menyebut namaku dengan nada yang sedikit memperingatiku. Zexy dipagi hari selalu BAD MOOD.

"Ne.. Zexy" aku berkata dengan nada yang agak serius. Pandangan Zexion kini tertuju padaku "Ada apa, Demyx?" tanyanya..

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu nanti di pantai" kataku pada Zexion

Ia memandang kearahku sebelum mengangguk "baiklah" jawabnya dengan singkat.

Aku tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya memeluk kembali Zexy yang terdorong jatuh tertidur kembali di kasurnya dan aku yakin bahwa Zexy akan meneriakiku kemudian.

"Ohayou, hime~" aku kaget ketika menemukan seseorang memelukku sambil menyapaku dari belakang.

"Marluxia" helaku, "kau tahu, kau bisa membuatku kaget. Tiba-tiba datang dan memelukku tanpa suara begitu"

"Hahaha... Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanyanya

"Baik..tapi aku khawatir, bagaimana dengan Axel dan Roxas?" tanyaku pada Marluxia

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, Xion" Marluxia mengecup rambutku dari belakang

Aku membalas pelukannya "Hhmn.. aku yakin Roxas dan Axel akan baik-baik saja..Axel pasti bisa melindunginya dari Xemnas.."

Kini pelukan Marluxia mengencang "aku berharap hal yang sama tidak terjadi lagi.. hal yang telah terjadi, semua kejahatan Xemnas.. cukup kita saja yang menerimanya"

"Aku bersyukur bahwa kau masih dapat berada disini, Marluxia.."

"Aku juga, Xion" dan Marluxia pun mengakhirinya dengan mengecup pipi Xion.

Tak lama setelah kami semua berkumpul, kami pun bergegas untuk menuju tempat liburan terakhir kami sebelum kami pergi kembali ke Twilight Town.. ya, pantai.. di dalam mobil, Demyx sudah dengan girangnya bernyanyi-nyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya, Axel ikut bernyanyi dengan nada yang membuat kami ingin menutup kuping selama perjalanan. Aku yakin suara Axel tidak seburuk itu, pasti ia sedang menjahili kami semua.

Marluxia yang sedari tadi pasrah sambil menyetir pun menyalakan radio dengan volume yang besar sehingga kami semua terdiam. Aku dan Xion tertawa melihat fenomena yang terjadi di dalam mobil ini, dengan serempak Axel dan Demyx langsung cemberut, sedangkan Zexion? Dia tetap membaca bukunya walaupun sesekali melihat kami dan tersenyum melihat gerak-gerik konyol yang kami ciptakan.

"Pantaiiiiiiii..." Demyx langsung girang begitu turun dari mobil dan menapakkan kakinya ke pasir putih tersebut dan berlari-lari seperti anak kecil

"baiklah, ayo kita turunkan barang-barang kita dulu.. Hei, Dem..! bantu kami!" teriak Axel pada Demyx yang sudah berlari agak jauh

Dan kami pun menurunkan semua barang-barang kami, oh.. kami juga mau mengadakan acara BBQ ketika malam hari disini, setelah itu kami baru pulang.

Begitu kami semua menurunkan barang-barang kami, Marluxia langsung memasang payung untuk berteduh, Axel segera mengeluarkan kamera dan Demyx kembali berlari-lari. Setelah selesai, kulihat Marluxia, Xion dan Zexion memakai Sunblock, Xion pun memanggil kami untuk memakainya.

Setelah selesai, Demyx mengajak kami untuk bermain Voli, 3 lawan 3. Pembagian berdasarkan undian. Aku sekelompok dengan Marluxia dan Demyx, sedangkan Axel bersama Xion dan Zexion. Kami bermain cukup lama, tak menyangka bahwa Zexion lumayan ahli bermain voli.

"Heii.. ada yang mau menemaniku membeli ice cream?" tanya Demyx pada kami semua ketika selesai bermain voli

"Ah, ide bagus, Demyx. Biar kubantu" kataku padanya

"Baiklah, Roxy.. nah, kalian mau nitip ice cream apa saja?" tanya Demyx

"aku sama seperti Roxy" kata Axel sambil melambaikan tangan

"yang mana saja" kata Zexion tak lama kemudian

Xion pun ikut berbicara "Marluxia bilang yang mana saja, aku juga sama"

"Nyunyunyu... tidak bisakah kalian menentukan jawaban yang pasti? Baiklah, biar kita saja yang memilihnya Roxy!" kata Demyx sambil bernyanyi

Kami pun pergi untuk membeli ice cream

"Ne, ne, ne.. Roxy..?" Demyx berbicara tak lama setelah kami berjalan cukup jauh dari keramaian

"Hmm? Ada apa, Demyx?" balasku padanya

"eng.. bagaimana.. etoo.. saat pertama kali.. Axel.. errr..menyatakan.." tanyanya padaku dengan ragu-ragu.. tapi aku bisa menangkap pertanyaan Demyx

"menyatakan perasaan maksudmu, Demyx?" tanyaku padanya

Aku melihat dia mengangguk sambil sedikit merona

"Hei.. biar kutebak.. apa kau dan Zexion—"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku, aku bisa melihat wajah Demyx yang makin memerah, betul dugaanku!

"Kapan kau mau memberitahunya, Dem?"

"Hari ini.. ketika waktu yang tepat" balas Demyx sambil malu-malu

"Demyx, yang terpenting saat kau menyatakan adalah kesiapan hatimu. Apapun jawaban dari Zexion nanti, kau harus menerimanya dengan jiwa yang tulus. Yah, walaupun saat pertama kali Axel menyatakan perasaannya, ia malah langsung menciumku" jawabku sambil mengingat-ngingat lagi kejadian saat pertama kali mereka berciuman tersebut

"Eh? Hountouuuuu? Waiwaiwaiii...! Aku tidak menyangka kalau Axel bisa se-agresif itu, nyunyu~"

"Ah.. itu tokonya" tunjukku pada toko tersebut

"Hmm.. lalu ice cream apa yang akan kita beli yaa.." Demyx berkata sambil melihat-lihat ice cream yang ada di depan matanya itu

"Ah! Sea Salt Ice Cream!" mataku tertuju pada ice cream itu "aku dan Axel pernah memakannya dulu" kataku sambil tersenyum, ice cream yang diberikan oleh Axel, tepat sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya

"Nyu~? A-ha.. baiklah, kita beli ini saja!" jawab Demyx dengan yakin "aku belum pernah mencoba ice cream ini sebelumnya. Aku yakin yang lain juga tidak keberatan karena mereka bilang yang mana saja~" kata Demyx dengan santai

Setelah selesai membeli ice cream, kami pun bergegas untuk kembali. Tetapi tak jauh dari tempat kami berjalan, muncul 3-4 orang yang mendatangi kami

"Hei, boys.. sendiri aja? Bagaimana bila kalian bergabung dengan kami?" tanya salah satu pemuda disana

"Iya.. daripada kalian hanya berdua saja, bagaimana bila bergabung dan bermain saja dengan kami?" tanya pemuda disebelahnya

"Maaf, tapi kami sedang ditunggu oleh teman-teman kami" jawabku pada mereka

"Ayolah~ tak usah berbohong! Ayo bersenang-senang bersama kami!" pemuda ke-3 pun menarik tangan Roxas, Demyx hampir saja melempar keresek ice cream bila Roxas tidak segera menendang pemuda tersebut

"Sialan! Kalau cara baik tidak bisa, kita paksa saja mereka!" teriak pemuda terakhir

"Demyx, panggil yang lainnya, aku akan mengurusi mereka" perintahku pada Demyx

Tapi Demyx hanya terdiam, ia tidak mau bergerak "aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Roxy! Biar kita sama-sama melawan mereka! Teman macam apa bila ku meninggalkanmu seorang diri disini!" balas Demyx

Aku hanya tersenyum pada perkataan Demyx, "baiklah"

Tak lama pemuda pertama datang dan menyerangku, tetapi aku berhasil menghindarinya, pemuda ke-3 menyerang Demyx, namun Demyx berhasil menghindar bahkan menindih pemuda tersebut. Pada saat pemuda ke-2 dan ke-4 datang dan menahan tangan-ku, aku segera memberontak dan memukul mundur mereka ber-dua, dan ketika aku siap untuk memukul jatuh pemuda pertama, tiba-tiba kepalaku berputar, kakiku mendadak lemas dan aku terjatuh. Oh, damn.. sepertinya penyakitku kambuh lagi.

"Roxy!" teriak Demyx

Sebelum aku diapa-apakan oleh pemuda pertama itu, aku bisa melihat sebuah bola Voli melayang tepat mengenai kepala pemuda pertama itu

"Hei, kawan.. mau bermain denganku?" tanyanya dengan sinis

"Axel!" ucap Demyx dengan girang

"Sepertinya kalian sedang asyik bermain-main disini, bersama 2 orang kawanku, bagaimana bila aku ikut juga dalam permainan kalian? Kita bisa memulainya dengan permainan mematahkan tangan" ucap Axel dengan nada yang membuat kami semua terdiam, ia mulai menarik salah satu pemuda yang berada didekatnya, pemuda ke-3.. ia menarik tangannya kebelakang hingga pemuda itu kesakitan, dan sebelum Axel benar-benar mematahkan tangannya, ia melempar pemuda itu hingga terjatuh ke pasir

"Bagaimana bila permainan lainnya? Seperti mematahkan tulang kaki atau mengeluarkan isi perutmu? Hmm~?" tanyanya

Para pemuda tersebut pun langsung lari dan meninggalkan kami semua, aku bisa melihat raut wajah ketakutan mereka terhadap Axel

"Oh, well.. pergi semua?~ haa.. tidak seru" jawab Axel

"Ne, Axel! Kau hampir membuatku ketakutan!" protes Demyx yang jatuh lemas melihat adegan tadi

"ayolah, Dem.. itu cuma bercanda! Tidak mungkin aku melakukan kriminalitas disini~ lagipula, kalian lama sekali hingga aku pergi untuk menyusul kalian" jawabnya dengan santai, tak lama Axel segera berlari ke arahku, menghiraukan Demyx. Axel memegang pundakku.

"Kau.. tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya

Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku di pundak Axel "serangan.. tiba-tiba aku terjatuh, Axel"

Axel membalas dengan memelukku dan tak lama ia malah menggendongku

"Eh! Axel..! oh, tidak.. turunkan aku..!" berontakku padanya

"Roxy! Ayolah! Penyakitku kambuh lagi, aku tidak mau shock melihatmu terjatuh bila kita sedang berjalan, biar aku menggendongmu!" Axel mempererat genggamannya "dan, Demyx.. ayo kita kembali ke tempat yang lainnya"

Aku bisa melihat Demyx mengangguk dan ikut berjalan bersama Axel, akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan tindakan Axel.

Setibanya kami ditempat yang lain, Xion langsung menghampiri kami

"Axel! Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Roxy?" tanyanya

"aku menemukan mereka berdua diserang oleh gerombolan tak jelas, kemudian Roxy terjatuh, mendadak pusing menimpanya, karena takut ia terjatuh saat berjalan, jadi aku menggendongnya" cerita Axel dengan singkat

Zexion menghampiri Demyx "kau..tidak apa-apa?"

Demyx tersenyum kepada Zexion "Tentu saja, Zexy!"

Tak lama Zexion mengusap kepala Demyx, ia tahu bahwa Demyx pasti ketakutan, ia berusaha menenangkannya, lalu Marly pun memegang pundak Demyx, setelah itu pergi menghampiriku dan menanyakan bila ada yang luka dan sebagainya

Axel pun segera menurunkanku, aku duduk di kursi terdekat, tak ingin berdiam bersama suasana yang seperti ini akhirnya aku mulai berbicara

"Ah, Demyx... ice cream-nya" tanyaku padanya

Demyx segera melihat kearah plastik yang ia bawa, untungnya plastik tersebut diberi es hingga tidak meleleh dengan cepat

"Aman!" ucap Demyx dengan girang

"Baiklah.. lebih baik kita makan Ice Cream saja!" kataku pada semuanya, Axel tersenyum padaku, Marly segera meminta Ice Cream tersebut dari Demyx, dan Demyx membagikannya kepada kami semua, setelah itu kami pun menikmati Ice Cream tersebut dengan damai.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, kami memutuskan untuk mengambil waktu sendiri-sendiri. Tak terasa waktu sudah berganti menjadi sore hari. Axel menemaniku sambil mengobrol bersamaku. Tak jauh dari sana, kami melihat Marly dan Xion sedang membuat istana pasir, sedangkan Demyx, tadi kulihat ia pergi bersama Zexion. Go, Demyx! Berjuanglah..

Kami berjalan lumayan jauh dari tempat berkumpul kami semula, sesaat tadi aku menemukan sebuah tempat yang indah, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengajak Zexy.. mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat bagiku untuk membicarakan perasaanku terhadap Zexy! Ya.. berjuanglah diriku

Akhirnya kami sampai di pinggir pantai, pemandangan sore hari dengan matahari yang hampir terbenam menambah suasana menjadi nampak cantik. Kami duduk bersebelahan

"Zexy.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu.. entah kau menerimanya atau tidak, entah kau tetap mau menjadi temanku setelah ini atau tidak.. tapi, aku ingin kau mendengar bagaimana perasaanku padamu.."

Aku sedikit ragu untuk menyatakannya..tapi, kau sudah bertindak sejauh ini, Demyx! Ayo maju! Katakanlah perasaanmu pada Zexy, sekaranglah waktunya, ucapku dalam hati. Aku melihat kearah Zexy yang memandang wajahku

"A..ano.. Zexy.. aku, aku.."

"Aku menyukaimu" potong Zexy

"Ah, ya betul, aku menyukaimu" ucapku sambil cengar-cengir.. eh? Eh! Tunggu-! Aku kembali sadar dan melihat Zexy yang memandangku sambil tertawa kecil "Zexy.. bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku

"Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu, Demyx?" tanya Zexion padaku

"Err.. 4 tahun?"

"dan bagiku.. sifat dan tindakanmu selanjutnya sudah menjadi buku yang terbuka bagiku" jelas Zexion singkat

"..jadi?" tanya Demyx

"Kau tahu jawabannya" jawab Zexy sambil membuka ke-2 tangannya.

Aku langsung memeluk Zexy dengan erat

"Demyx..jangan menangis" ucapnya padaku

"Aku tidak! Hiks.. Cuma bahagia! Kukira kau akan menolakku, Zexy.. aku takut bila kau malah pergi hiks.. dan..dan menolak untuk berbicara denganku!" jawabnya dengan sedikit isakan

"Aku disini, Demyx.. tidak pergi kemana pun, aku disini.." ucapnya menenangkanku

Tak lama Zexy melepaskan pelukan kami, tangannya memegang salah satu pipiku, kami berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya Zexy mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Dan pada saat itu, bibir kami bersentuhan.

Di tempat lain...

"Sora! Hei..!" ucap Riku membuyarkan lamunanku

"a-ahh! Ada apa, Riku?" tanyaku kepadanya

"Huh.. kau ini, jangan melamun terus.. aku tidak tanggung bila kau kesambet sesuatu" katanya sambil mengecup keningku

Wajahku sedikit merona, aku dan Riku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Ansem-nii tidak jadi kesekolah, ia meminta Riku mengantarkannya saja ke rumah, tadinya Riku mau mengantarkanku dulu ke rumah, tetapi melihat jarak sekolah dan rumahnya lebih dekat, aku memaksa Riku untuk mampir dan menyerahkan dokumennya dulu. Setelah itu kita bisa pergi bersama.

Setelah sampai di rumah Riku, kami disambut oleh Kadaj-nii.. Ia hanya menyapa kami dengan cepat kemudian pergi ke kamarnya, aku yakin ia baru saja bertengkar lagi dengan Ansem-nii.

Sephiroth-nii masih bekerja, ia kepala divisi polisi bersama kakaknya Roxas, Cloud. Setelah itu kami bergegas menuju ruang tengah dan menemukan Ansem-nii yang sedang membaca koran harian sambil meminum secangkir kopi panas.

"Onii-san" panggil Riku

"Ah, kau sudah datang. Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan dokumennya, Riku" katanya sambil menerima dokumen tersebut dari Riku

"Ya, sama-sama.. nah, kita sudah boleh pergi lagi?" tanya Riku padanya

"Hmm~ baiklah, silahkan.. dan Sora, jangan biarkan ia melakukan hal macam-macam padamu ya"

Mukaku memerah mendengar perkataan Ansem-nii, sedangkan Riku hanya menaikkan bahunya sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dengan perlahan, kemudian ia menggandeng tanganku keluar, dari jauh kami mendengar suara tawa Ansem-nii.. rupanya ia senang menjahili kami berdua.

Riku membawaku ke mobilnya, tetapi tiba-tiba kami berhenti disebuah taman. Riku tahu tempat kesukaanku, aku suka bermain di taman umum, aku segera membawa Riku ke dekat ayunan. Hari itu sudah lumayan malam, dan aku bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang berhembus melewati leherku. Tak lama Riku melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya padaku.

"Riku?" tanyaku padanya yang terdiam sesaat

"Hhn?" tanyanya "ada apa, Sora?"

"Tidak..aku hanya bingung melihatmu diam jadi..aku ingin bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sambil mendekap jaket Riku lebih erat

"Yah.. ibu memaksaku untuk menjadi model di perusahaan kenalannya"

"bukannya itu bagus? Kau bisa semakin terkenal khan, Riku" jawabku dengan girang

Riku hanya menghela nafas "bila aku menerima tawaran itu, berarti waktuku denganmu akan berkurang, Sora" jawabnya

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum berdiri dan memeluk Riku

"Sora?"

"Kalau begitu, bawa aku bersamamu.. saat kau melakukan pemotretan dan sebagainya" aku berkata sambil mendengar detakan jantung Riku di telingaku

Riku mempererat dekapannya padaku, kami saling memeluk satu-sama lain sebelum Riku memutuskan untuk menciumku. Kami berciuman agak lama, tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain, dan kami melepaskan ketika kami membutuhkan oksigen dan tak lama, kami berciuman kembali, walau sekarang lebih lembut.

"Saatnya pulang, aku tidak ingin salah satu diantara kita masuk angin" kata Riku sambil tersenyum

Aku ikut tersenyum sebelum berjalan sambil menggandeng kembali tangannya. Hangat..

Aku melihat langit diatas, dihiasi dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan, Axel berada disebelahku sambil ikut tiduran diatas pasir. Kami melihat Demyx pulang dengan menggandeng Zexy, aku yakin dia berhasil menyatakannya dan Zexy menerimanya. Sedangkan Marluxia dan Xion kini sedang bersiap-siap untung membakar daging. Aku bertanya pada Xion untuk membantunya, tapi baik Xion maupun Marly memaksaku untuk beristirahat saja, membiarkan mereka yang memasaknya. Demyx mengambil gitarnya dan meletakkan di dekat perapian yang sudah dibuat olehnya dan Zexy tak lama setelah mereka kembali. Udara memang sudah dingin dan Zexy kini mulai menyalakan api di perapian tersebut, menghangatkan suhu tubuh kami kembali.

Dan kamipun memulai kegaduhan kami, setelah Marluxia dan Xion selesai memasak, kami bernyanyi-nyanyi sambil memakan masakan Marluxia dan Xion. Mengingat ini adalah hari terakhir karena besok pagi kami harus kembali lagi ke Twilight Town.

"Dannn.. selamat bagi pasangan baru kita! Zexy dan Demyx!" ucap Axel tiba-tiba sambil melemparkan sobekan kertas diikuti Marly. Aku bisa melihat wajah Demyx yang memerah sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Lalu..bagaimana kesan pertama kalian?" tanya Marly pada mereka

Zexion hanya tertawa kecil sebelum berkata "Jangan tanya padaku, tanya Demyx"

Demyx yang mendapat pertanyaan tersebut secara mendadak tak bisa menahan lagi merah di wajahnya itu, ia menceritakan bagaimana Zexy dengan mudah mengetahui perasaannya itu

"Oowww.. aku juga ingin kesana!" protes Axel yang kemudian memelukku dari belakang sambil duduk.

Xion menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Marluxia "sepertinya tindakan Demyx memang gampang ditebak ya" katanya dengan tawa kecil dan kemudian Marluxia mengikutinya

"Ah.. sudah saatnya kita pulang" ucap Marluxia tiba-tiba setelah melihat jam tangannya "sudah jam 9, kita harus tidur cukup supaya besok bisa kembali dengan badan yang sehat"

Dan kami pun bergegas mengemas barang bawaan kami ke mobil. Pada saat aku hendak memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam mobil, tiba-tiba serangan itu terjadi lagi, aku langsung duduk sambil memeluk barang bawaanku, menahan sakit, bersyukur karena yang lain masih jauh akhirnya aku memaksakan diriku untuk bertindak seperti biasa.

Di dalam mobil awalnya aku berpura-pura tidur di pelukan Axel, tapi akhirnya aku malah ketiduran di dalam kehangatannya. Begitu kubangun, aku sudah berada dalam kamar, bajuku sudah berganti, dan pusing dikepalaku sudah berkurang. Aku melihat wajah Axel yang tertidur tepat di depanku, aku memutuskan untuk mencium pipinya sebelum kembali tidur

"Oyasumi, Axel" kataku sebelum menutup mata..

Dan tak lama, Axel membuka matanya, melihat kearah Roxas yang tertidur.. Axel belum tidur semenjak ia datang, ia menyadari bahwa penyakit Roxas kambuh lagi, maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur hingga Roxas terbangun, tetapi melihat Roxas yang sudah agak baik, ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur. 'Oyasumi, Roxy' ucapnya dalam hati.

~Owari~

End Chapie 7

Roxas : eh? chapter berikutnya ngebahas masa lalu Marly?

Axel : wah! buka aib ini!

Demyx : Nyu? kapan masa laluku juga ? *ngerengek*

Zexion : ngomong-ngomong.. kemana Marluxia dan Xion?

semua pada geleng-geleng kepala..

Roxas : aku mau ngeliat Ax waktu masa lalunya, haha..

Axel : Ohh~ Roxy! kau pasti akan terpukau dengan kehebatanku~


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Square Enix & Disney, Kingdom Hearts 2 **

**Pair : Akuroku, Zemyx, Riso **

**Rating : T**

**Warning : ****AU & ****OOC **

**

* * *

**

Sankyuu buat yang udah baca n ripiu~~ XD *bow & hugs*  
Sebelumnya, di sini akan dibahas masa lalu Marluxia n buat chapie2 selanjutnya udah tinggal Akuroku part yang mendominasi, so.. hope u all like it ^^  
silahkan kasih saran n masukan juga ya.. XD  
Sankyuuu~~

Yaya Hanamaki : hehe.. aku kepikirannya c Demyx nyatain perasaan di fic laen kalo pake lagu. disini aku buat Demyx rda telmi *plak* haha :D

Nophie-Chan : hehe.. kayanya iya juga ya? wah, Sora kudu Izin terus ini mah ^^

White-Black Scarlet Fragment : Yup.. XD di chapie kemaren lebih dominan Zemyx, pas chapie ini bakal dominan Marluxia. trus mulai chapter selanjutnya bakal full akuroku :D walaupun dikit nyelip" pair lainnya :D

Sunset Memories : Omedetouu~~ *ikutan nyebar confetti* XD jawaban masa lalu Marluxia ada di chapie ini :)

Esha Shalvovich : sipp. met baca

reika d'luv : iya. meskipun gitu, Demyx itu setia kawan n ga bakal ninggalin temennya seorang diri X3 hehe

reika33riopix33gothic33lolita : Ienzo pas kecilnya kawaiii~ aku juga mau XD *plak*

* * *

CHAPTER VIII :  
Wound Of Past And The Beginning Of Fear

_"I am dreaming, only imagine, everything isn't real. It's just another day, Another cold night. You lie silent there before me, your tears tore my hearts. The wind howling at the window. The love you never gave, I give to you. What did my mind forget to hide? Could be the nightmare be still awake?I don't know if you search for me or if you wait for me..Your touched burn me still softly –Marluxia-"_

Aku hidup dari 3 bersaudara, dan aku adalah anak tertua. Keluarga kami merupakan keluarga keturunan bangsawan, keluarga Luxierva, setidaknya aku baru mengetahuinya ketika umurku 6 tahun, saat ayah dan ibu membawaku ke perkumpulan para bangsawan dan semacamnya.

"Marluxia!" aku bisa mendengar ibuku memanggil namaku

"Ya, ibu.. ada sesuatu yang dapat kubantu?" tanyaku padanya

"Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu masuk ke SMP, segera kemas barang-barangmu dan berangkat" kata ibu kepadaku

Kami pun pergi ke sekolah dengan mobil, "Marluxia, ibu tak bisa lama-lama mengantarkanmu, adikmu menunggu dirumah, jadi setelah ibu selesai mengantarmu, ibu akan langsung pulang dan akan menjemputmu lagi ketika jam pelajaran di sekolah sudah selesai, mengerti?" tanya ibu padaku.

"... baiklah" jawabku dengan singkat. Ibu memang tak pernah memperhatikanku dengan sungguh-sungguh.. sepertinya semua perhatiannya tertuju pada adikku tersebut, bukan berarti aku iri dan sebagainya.. tapi, ibu selalu mendambakan anak perempuan. Dan ketika pertama kali saat aku dilahirkan, aku bisa melihat sikap-sikap kecewanya saat menerima kenyataan bahwa aku adalah seorang laki-laki.

Tak lama ketika ibu mengandung lagi, setelah melakukan pemeriksaan di dokter, ia dapat mengetahui bahwa bayi yang dikandungnya itu adalah perempuan, ibu bahkan menaruh semua perhatiannya pada bayi dalam perutnya tersebut, menghiraukan keadaanku di dalam rumah.

Maka dari itu aku jarang berada dirumah. Aku meminta Ayah untuk memberiku les atau kursus dan sebagainya. Ayah memutuskan untuk menyertakanku dalam Les piano dan Les Beladiri sehingga setiap pulang sekolah, aku akan sibuk dengan kegiatan tersebut.

Walaupun ibu jarang memperhatikanku, tapi aku masih merasakan bagaimana perhatiannya terhadapku.. buktinya ia mau mengantarku ke sekolah. Bila tidak, mungkin aku akan pergi sendiri dengan supir. Setidaknya aku masih mengetahui bahwa ibu menyanyangiku.

Suatu hari, saat aku pulang dari sekolah, aku memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan sebelum pergi ke tempat Les. Dan aku menemukan seorang berambut merah.. ya, kalau aku tak salah mengenalnya dia Axel, bersama saudara kembarnya disampingnya, Lea..mereka adalah teman semenjak SD, namun aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrakku, seorang preman? Entahlah..

"Hei, bocah! Hati-hati bila kau berjalan! Lihat, bajuku jadi kotor begini!"

Aku hanya terdiam, tidak mau mencari masalah dengan mereka.. memangnya menyenggol bisa menyebabkan baju kotor ya? Omong kosong.. lalu aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan beberapa orang tersebut, tapi seseorang menarik tanganku

"Heh.. coba kabur? Jangan berani-beraninya kau untuk lari, bocah!"

"Ha! Lihat pakaiannya, sepertinya dia berasal dari orang kaya, bagaimana bila kita ambil saja barang-barangnya, pasti ia membawa banyak uang!"

Aku hanya menghela nafas..apakah sebegitunya kah image seorang dengan pakaian yang lumayan di hadapan mereka? Jelas aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka, bagaimana bila pihak sekolah menemukanku berkelahi di tengah jalan? Mereka mempercayaiku sebagai murid teladan di sekolah, dan bagaimana reaksi orangtuaku ketika mengetahui bahwa aku berbuat keributan di jalan?

"Hei.." tiba-tiba seseorang menghentikan aksi mereka yang sudah siap menerjangku, itu Axel.

"Bersenang-senang seorang diri, Marly? Dimana PRIDE-mu sebagai seorang pria huh? Takut menjadi pusat perbincangan?" tanya Axel dengan sinis

"Bukan urusanmu, Axel.." jawabku singkat

"Tentu urusanku, kau lewat begitu saja didepanku, dan sekarang, ketika kau dipergokin seperti ini, memangnya aku bisa diam saja?"

Para preman tersebut pun mulai kesal dengan perbincangan kami

"Heh, merah! Diam kau!"

Axel hanya tersenyum sinis.. Merah katanya? Oh.. itu bisa membangkitkan amarah Axel, dan ya.. betul saja apa perkataanku, Axel mulai terjun dalam aksi pukul-tendang dengan mereka

Aku hanya menghela nafas sebelum menjatuhkan tasku dan bergabung dengan mereka. Axel tersenyum lebar begitu mengetahui aku ikut dalam aksi baku hantam ini, beberapa saat kemudian, kami mendengar suara polisi keliling yang lewat, aku segera memegang tangan Axel dan berlari, sambil tak lupa mengambil tasku. Wajah kami sedikit memar. Kami berhenti di taman, dekat dengan kran air.

"Ouchh.. yang tadi itu seru sekali! Hahaha.. kau bisa lihat bagaimana aku dengan puas menendang mereka!" teriak Axel dengan semangat

"Hah.. kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam perkelahian konyol ini lalu bagaimana dengan saudaramu yang kau tinggalkan..?" tanyaku padanya

"Lea? Dia ada Les..aku malas mengantarnya, lebih baik aku ikut dalam perkelahianmu saja, lebih menarik.. haha, aku tidak menyangka kalau murid teladan seperti kau bisa juga memberontak, Marly!"

"Huh.. kau kira aku bisa diam saja melihatmu babak beluk seperti bebek bonyok, Axel? Dan kenapa kau memanggilku dengan 'Marly'?" tanyaku padanya

Namun reaksi yang kuterima selanjutnya adalah tawa Axel yang begitu keras

"Hahaha..! aku tak tahu bahwa kau ternyata unik juga, Marly! Aku memanggilmu 'Marly' karena aku suka~ hei.. bagaimana bila kita pergi bermain kapan-kapan.. kau sama menyedihkannya dengan Lea, les, les, les dan les.. memangnya kau bisa hidup dengan les terus, huh?" tanya Axel padaku

"Kau tak mengerti.." jawabku sambil menghela nafas dan duduk disebelahnya

"Kalau begitu, buat aku mengerti.." jawab Axel kemudian

Aku melihat kearah Axel "sungguh.. aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku bila aku bertemu dengan orang yang spontan sepertimu ini"

Axel hanya tersenyum lebar "well..sesekali buanglah pelajaran busuk itu, kau tidak akan mati, khan?"

"Dan bila aku pulang dan menemukan hawa membunuh ibuku karena bolos, kau harus tanggung jawab~" balasku kemudian sebelum kami berdua tertawa

Dan itulah hari dimana aku mulai akrab dengan Axel. Aku menemukan sifatnya berbeda jauh dengan Lea, baik secara nilai maupun sikap dan sifat. Satu hal yang menyamakan mereka hanyalah wajah mereka yang mirip, mata hijau dan rambut merah mereka. Beberapa bulan kemudian, aku dan Axel pun sudah akrab, sifatku perlahan berubah. Aku menjadi lebih tidak peduli apa kata orang dan aku mempelajari satu hal dari Axel, yaitu berkata jujur pada diri sendiri, mengungkapkan apa isi hatiku dan bertindak sesuai keinginan hatiku.

Tak ada yang berubah jauh selain itu, gelar murid teladan masih tetap kusimpan baik-baik sebelum kejadian dimana aku berkelahi dengan para gerombolan yang hendak mengambil barang-barang dari anak perembuan yang tak berdaya, aku mencoba menyelamatkannya, walaupun aku berhasil menyelamatkannya dan barang miliknya, tetapi bayaran yang kutebus adalah sekolah mendengar berita ini dan aku di skors selama 2 hari.

Begitu mendapat kabar ini, ibu langsung memarahiku, ia berkata bahwa kini aku berubah setelah bertemu dengan Axel. Dan pada saat itulah, aku baru bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana rasa sedih sekaligus kesalku pada ibu yang selama ini hanya memintaku menjadi seorang yang sempurna, tanpa memperhatikanku lebih dari basa-basi, ia hanya memperhatikanku demi menjaga nama baik saja, dan perhatian ibu hanya selalu tertuju pada adikku, selalu, dan selalu..

Kulihat raut wajah ibu shock ketika mendengar penjelasan dariku. Tanpa sadar kurasakan ibu memelukku, ia meminta maaf atas semua perbuatannya yang ia lakukan padaku selama ini. Aku bersyukur bahwa aku bisa mengenal Axel. Begitu ayah pulang kerumah, kusangka amarah dan pukulan yang akan kuterima, tetapi tidak.. ayah hanya tertawa melihat bagaimana tingkah lakuku sekarang, ia mendengarkan penjelasan mengapa aku bisa terlibat dalam perkelahian. Dan ia hanya tersenyum sebelum mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

Dan tahun demi tahun pun berlalu semenjak aku dan Axel berteman, sudah hampir 3 tahun, dan kami sudah dekat seperti keluarga. Setiap ada masalah, pasti Axel memberitahuku dan kami mencoba menyelesaikannya bersama, begitu juga denganku.

Dan suatu hari, aku kaget ketika Axel memarkirkan motornya di depan rumahku, walaupun ini sudah biasa, tapi ada satu hal jang janggal, suaranya terkesan sedang terburu-buru, maka aku bergegas keluar. Aku menemukan wajah Axel yang begitu suram, tak tahan melihat ekspresinya dan bingung mau bertindak seperti apa, akhirnya aku memeluknya dan segera membawanya ke tempat yang lebih tenang, mendengarkan bagaimana penjelasan yang ia lontarkan. Aku sedikit shock mendengar tentang Lea, tapi aku tidak menyalahkankanya, aku mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, aku tidak bisa menemukan Axel kemanapun.. akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memasuki sekolah Kingdom Hearts dan tak lama, aku bertemu dengannya kembali. Entah alasan apa yang membuat Axel ikut bergabung dengan salah satu Organisasi di Kingdom Hearts. Tak lama aku pun memutuskan untuk bergabung ke dalam kelompok tersebut.

Xemnas adalah ketuanya, dengan anggota yang setia menemaninya, Saix, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Luxord, Larxene. Kemudian beberapa anggota baru seperti Axel, aku, Demyx, Zexion dan Xion. Begitu masuk di dalam organisasi yang disebut Organization XIII, Axel menjadi lebih sering berkelahi. Sedangkan hubungan pertemanan kami masih tetap sama.

Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak akrab dengan mereka, terutama terhadap Xemnas dan Saix, Saix selalu memandangku dengan pandangan yang tajam, seperti melihatku seekor binatang buas, oh, apapun itu!

Aku melihat bahwa Axel mulai dekat dengan Demyx dan Zexion, walaupun kulihat pribadi Demyx yang berisik dan Zexion yang pendiam. Awalnya aku tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Xion, setiap bertemu aku selalu mencuekkannya, sampai akhirnya dia datang dan bertanya padaku. Semenjak itu dia selalu datang dan mengikutiku, awalnya aku terusik dengan kehadirannya. Tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa, bahkan, jujur.. aku menyukai kehadirannya.

Sampai suatu hari, Xemnas menyuruhku untuk melakukan suatu hal, ia memintaku mengantarkan barang ke tempat saudaranya, namun.. setelah sampai disana, aku dijebak..

Bukanlah saudara Xemnas, melainkan gerombolan para preman-preman, awalnya aku berniat untuk pergi, namun mereka menghentikanku dan malah memukulku. Tak ada jalan lain, akhirnya aku melawan mereka.. sekitar 30 melawan 1? Percayalah, sekuat apapun diriku, aku tak bisa melawan mereka sekaligus!

Namun, suatu keajaiban aku masih hidup dari tempat tersebut, setelah hampir 2 jam berada disana. sepertinya beberapa tulangku patah oleh perkelahian itu. Untungnya suara sirine polisi datang dan semuanya kabur. Dengan jerih payah aku meninggalkan TKP, banyak darah yang berhamburan disana, meski tidak memakan banyak jiwa. Kurasakan lengan kananku patah, beberapa tulang rusuk juga begitu, punggungku sakit. Darah mengalir dari kepalaku, tak jauh dari sana, akupun mencari tempat yang aman, dan aku duduk disana sambil menutup mataku.

Tak lama seseorang memanggil namaku "Marly..! oi, Marly! Kau ada disini? Bila iya, jawab aku! Marly!" itu suara Axel..

"Axel.." aku membalasnya, meski suaraku sudah parau dan lemas, tapi kurasa dia mendengar panggilanku, tak lama dia datang dan kaget menemukan diriku yang sudah berhamburan darah ini

"Oh God! Marly.. kau selamat!" itu adalah kata-kata Axel begitu pertama kali menemukanku "aku mendengar rencana busuk Xemnas. Ini ide Saix! Damnit, dia menjebakmu kemari dan menyingkirkanmu, bila aku tidak segera datang menyusul, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu saat ini!"

"Huh.. Saix ya.. sudah kuduga, sepertinya ia menaruh dendam pribadi padaku. Sepertinya beberapa tulangku patah, Ax"

"Lebih baik kau kerumahku dulu, biar kupanggilkan dokter" katanya sambil memopangku

"Ya..lebih baik daripada Rumah Sakit yang akan menanyai macam-macam, aku akan bilang ke orangtuaku kalau aku akan menginap dirumahmu beberapa waktu, tidak masalah, khan?"

"Heh..tentu tidak, kawan! Ayo kita pergi"

Setelah sampai di rumah, Axel langsung menelepon dokter kemudian dia mengambil handuk hangat dan beberapa bajunya, beberapa perban dan obat merah. Setelah membersihkan luka-lukaku, aku dibiarkan duduk di sofanya yang agak lebar itu, seperti biasa.. rumah Axel selalu kosong, orangtuanya sibuk dengan bekerja dan bekerja..bahkan dirumah yang seluas ini, ia hanya seorang diri, yah, setidaknya sampai saat Lea meninggal.

Aku menelepon orangtuaku, berkata bahwa aku akan menginap di rumah temanku, sebelum mereka bertanya macam-macam, kuputuskan sambungannya. Aku tidak mau mereka menanyaiku macam-macam, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Setelah Dokter datang dan memeriksaku, ia berkata bahwa tulangku masih bisa tersambung lagi setelah beberapa minggu.

Keesokan harinya, Axel pergi ke sekolah, tapi sebelumnya ia meninggalkan sarapan untukku. Sore harinya, Axel datang bersama Demyx, Zexion dan Xion..

"OMG! Zexy! Aku tidak menyangka, syukurlah kau masih hidup, Marly!" teriak Demyx setibanya ia di kamar tamu yang menjadi kamarku sementara itu

"Xemnas dan yang lainnya belum mengetahui kalau kau selamat, Marluxia.. dan Demyx, jangan coba untuk memeluknya disaat kondisinya yang seperti ini" timbal Zexion kemudian

Namun, Xion tidak berbicara..dia terdiam melihatku..

"Duduklah, kalian" kata Axel "oh ya, kalau ada yang mau ambil minum, ambil sendiri saja"

Setelah itu mereka pun duduk menyebar, Xion mendekat kearahku, ia memegang sebelah pipiku, aku menatap kearahnya, airmata sudah berlinang secara perlahan "syukurlah..syukurlah kau selamat" katanya

Aku tersenyum sebelum mencium pipinya, mukanya memerah

"Jangan menangis, Xion" jawabku, ia mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya dan tak lama ia duduk disampingku. Demyx, Zexion dan Axel pun mengikutinya, namun di arah lain, mengelilingiku.

"Ne, ne, ne..! kau tidak akan percaya apa yang Axel lakukan hari ini pada Saix dan Xemnas, Marly!" kata Demyx antusias

"Hmm? Memangnya apa yang Axel lakukan, Dem?" tanyaku penasaran

"Dia memukul wajah Saix dan mengacau di markas kita, Marluxia. Bahkan menentang Xemnas" kata Zexion

Tak lama Xion ikut berbicara "aku yakin, tak lama akan tercipta 2 kubu di Organization XIII ini"

"tapi..aku merasa memang perlakuan Xemnas dan yang lainnya sama sekali tidak memiliki moral, mereka hanya berada di Kingdom Hearts dengan berbekal kekuasaan sementara mereka itu. Dan bagi kita, yang entah mengapa bisa masuk kesana, merasakan bagaimana bila seseorang dengan kemampuan yang lebih dari mereka akan dianggap sebagai musuh, meski tidak tampak dari depan. Perlakuan mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan serigala berbulu domba" jelasku pada mereka

"Kudengar beberapa saat lalu, Saix berkata bahwa kau berbahaya, Marly, kurasa sebab itu mereka ingin menyingkirkanmu" kata Axel dengan marah "tapi kau temanku! Persetan dengan grup mereka!"

"Axel, tenangkan dirimu, aku selamat..setidaknya.." balasku yang berhasil membuat Axel menghela nafas

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, merasakan sinar matahari sudah memasuki jendela kamarku, dan burung-burung mulai berkicau

"mimpi..kah?"

Yah..sudah beberapa hari ini aku bermimpi tentang masa laluku. Semoga tak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi setelah ini..

Hari ini akan digelar perayaan di Kingdom Hearts, setidaknya aku tidak ingin terlambat datang kesana

Hari ini aku berangkat dengan Axel yang menjemputku, semenjak pulang dari acara menginap tersebut, aku memberi tahu ibuku bahwa aku dan Axel sekarang bersama. Awalnya ibu kaget dengan berita ini, sebelum ia tersenyum dan berkata bahwa hidup ini adalah milikku, aku bebas untuk memilih. Tak lama aku memeluknya. Keesokan harinya saat Axel datang berkunjung, Cloud-nii sudah berdiri di depan rumah sambil mengamcamnya bila dia tidak memperlakukanku dengan baik, ia akan mendapat ganjarannya..

Aku tidak menyangka bahkan Cloud-nii pun se-protektifnya sampai kepada hubunganku. Tak lama ibu turun dan mengobrol bersama Axel, jujur, sebenarnya ibu pun senang dengan keberadaan Axel, dia sudah seperti anak bagi ibuku.

"Morning, Roxy~" katanya sambil mengecup keningku sebelum menyerahkan helm padaku "siap untuk pergi?"

Aku mengangguk dan membalas mencium Axel di pipinya sebelum naik di belakangnya. Hari ini adalah perayaan sekolah, seperti bazaar dan sebagainya. Pihak luar bisa datang ke Kingdom Hearts.

Setibanya di Kingdom Hearts, kami sudah melihat panggung yang tergelar di halaman utama, dengan beberapa alat musik, aku yakin Demyx pasti akan mengisi di salah satu acara tersebut.

Tak lama kami bertemu dengan Demyx, Zexy, Marly, dan Xion, bahkan Sora, Riku, Namine serta Kairi pun ada.

Kami menikmati acara tersebut, sebelum berpisah antara satu sama lain, Demyx mulai mengisi acara, Zexy menjaga di salah satu Stand, sedangkan Marly dan Xion memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Sora dan Riku serta Kairi dan Namine memesan makanan di Stand makanan, sedangkan aku dan Axel duduk di tempat yang strategis untuk melihat Demyx. Acara pun berjalan lancar. Demyx bernyanyi dengan baik.

Setidaknya, kedamaian masih berlangsung hingga tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari orang-orang. Sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang mengacau, dan ketika mereka mendekat, wajah Axel menjadi serius. Axel mendorongku ke belakang dirinya, sambil sebelah tangannya mencegahku untuk maju.

"Khukhukhu..well, well..siapa yang kita temukan disini, semua? Axel, sang pengkhianat nomor satu! Haha" katanya sambil tertawa histeris

"Xemnas.." wajah Axel tak jauh garang dari mereka saat ini

Tak lama Demyx dan Zexion serta Xion datang

"Hoo..mereka berkumpul sendiri tanpa kita perlu mencari mereka, ha!" teriak Larxene dengan sinis

"Sepertinya tak ada yang berubah banyak disini" jawab Xigbar sambil melempar salah satu benda ke tempat sampah

"Apa urusan kalian kemari?" tak lama Marluxia datang, bergabung dengan kami

"Hahaha.. ternyata kau masih hidup, Marluxia, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Xigbar, tapi tak menyangka bahwa kau masih sebugar ini.. bagaimana dengan luka-lukamu, huh?" tanya Saix dengan pandangan mata yang dingin

"Apa mau kalian datang kemari?" bentak Axel

"Well..jangan marah-marah begitu, Axel.. kami hanya ingin berkunjung ke sekolah kami dan menemui teman-teman kami **tercinta**, khuhuhu.." katanya dengan nada yang mengancam "dan oh.. apakah dia adalah Roxas yang dibicarakan itu, huh?"

Xemnas kini memandang kearahku, sebelum Axel menutupiku dengan badannya

"Mangsa yang cantik, bagaimana bila kau berbaginya dengan kami, Axel? Huh? Kita bisa bermain dengannya bersama, hahhaha"

"Persetan kau, Xemnas!" teriak Axel padanya

"Cih, kami ingin memberi tahu kalian untuk datang ke 'Markas' kami besok, kita selesaikan apa yang seharusnya kita selesaikan esok hari, pecundang" kata Saix

"Dan aku akan membalas pukulanmu saat itu, Axel" jawab Xigbar tak lama kemudian

"Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini dengan segera sebelum aku panggil sekuriti untuk mengusir kalian, Xemnas" kami melihat kearah seseorang yang berbicara, itu Riku

"Bocah! Berani sekali kau memerintah kami!" teriak Larxene

"Hentikan, Larxene.. Riku punya kuasa yang kuat saat ini" kata Saix kemudian "lagipula urusan kami disini sudah usai, ya, khan? Xemnas"

Sora pun datang sebelum mereka mulai pergi meninggalkan kami. Sebelumnya, Xemnas melihat kearahku sambil tersenyum dingin, pandangannya seolah menembus kedalam diriku, mengerikan!

Aku tidak sadar sampai Sora tiba-tiba datang dan memegang pundakku, berkata agar aku tenang. Bahkan aku tidak menyadari bahwa tubuhku bergetar

Axel langsung membalikkan badannya dan memelukku, menenangkanku.

"sial.. aku tidak menyangka mereka akan datang kemari" Aku bisa merasakan nada marah yang terlintas dari perkataan Axel barusan. Semoga hal buruk tidak akan terjadi.

~Owari~

* * *

Chapie selanjutnya bakal ada Lime-nya XD

Dan udah gitu, konflik baru akan dimulai..

sekarang author mau kabur dulu dari kejaran para anggota KH yang author buat udah OOC semua, haha..

jyaaa, matta ne X3


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Square Enix & Disney, Kingdom Hearts 2 **

**Pair : Akuroku, Zemyx, Riso **

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU & OOC **

Minna.. sankyuuu buat semua yang udah baca sampai chapie ini.. pertama-tama author mau minta maaf karena lama banget updatenya m(_ _)m suatu hal ga terduga datang dan merusak moodku dalam buat cerita.. semoga kali ini bias terus lanjut buat chapie selanjutnya ^^

Sankyuu buat semua yang udah ripiu juga *hughug*

**reika33riopix33gothic33lolita**: ahaha… Xemnas emang dibuat tokoh anta disini.. :D Saix, Larxene sama Xigbar juga ^^

**White-Black Scarlet Fragment** : hee? AkuMar  
aku ga terima kalau Ax dipasangin sama pair lain, nee-san XD haha~~  
hoee.. masa lalu ZeMyx? O.O hnn.. kayanya sih ga masuk, nee-san.. mungkin dilain kesempatan XD kalau ga jadi cerita x'tra aja ^^

**Sunset Memories**: Wah.. kalau ntar diceritain deketnya gimana bisa panjang XD hoho.. Lime-nya di chapie ini.. moga" suka deh ./.

**Esha Shalvovich** : Iia ^^ jadi kubu Ax sama Xemnas :D  
hee.. ga kok.. aku ga tega kalau Rox sampai di Rape ma Xemnas DX hoho~ Rox disini cukup punya Ax~ *plak*

**Sky of Emptyness**: Sankyuuu udah ripiu, Sora ^^ udah update nich :D

**Yaya Hanamaki** : Hoho.. perubahan buat Marly :3  
Yup.. tapi mulai dari saat itu Marly jadi lebih terbuka, khususnya sama keluarganya :D  
ooh.. iia aku lupa nulis POV-nya ya.. gomen

**Nophie-Chan** : Iiia nich jadi ngerusak acaranya deh DX  
ehehe.. bagus lah kalau suka XD sip.. dah apdet~ ^^b

**Ryouta** : hehe… iia ^^  
Okeokeiii :D

**naomi arai** : sankyuu udah ripiu :D  
wahh.. kalau ganti gender bukan sho-ai lagi donk *plak*

Ok deh, met baca semua :D

* * *

**CHAPTER IX : Let's end it!**

_"If it's just going to end before I understand, then I can't trust anything..I want to entrust all my pain to the wind. I feel the pain but feel no shame. What I've got I keep inside, some things have changed but I'm still the same –Roxas-"_

Akhirnya, setelah kepergian Xemnas dan yang lainnya, acara sekolah terpaksa ditiadakan karena kerusakan-kerusakan yang diperbuat oleh anggota Xemnas. Baik Zexion maupun Riku, mereka pergi ke tempat pengurus OSIS, sepertinya mereka terpaksa mengundur acara ini sampai tahun depan. Itu berarti, Axel, Zexion dan Riku sudah tidak berada disini lagi. Kelas 3 akan lulus tahun depan, bukan?

Sora dan Demyx berkata agar kami pulang duluan, sedangkan mereka akan menunggu Riku dan Zexion. Tentunya Sora akan menunggu Riku, dan Demyx akan menunggu Zexion.

"Hei, Roxy" tiba-tiba Axel mulai berbicara setelah beberapa menit terdiam selama perjalanan menuju parkiran motor di sekolah.

Spontan aku langsung menjawabnya, memandangnya sambil tersenyum "Ya, Axel? Ada apa?"

"Aku boleh menginap di rumahmu? Hari ini? Mungkin kita bisa bermain atau masak atau apapun? Aku ingin meluangkan waktu bersamamu lebih lama" tanyanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan memandang dengan malas ke langit.

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Axel dengan mengangguk kepadanya. "baiklah, lagipula ibu pasti senang" balasku padanya yang kini memandang kearahku

Akhirnya kami sampai dirumah Axel, ia ingin mengambil barang-barangnya dulu. Kuakui, rumah Axel dapat membuat mulutku terbuka lebar-lebar ketika melihat pagar rumahnya saja. Sangat besar!

Axel mengajakku masuk kedalam rumahnya, begitu masuk yang kulihat tak ada siapapun disini. Apa selama ini Axel selalu tinggal sendiri? Dirumah yang seluas ini? Aku bisa merasakan bulu kudukku berdiri, dan dengan segera aku langsung lari dan memeluknya dari belakang

"Hwaaa! R..Roxy? ada apa?" Tanya Axel yang kaget ketika tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Aku menutup mataku, menggelengkan kepalaku. "tidak.. aku hanya memikirkan betapa seramnya kalau aku tinggal seorang diri ditempat ini, Axel"

Axel langsung menarik tanganku, menyudutkanku ke tembok terdekat. Kini Axel berada di depanku, kami berpandangan, salah satu tangan Axel berada di daguku. Dan aku bisa merasakan tatapannya yang dapat membuat diriku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Roxy" ia menyebut namaku dengan sangat lembut, hampir berbisik malah di depan telingaku, membuatku merinding karena suara yang ia lontarkan.

"A.. Axel?" Wajah Axel kurasakan semakin mendekat, dan ketika ia hampir menciumku, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering

"Oh, shit!" teriaknya menjauh dariku sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sepertinya ia ingin mengutuk siapa yang meng-smsku saat ini juga

1 new message(s)

From : Sora

Roxas! Hey, man. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini mungkin agak kacau, tapi aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu. Bila kau butuh bantuanku, jangan sungkan untuk memberitahuku, OK? Aku dan Riku selalu terbuka untuk menolong kalian. Sepertinya itu saja. See ya! –Sora-

Aku memandang kembali Axel yang sudah memandang ponselku dengan mata aku-ingin-melempar-HP-itu-sekarang-juga "Err.. dari Sora" kataku pada Axel yang membuat alisnya sedikit terangkat, penasaran

"Apa yang dia kirimkan?"

"Sora bilang kalau kita butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu dia dan Riku, mereka akan membantu kita. Begitu isinya"

Axel hanya berdumam "hem" saja sebelum ia mendekatkan kembali wajahnya dekat denganku, seakan ingin melanjutkan apa yang terpotong oleh sms Sora

"DISTURBING ME, PIERROT Jane e yo! DISTURBING ME, MAYBE IM A CRAZY CRAZY. DISTURBING YOU, I HATE YOUR ASS TOO, AND I—" wajah Kesal Axel tampak makin menjadi ketika ia mendengar seseorang menelepon ponselnya. Lagu dari ponselnya yang dialunkan nada dering Rock yang dinyanyikan oleh Tanaka Koki- Pierrot.

Akhirnya dengan muka kesal ia melirik ponselnya yang ia ambil dari saku dan mengutuk nama peneleponnya sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Holy Shit, Demyx, ada apa kau meneleponku disaat seperti ini, huh?" tanyanya sedikit marah sambil meng-aktifkan loudspeaker

"Ah, Ax! Aku ingin memberitahumu kalau besok Marly akan menjemput kita, jadi kau tahu.. bersiap-siaplah"

Kulihat Axel menjawabnya dengan segera "Katakan pada Marly kalau aku ada di rumah Roxy, Dem"

"Gotcha..! dan, hei.. kau tak akan percaya ini aku dan Zexy baru saja-" Dan Axel menekan tombol sambungan di ponselnya, setelah itu dia membuang ponselnya ke kasur

"Sekarang..tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kita" bisiknya

Axel segera menarikku kedalam pelukannya, ia mencium bahkan berbisik kata 'I love You' dengan sangat pelan di kupingku sambil sesekali meniupnya. Axel tahu bahwa kupingku sangat sensitif dan dia sengaja membuatku merinding. "A..Axel! hentikan.."

Namun Axel tidak mengindahkan perkataanku, ia terus menciumku hingga ke leher. Mencium dan sedikit menggigitnya, mungkin kissmark akan terpapang disana, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku memang milik Axel.

Axel segera melumat bibirku dengan cepat. Aku mendesah pelan ketika tangan Axel mulai meraba-raba disekitar tubuhku, perlahan ia membuka satu per-satu kancing baju sekolahku.

Mukaku memerah, seakan ingin memberhentikan Axel. Tapi aku tak memiliki tenaga yang cukup, lagipula, aku menyukainya.

(sisanya silahkan bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi pada Axel dan Roxy, author ga mau naekin rating cerita ^^ hoho..)

Setelah selesai melakukan aktifitas yang membuat kami berdua berkeringat, akhirnya Axel memutuskan untuk mandi dan dia mengajakku, menggendongku ala bridal style ke kamar mandi

"Ax, kau tahu kalau bajumu seperti daster bagiku. Masa aku harus keluar dengan memakainya?" tanyaku padanya, tapi Axel malah tertawa.

"Roxy, itu lebih baik daripada aku menatap dengan tatapan membunuh kepada setiap orang yang melihatmu dengan memakai kemeja sekolah yang tembus pandang itu karena basah, kau tahu?" jawab Axel dengan nada yang cepat. Nafasnya panjang, pikirku.

"Haa.. baiklah" senyumku padanya

"Lagipula, kau hanya milikku" katanya dengan cepat sebelum dengan lembut kembali mengunci bibirku dengan miliknya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan Axel memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam tas. Kami pun pergi ke rumahku, sesuai dengan tujuan awal.

Ibu langsung menyambut kedatangan kami dengan senang, ia segera memasak ke dapur, untungnya ibu tidak memperhatikan gaya berjalanku.

Tapi berbeda dengan Cloud, ia berada di ruang tengah sambil menoton berita sebelum melihat ke arah kami berdua

"Hei, Roxas, Axel" sapanya

Aku memandang ke arah Cloud, gawat.. ia bisa menanyaiku macam-macam "Cloud-nii? Hari ini kau tidak kerja?"

"Yo, Cloud-san" kata Axel dengan senyum lebar

"Hmng? Kenapa dengan gaya berjalanmu itu, Rox?" tanyanya padaku. Matilah aku!

"Err.. itu.." Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Apa aku harus bilang bahwa aku terpeleset kulit pisang hingga terjatuh dan membuatku pincang atau—

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Ibu datang kemudian menyuruhku dan Axel menyimpan barang-barang Axel dikamarku. Setelah itu ia kembali ke dapur. Ah, ibu penyelamatku.

Sebelum kami menaiki tangga, Cloud kembali berbicara kepada kami "lain kali, bawa persediaan baju dirumah Ax, Rox. Bajumu saat ini terlihat seperti daster. Dan, Ax, jangan bermain-main dengan anak dibawah umur" katanya dengan pelan. Namun Axel hanya tertawa sebelum mengiyakan dan membawaku ke kamarku.

Owhh.. ternyata Cloud memang mengetahuinya.

Dan Sore hari itu, kami menikmati makan keluarga bersama. Cloud sesekali bercerita tentang pekerjaannya dalam pembicaraan saat itu, dan Axel juga banyak berbicara tentang dirinya. Ibu tersenyum mendengar sesekali Axel dan Cloud bertengkar dalam hidangan malam tersebut, dan aku terpaksa melerai mereka, walaupun tak lama kemudian kami sama-sama tertawa.

Setelah makan malam dan menonton sedikit acara TV, kami pun pergi ke luar, melihat bintang untuk sesaat. Axel menggandeng tanganku, ia mengajakku masuk sebelum aku masuk angin.

Merasa cukup lelah, akhirnya aku kembali kekamar bersama Axel untuk tidur. Kami tidur sambil berdekatan, seperti biasa. Tangan Axel berada di depan tubuhku, seakan aku adalah guling.

Aku hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya tidur didalam kehangatannya.

"Jangan pergi, Axel.." suaraku hampir lebih pelan dari berbisik sebelum akhirnya aku tertidur

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun dengan tidak menemukan Axel. Dimana Axel?

"Axel? Axel..!" tanyaku panik

"Roxy! Tenanglah, aku disini" katanya

Aku melirik kearah sumber suara sebelum memutar bola mataku, mengutuk rasa khawatirku, Axel, dekat dengan jendela, sedang ber-yoga.

"Aku tak menyangka kau memiliki hobi seperti ini" kataku dengan malas dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhku ke kasur, bangun mendadak membuatku agak pusing.

"Haha.. pagi" sapanya padaku sebelum ia beranjak dan mendekatkan diri padaku. Axel kembali mencium pipiku

"Pagi" kataku "Kau tahu, Axel? Kupikir kau menghilang"

"Haha.. Roxy, tak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendiri" jawabnya dengan cepat.

Setelah itu kami bergegas untuk mandi dan sarapan. Siang harinya, Marluxia, Xion, Demyx, dan Zexion datang kerumahku. Aku memaksa mereka untuk ikut, tapi Axel melarangku

"Axel, biarkan aku ikut dengan kalian" kataku dengan nada memohon padanya

"Tidak bisa, baby..aku takut sesuatu terjadi bila kau kesana"

"Aku lebih khawatir padamu, Ax! Mereka mengincarmu, khan?"

"Roxy, kumohon.. kau tak boleh ikut, tetaplah disini, kami akan kembali sebelum malam hari, oke? Tunggulah kami" jawab Axel.

Aku hanya memandang dengan sedih sebelum mengangguk. Kulihat semuanya sedang mengobrol sesuatu dengan serius. Dan, ini kesempatanku, aku mengendap kebelakang mobil sebelum menempelkan sesuatu kebelakangnya. Setelah itu aku kembali, tak ingin membuat yang lain curiga.

"Habis kemana kau, Rox?" tanya Zexion padaku, sepertinya hanya ia yang curiga, walaupun sekarang semua memandang kearahku

Aku mencoba memasang wajah yang polos "ah, tidak.. hanya mengecek pos surat saja"

Tak lama aku melihat Zexion kembali fokus pada pembicaraan mereka, sepertinya aman.

Sebelum pergi, Axel kembali menciumku, dan setelah itu mereka pergi agak jauh. Aku mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celanaku. GPS, aku menaruh benda itu ke mobil Marluxia. Sepertinya profesi yang kubanggakan dari Cloud hanyalah ini. Apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin memastikan bahwa Axel baik-baik saja.

Akhirnya aku pergi mengikuti mereka, sambil melihat kearah monitor peta. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyapaku "Rox! Hei, kau mau kemana?"

Aku melihat Sora berbicara padaku sambil keluar dari toko membawa plastik belanjaan bersama Riku.

"Ah.. aku ingin mengikuti Axel dan yang lainnya, mereka pergi ke tempat Xemnas untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, begitu katanya"

"Dan, kau mengikuti mereka dengan berjalan? Roxas, sampai kapan kau akan sampai?" tanya Riku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "ayo ikut kami" jawabnya kemudian

"Eh?" aku bingung mendengar ajakan Riku

"Kita akan membantumu kesana, Roxas. Riku akan mengantar kami, lagipula, kami tidak ada kerjaan lain kok saat ini" jawab Sora dengan tiba-tiba.

Senyumku merekah keluar mendengar pernyataan mereka berdua yang bersedia menolongku "Baiklah, terimakasih Riku, Sora"

Dan mereka tersenyum sebelum menyuruhku mengikuti mereka ke parkiran mobil yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana.

Disaat yang lain..

"C'mon, Ax.. jangan melamun begitu!" Tiba-tiba Demyx berbicara, mebuyarkan pikiranku yang dipenuhi oleh Roxy. Aku tidak menyangka, meninggalkannya seperti ini dapat berpengaruh besar terhadapku.

"Axel, aku tahu kau tidak ingin melibatkan Roxas. Tapi, jangan memasang tampang yang seperti itu, kau tahu, kau membuat kami merasa bersalah juga karena sudah meninggalkannya" Marluxia berkata sambil menyetir mobilnya, ia sesekali melihat raut wajah Axel melalui spion mobilnya.

"Yaa.. aku lifeless tanpa dirinya, got it memorized? Belum sampai 1 jam aku meninggalkannya, aku sudah merindukannya" jawab Axel sambil cemberut membuka-tutup ponselnya sebelum akhirnya membuka dan melihat wallpaper yang ia gunakan, fotonya bersama dengan Roxas. Ia pun tersenyum

"Love sick" jawab Zexion tiba-tiba sambil menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku Axel, Demyx tertawa disebelah Zexion. Dan sekarang Axel memandang mereka seperti ingin mencabik-cabik mangsanya.

"Semua, kita hampir sampai" Xion melirik kearah kami dibelakang. Dan muka kami semua berubah menjadi serius. Penentuan kami, akan ditentukan disini.

Akhirnya kami turun dari mobil dan memasuki tempat yang kami claim sebagai markas kami itu. Letaknya agak jauh dari Twilight Town, berada di tempat yang tersembunyi, tetapi dekat dengan laut.

Sesampainya kami disana, kami langsung disambut dengan tampang Xigbar yang garang. Ia menyuruh kami masuk kedalam, setelah itu dia menutup gerbang markas kami itu.

Didalam kami melihat Xemnas yang sedang duduk di kursi utama yang besar, Saix disampingnya, dan Larxene berada di dekat pintu masuk, melihat kearah kami dengan pandangan yang sinis.

"Well, well.. selamat datang kemari, para pengkhianat Organization XIII" katanya sambil tertawa, memandang kami satu persatu dengan tatapan sinis sambil tersenyum dingin.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan datang secepat ini" balas Saix kemudian, tersenyum dengan licik.

"Sekarang, kita selesaikan apa yang seharusnya kita selesaikan saat ini, Xemnas" ucapku garang kepadanya

Tawa Xemnas semakin terdengar nyaring "Apa aku tidak salah mendengar? Axel, oh, Axel.. harusnya itu adalah perkataanku"

"Xemnas, aku minta kau untuk pergi dari Twilight Town" Marluxia tiba-tiba berbicara. "Kalian juga sudah tahu apa yang kalian perbuat, mengapa kalian masih mengincar kami?" tanya Xion kemudian

Kini bukan hanya Xemnas, bahkan Saix dan Larxene pun tertawa dengan histeris, apa mereka orang gila? Menertawakan hal yang kurasa tidak lucu.

Pandanganku fokus kearah Xemnas, menatapnya dengan tajam. Sebelum kami mendengar sebuah suara yang memberontak dari luar. Pandanganku tak bisa lepas dari Xigbar yang menggendong Roxy di tangan kirinya, pingsan. Dan Sora, yang memberontak di sebelah kanan Xigbar.

"Sora! Roxy!" Demyx berteriak begitu melihat mereka dibawa oleh Xigbar. Kami semua kaget ketika melihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin Roxy tahu tempat ini?

"Hei, Om! Turunkan aku! Riku tergeletak diluar! Lepaskan kami!" berontak Sora

"Damn.. kenapa Riku bisa sampai tergeletak" bisik Zexion, ia yakin kalau Riku cukup kuat untuk melawan Xigbar, dia ikut kejuaraan judo.

"Xemnas, lihat apa yang kutemukan diluar beberapa menit setelah kelompok pecundang ini datang" Xigbar kini menjatuhkan Roxy dengan kasar, namun ia tetap tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hey! Jangan perlakukan dia dengan kasar, sialan!" kataku, marah akan perlakuan Xigbar

"Huh.. ternyata kelinci datang sendiri ke kandang singa tanpa disuruh.. menarik, fufu" Saix tersenyum licik melihat kearah Roxy! Aku yakin dia pasti mau meng-apa-apakan-nya

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Xigbar?" teriak Demyx padanya

Ingin rasanya aku memukulnya untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya sekarang juga. Namun Marluxia menahanku

"Ha? Apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya memberi obat tidur pada Riku dan Roxas. Aku tahu bocah coklat ini tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk melawan" tak lama ia pun tertawa bangga.

'Sialan kau' kata Sora mengutuknya dalam hati 'Kugigit kau baru tahu rasa'

Sora masih dalam tangan kanan Xigbar. Sedangkan Saix kini mendekat ke arah Roxy, memberdirikannya dengan kasar dan menyikut lehernya dengan lengannya, hingga kini ia berada dalam dekapan Saix, tak lama ia mengeluarkan pisau kecil didalam sakunya dan mengarahkannya ke leher Roxy.

"Roxas! Saix, lepaskan dia!" teriak Xion tiba-tiba

Kini Roxas sedikit tersadar, kaget akan posisinya saat ini. Saat ia mencoba memberontak, ujung pisau mengenai lehernya. Ia berhenti bergerak, merasakan benda tajam menusuk permukaan lehernya. Darah sedikit mengalir melalui pelipis lehernya.

Aku sudah mencoba menahan emosiku, tanganku sudah kukepal erat-erat, sepertinya sudah memutih akibat cengkramanku yang terlalu kencang.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan lupa seberapa malunya kami pada saat kau menghancurkan rencana kami dan membuat kami semua berurusan dengan polisi, bukan? Axel?" tanya Xemnas dengan sinis

Saix berbicara setelah Xemnas "Kau tahu bahwa PRIDE kami sangat tinggi, dan kau harus membayarnya dengan hal yang setimpal, Ax"

"Terserah apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku, tapi lepaskan Roxy sekarang juga!" bentakku pada Saix

"Oh? Melepaskan mangsa kecil ini? Jangan harap" Saix tersenyum licik sambil memandang kearah Xemnas.

Kini Xemnas mengeluarkan 2 buah pistol, 1 ditangannya, dan satu lagi dia lempar tepat di lantai, depan ujung kakiku.

"Aku ingin kau membayarnya dengan nyawamu, Ax" Xemnas tertawa sinis sambil memandang kami.

**~Owari~**

* * *

A/N : buat chapie selanjutnya bakal ada action.. tapi.. hueeee TTOTT author ga pinter buat action, jadi gomen kalau jadinya membosankan

Ok deh, minna, matta ne! XD


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Square Enix & Disney, Kingdom Hearts 2 **

**Pair : Akuroku, Zemyx, Riso **

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU & OOC **

* * *

**~My Last Page For You~**

**Chapter X : I'll protect you, Axel!**

"_My hands that you softly cupped are there for you. Without saying anything, we'd just be like this. Even if i lost everything, i wouldn't regret it, that's what i earnestly thought...  
i can't ever love someone else but you –Roxas- "_

Perlahan, angin berhembus mengitari keadaan sekitar yang masih diliputi oleh hawa ketegangan. Tidak ada yang bergerak sedikitpun, semua masih terpana akan hal yang terjadi. Mereka mencoba mencerna hal yang terjadi kurang dari 2 jam dalam hidup mereka. Suasana makin menegang ketika Xemnas mulai memutar pelatuk di pistolnya.

Kami pun tersadar kembali dengan keadaan kami saat ini. Membayar dengan nyawa? Yang benar saja! Di zaman kapan kau hidup sampai harus menebus PRIDE sialanmu itu dengan nyawa seseorang? Xemnas, kau keterlaluan!

"Nah, Axel, cepat putuskan sekarang atau kami akan memperlihatkan bagaimana orang yang kau sayangi itu kami siksa dengan perlahan" Xemnas tertawa sambil mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Axel "putuskan sekarang!"

"Axel! Jangan dengarkan mereka!" aku berteriak sekencang mungkin, meskipun leherku kini tergesek kembali oleh pisau yang masih menetap di bawah leherku. Tapi aku tidak peduli!

"Diam kau, atau kutusukkan pisau ini sekalian ke lehermu yang kecil ini!" bentak Saix sambil mencoba untuk membuat Roxas terdiam dari berontakan yang dilakukan olehnya.

"..lukai dia sekali lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu, Saix!" teriak Axel padanya. Mukanya tertunduk kebawah, melihat pistol yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. "Baiklah, aku akan memberikan apa yang kalian inginkan, kalau memang nyawaku yang kalian incar. Tapi satu hal yang harus kalian camkan dengan baik, Don't play fire with me, dumbass!"

"Axel!" Demyx segera berteriak, "Jangan! Kau tidak boleh mati disini! Bagaimana dengan Roxas dan kami yang kau tinggalkan!"

"Axel, hentikan! Jangan membuang nyawamu dengan percuma!" Tak lama kemudian Xion yang berbicara

"..tapi aku tidak punya pilihan, bukan?" Axel berkata sambil perlahan menunduk untuk mengambil pistol tersebut

Kami semua hanya terdiam, tegang. Apakah Axel akan benar-benar akan membunuh dirinya di depan Roxas? Di depan kami semua?

Xemnas sudah melihat kearah Axel dengan sangat bahagia, senyumnya merekah secara drastis, memperlihatkan wajah kejamnya untuk melihat saat yang ia tunggu-tunggu setelah sekian tahun.

Axel perlahan mengambil pistol tersebut, tepat sebelum setengah badan, ia melirik ke arah Marluxia dan Zexion sekilas. Marluxia dan Zexion yang menyadarinya, dengan cepat mengangguk kearah Axel.

Axel mulai mengarahkan pistolnya kearah kepalanya, namun, sebelum pistol itu tepat berada di sampingnya, dengan segera ia mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah Saix dan menembaknya. Tepat mengenai tangan kirinya sehingga membuat pegangannya terhadap Roxas melepas.

Sora yang melihat keadaan tersebut segera menggigit tangan Xigbar yang alhasil membuatnya terlepas akibat serangan sakit yang di derita di tangannya akibat gigitan Sora. Demyx langsung berlari ke arah Sora untuk membantunnya melawan Xigbar.

Zexion, setelah diberikan aba-aba oleh Axel, kini dengan segera berlari ke arah belakang, dimana Larxene berdiri. Dan tanpa disadari, ia sudah berada di belakang Larxene dan memukul tengkuk lehernya sehingga dengan seketika Larxene langsung jatuh pingsan.

Xemnas yang masih shock dengan apa yang ia lihat segera menaikkan kembali pistolnya sebelum tiba-tiba tangan Marluxia memukul tangannya dan mengakibatkan pistol yang ia pegang terjatuh. Marluxia segera menendang pistol tersebut dan menyegel tangan Xemnas.

Roxas yang sudah terbebas hanya bisa terjatuh dengan posisi duduk, ia memegang lehernya dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah Axel mengambil pisau yang berada di tangan Saix yang kini terbaring di lantai sambil menahan rasa sakit di lengan kirinya, Axel pun segera berlari kearah Roxas, memeluk Roxas dengan erat.

Roxas memegang kedua muka Axel "Kupikir.. kupikir kau akan pergi" Kata Roxas dengan suara yang bergetar.

Axel, seperti yang diketahui oleh Maruxia dan Zexion, dia pernah belajar menembak sejak ia masih kecil bersama kakaknya di luar negeri. Yang mengetahui rahasia kecil ini hanya mereka berdua. Maka dari itu, tanda yang diberikan Axel pada mereka adalah tanda dimana untuk melakukan perlawanan.

Dan daya menembak Axel sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Meskipun ia sudah lama tidak memegang pistol, tapi Axel benar-benar bertaruh akan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Kesempatan ia untuk berhasil 50-50, karena bila serangan itu gagal, maka nyawa Axel akan berada dalam tembakan Xemnas.

Axel makin mempererat dekapannya pada Roxas. Kini ia melihat kearah Xemnas.

"Xemnas, menyerahlah. Pergilah dari Twillight Town dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!"

"...aku..menyerah"

Semua pun mulai bernafas lega kembali, dengan begini semua akan berakhir. Namun, ketika tangan Marluxia melepaskan tangan Xemnas, dengan segera Xemnas langsung memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan pistol lainnya yang kini ia arahkan kepada Axel.

Semua memandang kearah Xemnas dengan muka horror, Roxas yang berada tepat disamping Axel segera mendorong jatuh Axel. Marluxia mencoba untuk memukul tangan Xemnas, tetapi gagal karena sebelum ia berhasil melumpuhkan tangan Xemnas dari genggamannya kepada pistol tersebut, peluru yang didalamnya telah melesat keluar dan..

DORRRR!

Roxas dengan segera menjadikan dirinya tameng agar Axel tidak terluka. Axel menatap kearah Roxas yang kini memandang matanya ketika terjatuh. Untuk sesaat, Axel masih belum mencerna hal apa yang terjadi, ia baru sadar ketika Roxas terjatuh ke lantai dengan darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"ROXASS!" Semua berteriak sambil berlari kearah Roxas.

Marluxia langsung memukul Xemnas sehingga ia benar-benar jatuh dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi.

"Roxas! Roxas!" Axel segera meneriakkan namanya sambil memegang tangan Roxas

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau—!"

"Axel.. aku..tidak ingin melihatmu terluka.. aku.. ingin melihat kau selamat" kata Roxas sambil menahan rasa sakit

"Ambulans! Cepat panggil ambulans! Siapapun!" Demyx histeris melihat darah dengan cepat keluar dari tubuh Roxas.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah memanggil polisi dan ambulans dari 20 menit lalu, kurasa 5 menit lagi mereka akan tiba disini" Riku, tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu depan sambil memegang suatu kaset rekaman "dan kau harus membayar semua ini di tempat kepolisisan, Xemnas. Semua akal busukmu sudah kurekam dari awal"

Sora segera berlari kearah Riku dan memeluknya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya, Riku mengelus kepala Sora yang kini menangis di pelukannya.

Xion pun berlari keluar dan memastikan ambulans dan polisi melihat spot tempatnya berdiri untuk mempermudah mereka menemukan lokasi kejadian. Zexion berjaga di tempat Xigbar bersama Demyx, takut Xigbar akan bangun dan membuat kerusuhan. Sedangkan yang lainnya yang dirasakan aman, mereka biarkan begitu saja.

"Roxas..! Roxas, bertahanlah!" Axel mempererat pegangan tangannya kepada Roxas

Tak lama suara sirine ambulans dan polisi pun datang. Tandu segera dikeluarkan dan membawa Roxas ke mobil ambulans. Axel segera mendampingi Roxas menuju rumah sakit sedangkan yang lainnya mengurus sisanya.

Polisi pun segera mendekap Xemnas, Saix, Xigbar dan Larxene dan membawa mereka ke mobil tahanan.

"Aku dan Marluxia akan pergi ke tempat kepolisian untuk memberitahu semua kejadiannya. Zexion, kau bawa mobilku ke rumah sakit dan kita akan bertemu disana" Riku melempar kunci mobilnya kearah Zexion, Zexion pun menangkap kunci tersebut kemudian mengangguk

"Riku.." Sora memegang pinggir baju Riku "aku ingin ikut denganmu.."

Riku tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala Sora kembali "Temani Roxas dan yang lainnya di Rumah Sakit, Sora. Aku dan Marluxia akan segera menyusul kalian setelah kami selesai disana, Ok?" Riku pun memberi ciuman di dahi Sora

Sora hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menahan kembali air matanya "semua akan baik-baik saja" Kata Riku sambil memeluk Sora

"Xion, tolong hubungi ibu Roxas dan Cloud ketika kalian sampai di rumah sakit nanti. Aku akan menyusul kalian dengan segera" Kata Marluxia sambil mencium pipi Xion. "Dan Demyx, bawa mobilku, kita akan bertemu lagi di rumah sakit"

"Kalau begitu, Sora ikut aku dan Xion akan ikut Demyx. Bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Semakin cepat akan semakin baik" Semua pun mengangguk setelah Zexion selesai berkata-kata.

-Twillight Center Hospital- 2 jam kemudian

Semua terduduk di tempat Unit Gawat Darurat. Wajah Axel sudah sangat khawatir, ia terduduk sambil menunduk dengan kedua tangan berada di dahinya. Ia tepat berada di depan, dimana Roxas dilarikan untuk dicabut pelurunya.

Tak lama Ibu Roxas pun datang. Axel segera memberitahukan hal yang terjadi, semua dari awal, tentang Xemnas dan bagaimana Roxas ditangkap. Tanpa aba-aba, Ibu Roxas langsung memeluk Axel, mencoba menenangkan Axel dari kejadian yang terjadi terlalu cepat baginya ini.

30 menit setelah itu, Cloud pun datang bersama Marluxia dan Riku. Cloud memberikan izin pada mereka untuk menjelaskan lebih detail esok hari, karena pada saat ini, kondisi Roxas jauh lebih penting. Kebetulan Cloud-lah yang menangani kasus mereka di kepolisian.

Sora segera memeluk Riku. Riku pun menenangkan Sora dengan mengusap punggungnya. Tiba-tiba pintu dari ruangan tersebut terbuka.

"Adakah relasi keluarga dari Roxas Strife?" tanya Dokter yang tak lama keluar

"Ada apa, Dokter?" tanya Ibu Roxas

"Kami kekurangan darah untuk tipe darah Roxas. Karena kebetulan stok darah tersebut habis"

"Ambil saja darahku, Dokter" Cloud langsung mengajukan dirinya sebagai pendonor darah "aku dan adikku memiliki golongan darah yang sama, ambil saja darahku dengan segera"

"Silahkan ikuti kami kalau begitu" kata suster yang muncul dari belakang dan membawa Cloud untuk diambil darahnya

"dan.. Ibu, ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan setelah Roxas menerima tambahan darah. Ini tentang penyakitnya"

Ibu Roxas langsung shock mendengar pernyataan dari Dokter tersebut. Xion segera menopang Ibu Roxas dan memmbiarkannya duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Apa.. Roxas sakit?" tanya Sora tiba-tiba

"Dokter bilang tentang penyakitnya.." sambung Demyx

Axel melihat kearah Ibu Roxas, sebelum Ibu Roxas menganggguk tanda izin untuk memberitahu hal yang terjadi

"Sebenarnya.. Roxas pindah kemari karena ia memiliki sebuah penyakit yang sangat langka. Tim medis di tempatnya dahulu berkata untuk memindahkan perawatan Roxas kemari dengan pengobatan berjalan, dimana Roxas akan terus melakukan check-in di Rumah Sakit selama beberapa periode. Dan penyakit yang menyerangnya itu sangat ganas karena beresiko untuk mencabut nyawanya bila sudah sangat parah. Dokter memvonisnya bahwa hidupnya tak lama lagi, dan entah kapan Roxas akan tetap bertahan. Apalagi setelah kejadian tadi.."

Semua orang yang berada disana sangat kaget dengan pernyataan dari Axel. Tapi itu memang fakta yang sebenarnya. Hidup Roxas memang sudah tidak akan lama lagi. Makannya ketika Dokter tersebut ingin memberitahu suatu hal tentang penyakitnya, Ibu Roxas harus langsung menyiapkan mental, apapun yang nanti akan dilontarkan oleh dokter tersebut.

Setelah dokter selesai mengeluarkan peluru dari tubuh Roxas dan memberinya pasokan darah yang telah diambil dari Cloud. Dokter pun segera menemui Ibu Roxas. Dokter bertanya untuk membicaarakannya di ruangannya, tetapi Ibu Roxas berkata untuk memberitahunya disini karena semua teman Roxas berhak untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada sahabatnya untuk beberapa jam kepdepan ini.

"Kami menemukan sebuah tonjolan tepat disebelah peluru tersebut berada, dan setelah kami memeriksanya lebih lanjut, kemungkinan itu adalah penyebab mengapa Roxas sering mengalami serangan selama akhir-akhir ini. Awalnya tonjolan itu tidak tertedeksi karena tertutup oleh aliran darah dalam tubuh Roxas. Tetapi karena daerah sekitar tersebut terluka, menyebabkan aliran tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan kami penyebab inti dari penyakitnya. Kami menyarankan untuk segera mengoperasi Roxas setelah keadaan ia membaik, karena tidak ada lagi kesempatan kedua. Namun operasi ini sangat beresiko karena bila gagal, nyawa anak anda akan mengilang, Nyonya Strife. Tolong putuskanlah dalam 2 hari, setelah keputusan anda sudah bulat, silahkan beritahu lagi kami untuk melanjutkan ke keadaan selanjutnya"

Ibu Roxas pun mengangguk "Baiklah Dokter, saya akan membicarakannya kepada Roxas juga. Setelah saya menemukan jawabannya, saya akan langsung ke tempat anda untuk mengkonvirmasi lebih lanjut"

"Dokter, bisakah kita melihat Roxas ketika ia ditempatkan di ruang pasien?" Tanya Marluxia pada Dokter tersebut

"Tentu saja boleh, karena saat ini ia hanya diberi tambahan darah, kalian bebas melihat keadaannya. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu"

Setelah Roxas dipindahkan, Roxas masih belum sadarkan diri. Secara bergantian teman-teman Roxas menemaninya, beberapa ada yang istirahat untuk makan dulu, ada yang pulang untuk mengambil baju, ada yang menemani Ibu Roxas ke tempat Cloud, dll.

Ketika Ibu Roxas dan Xion sampai di kamar Cloud, Zack sedang mengobrol bersama dengannya. Cloud yang masih agak lemah diberikan izin untuk tidak bertugas selama 3 hari, melihat keadaan korban dari TKP tersebut tak lain adalah keluarganya dan teman dari keluarganya sendiri. Namun, hal yang pasti dari tindakan Cloud adalah menahan Xemnas dkk di tahanan penjara.

"Ibu pulanglah, Ibu harus banyak istirahat. Lagipula kondisi ibu akhir-akhir ini kurang baik. Besok pagi ibu masih bisa datang untuk melihat keadaan Roxas" kata Cloud

"Iya, tante harus banyak istirahat. Biar aku saja yang mengantar tante ke rumah, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Cloud" Kata Zack sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tante akan menunggu di kantin" Xion pun membantu Ibu Roxas dan menemaninya ke kantin. Setelah pintu ditutup, tak alam kemudian Zack langsung mendekat kearah Cloud.

"Ne, Cloud.. Kau gegabah sekali pada kasus kali ini" kata Zack sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas bantal Cloud, mendekatkan muka mereka hingga mereka bisa menatap langsung satu sama lain

"..Maaf"

Zack hanya tersenyum lebar "Maa~ tapi itulah hal yang kusuka darimu dari dulu. Ingat, kau harus banyak istirahat juga. Besok aku akan melihat keadaanmu lagi kemari. Dan tentang kasus itu, Sephiroth memberikanmu izin khusus~ jadi, tenanglah selama kau berada disini~ 'kay?"

Cloud pun menarik kerah Zack sebelum ia pergi, membiarkan kecupan di pipi yang diterima oleh Zack

Zack hanya terdiam sebelum senyumnya melebar "Goodnight Kiss?" Zack tertawa kecil melihat wajah Cloud yang agak memerah "Oh, God.. wajah blushmu itu sangat menggoda, Cloud~" kata Zack sambil mengecup dahi Cloud, "dan aku jadi ingin memakanmu ketika kau pulang nanti" kata Zack sambil berbisik di telinga Cloud

"Zackkk!"

"Hahahaa~~ See ya! Cloud~" Zack keluar kamar sambil memegang ke-2 tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

-xXx-

Aku melihat sebuah taman, dimana seseorang yang mirip denganku, yang sangat kukenal dengan baik berada disana. Wajah yang ditunjukkannya sangat mencerminkan mukaku. Ya, kami memang kembar, tetapi sayang karena ia harus pergi lebih dahulu.

"Hey, apakah aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi? Apakah aku akan bersama denganmu lagi seperti dulu lagi?"

Namun ia hanya tersenyum dengan lembut, senyum yang sangat melukai hatiku. Karena, dalam akhir hidupnya, ia masih tetap tersenyum padaku.

..Ventus..

"eh?"

Ventus mengatakan sesuatu padaku, ia tidak bersuara, hanya gerakan bibirnya yang kulihat dari jauh..

"..xas...Roxas.."

Kudengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku, suara yang sangat kukenal..

Dan semua kini menjadi putih..

-xXx-

"Roxas..!"

Aku terbangun, melihat Axel berada di sampingku sambil memegang tanganku dengan erat.

"A..Axel..?"

"Syukurlah! Syukurlah kau selamat!" Kata Axel sambil memegang tanganku ke dahinya.

Aku merasakan denyut nadiku, tangan kiriku terasa sakit. Ternyata tiang dengan darah yang terpasang di atas memberiku darah masukan. Aku mencoba mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu.

"Cloud, memberikan darah itu padamu, karena Dokter bilang golongan darahmu sedang habis. Ia berada di kamar lain untuk beristirahat saat ini"

"!"

"Aku..ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu, tetapi malam ini kau harus istirahat Roxas. Karena aku yakin apa yang akan kau dengarkan esok hari akan berat bagimu"

Aku melihat kearah Axel

"Temani aku malam ini?" tanyaku sambil membalas genggaman Axel

Axel tersenyum lembut sambil melihat kearahku, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menciumku. Kuharap, apa yang akan terjadi esok hari tidak akan terlalu buruk.

...ya khan, Ven?

**~Owari~**

* * *

AN : Minna-san, gomen updatenya lama banget T ^ T author sedang dilanda krisis mood saat pembuatan cerita gara-gara file yang udah dibuat dulu malah ilang, jadi cerita kali ini, author ngetik ulang dan agak berbeda dari cerita yang sebelumnya. Tapi author berharap minna-san bisa menikmati ceritanya iia XD

baiklah, saatnya sesi ripiuuu... XD

Kuroihane : onee-channn heyaaaa, masa harus dibuat lemonnya juga? XP ga kuat ren ntar ngetiknyaaaa..haha XP  
haha~ mungkin gara2 Cloud juga pernah ngerasainnya kali iia? #plak

Kamusuba42lova4eva : wakakaka.. kali ini lebih bangkotan atuh? XP iiia nih, kana ratingnya T, ga mungkin ada gigituannya kan? XD haha..

reika33riopix33gothic33lolita : kali ini semua kasusnya udah beres XD tinggal adegan doki-doki antara hidup-matinya Rox aja nih X3

naomi arai : huweeee... gomennnnn DX kali ini juga lama banget dah updatenya.. wkwkwkw, kalo di santet ntar ga bisa nerusin ceritanya lagi dong? XP

Nophie Chan : iiaaa, phiee... saking lamanya, aku juga malah lupa sama cerita sebelumnya.. XP *lha? Sora ikut bagian kok pas disini.. u

AkuRokuLover 3 : haiahhhh..gomenn juga ya . haha.. iia, lagu Pierotnya emang mantaph, sampai ada yang protes sakit kepala pas ren repeat itu berulang kali XD

Esha Shalvovich : akhirnya updateeee... XD tapi sayangnya kali ini Rox ga terlalu ambil bagian, Esa.. T x T mungkin di cerita yang ASON dia bakal lebih banyak nunjukkin actionnya XD

Sunset Memories : tapi akhirnya Ax ga jadi ngelakuinnya, Jessy XD kalau Ax dibuat RIP, ntar bakal jadi angsty dong.. u

Ivan- a lil' vampire : wahhh... baru kali ini ngeliat ada yang tertarik sama sifat Rox XD eh? dibuat fic yang terpisah? hnnn... ntar dicoba deh, moga-moga bisa ya XD

Hwang JJ : iia, gpp kok panggil Zel-chan juga XD hari ini updatenyaaaa...

Buat semuaaa,, sankyuuu iiaa buat ripiunya XD

sankyuu juga buat yang udah baca ceritanya, sampai ketemu di chapie selanjutnya~

-With Love, Author, Zelvaren-


End file.
